


Danganronpa: Protectors of Humanity

by BakaJuan



Series: Danganronpa: Monsters are Real [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Dangan Ronpa: Another Episode, Godzilla - All Media Types
Genre: Action, Destruction, F/F, F/M, Future, Humor, Kaiju fight, Past, end of Towa, kaiju-AU, kaijus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-08-09 15:01:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 43,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7806430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BakaJuan/pseuds/BakaJuan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Godzilla turned his wrath toward the humans, he is now officially the enemy of Future Foundation. But can they do anything against such titan?<br/>Ethos is questioned about his past during the Tragedy.<br/>But hope isn't lost, three guardians protectors emerges to help the humans. Baragon, King Caesar and Mothra. Will they be able to defeat the King of Monsters?<br/>This is a story of a king who lost hope regaining it.</p><p>Spoilers of the games.</p><p><b>IMPORTANT NOTE:</b> You don't need to know much about the Godzilla Universe, just that he's a bad guy destroyer of cities in this fics. Also all his abilities are detailed in the chapters. And for the one who likes the Kaiju Universe, this Godzilla isn't the one from the movies.<br/><b>NOTE +: </b>The story takes place in an AU where the killing game of DR3 future Arc didn't happened. In this universe, Naegi did helped the Remnants of Despair and was the head of the 14 branch. When he got interrogated, he lost his authority and got demoted to a simple agent and the role of the head was given to Kirigiri. There was no death, no traitor. Naegi got asked questions and he answered them. He's now a moral booster agent and have no rights on captured Remnants of Despair</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue: Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> Thank you all so much for the support in the first story. I hope you'll enjoy this one as much as the first one!
> 
> Now without further ado. Here comes Danganronpa: Protectors of Humanity!

_ Prologue : Nightmare _

 

He couldn't understand. How and why was this happening? Why did she say that? He was innocent in this case, so why was he the only one being executed? His assumption was probably right: Monokuma was preparing something.

 

But right now... Makoto Naegi was paralyzed at his desk as he could hear the thomps of something heavy getting closer. Or actually, he as getting closer to the heavy sound. He wanted to look back but the only part of the body he could move were his eyes. He wanted to have a last glance at his friends on the other side of the execution ground but a damned half and half bear appeared with a board. The bear was wearing glasses and a tie. Was it pretending to be a teacher?

 

No one said a word, the only sounds in the room were the creaking of engines and the thomps of some sort of hammer, their rythm making Naegi tremble. Then suddenly another thomp but off-beat. Then another. Then everything stopped.

 

“What? What? What what what what?” sudenly said Monokuma. “What is this?! Why did everything stop?”

 

Naegi looked up at the bear, his head moving slightly. He could now move it, he noticed, so he looked behind to see that he was a few meter from death by being crushed. He tried to look for his friends but the board was on the way.

 

“Naegi! Is everything alright?!” asked Asahina from behind the gridded door seperating the group from the execution ground.

 

“Ah!” exclaimed Monokuma. “That means it was one of you bastards!” The robot jumped over the board, lowering it.

 

The brunette could finally see his friends: Asahina and Hagakure were confused, Fukawa was running her hands in her hair. Togami looked more confused than ever but Kirigiri looked relieved as she finally turned her head toward the execution ground, seeing that the luckster was alright.

 

“Unfortunately for you, we have nothing to do with any of this.” said the detective...

 

Wait.

 

Kirigiri was a detective? How did he know that? Sure she was smart but-

 

“Groar! Well there's no choice then! I'll have to reboot it by myself!' roared the bear, jumping down his desk and waddling toward a control panel.

 

But suddenly there was a new thomp that shook the room, it was closer than before. What was strange was that after that thomp, Monokuma fell on the ground, unmoving.

 

“W-W-What happened to t-the b-bear?” asked Fukawa, pointing at it.

 

That's right, why did it suddenly stop? When that happens, it means that something happened to Junko-

 

...What?

 

How does he know that Junko was the mastermind? She died at the beginning! No...that was Mukuro disguised as her. Wait...

 

Something was wrong, something was very wrong here.

 

“Naegi! We're coming to help you!” shouted Asahina as she quickly tried to pry open the metallic door. Kirigiri was almost immediately next to join her.

 

The thomps resumed, having their own rhythm, sounding more like footsteps and they were getting dangerously close. Naegi could now move his lips, he could finally talk.

 

“Guys!” he said but something caught his eyes: cracks. On the ceiling above his friends, cracks were getting bigger as the thomps were heard. The ceiling was about to collapse! “Guys watch ou-!!”

 

Too late, a giant scaly foot emerged from the ceiling and crushed his friends under it. He heard the beginning of screams of surprise and fright but they were quickly cut off by the impact of the rubble and the foot against the ground, leaving a giant cloud of dust.

 

“GUYS!!” Naegi cried as he stood up.

 

Something poked his shoulder and fell to the ground. He looked down to see a small rock and he quickly glanced up to see that cracks were forming on the ceiling above his head. He quickly hid under the table in front of him as everything came down but there was no foot this time. Thankfully the table didn't get buried and he could stand up once more, only to see the execution room completely destroyed.

 

A big gust of wind blew on Naegi's back. The heat of the air... he knew it wasn't natural. It was from a living creature and with the power of the blow, he knew that it was giant. He slowly and shakily turned around to meet a pair of angry yellow eyes staring down on him.

 

The giant lizardesque face looking at the young boy, face surrounded by smoke. The face of a King. A face Naegi recognized.

 

“G-G-Godzilla...” he whispered.

 

The mention of that name seemed to have switched the monster on as he roared on the luckster's face and kept his mouth wide open, a blue glow starting to grow at the back of the mouth.

Naegi knew what was coming, but he couldn't move. He knew it wasn't real but he couldn't escape.

 

The flames were growing bigger and impatient. And in a click, Godzilla released his Atomic Breath on the boy.

 

The brunette got overwhelmed by the burning flames. He raised his hand in front of his face in a useless attempt to protect himself but his clothes were burning on his skin, his flesh was quickly melting over his bones and his bones melting in turn into mush that will quickly turn into dust. His hair burned away as his eyes exploded from the heat. In a matter of seconds, there was nothing left of Makoto Naegi.

 

* * *

 

“Aaah!” screamed Naegi as he sat on his bed, sweating. He ran a hand in his hair to see if it was still there. He took a long look at his hand to check if his skin and flesh were intact.

 

Everything was fine, it was only a nightmare. He looked at his side. Kyoko wasn't with him in bed; he remembered that she had an online meeting with the other heads of Future Foundation to talk about what to do.

 

Naegi sighed. It had only been two days since Godzilla turned his wrath towards the humans and it already felt like months. In only two days, the King of Monsters drawed a straight line of destruction from New York towards the other coast of the United States.

 

Godzilla, the monster from the movies he watched when he was younger, exists. He learned that almost a month ago. The titan appeared out of nowhere and started to hunt down the giant Monokuma units around the world. Not knowing what to do, Future Foundation decided to leave him alone. But now that he's officially an ennemy of their Hope, they must do something against him.

 

There was another case on someone being held captive in the 14th branch of Future Foundation. Kirigiri wanted to request the right to question him before his judgement... Ethos Oroya, the Ultimate Destruction. He was a very useful agent but before Godzilla's final fight against the Remnant of Despair Michael Hyde, the Ultimate Hunter and his giant robot the Monokuma Anti-G/Anti-Hope, Ethos got a call from another Remnant of Despair: Yuuko Mori, Ultimate Level Designer. His ex-girlfriend was telling to all agents from the 14th Branch that Ethos was one of them. Since then, he was in the Prison Block waiting for his judgement day.

 

Naegi sighed, a lot was happening to take care of but they didn't have much time. They must stop Godzilla, but would Future Foundation be able to beat him? They didn't have any good weaponry against something like the leviathan. He was resistant to bullets and explosions, which were all the type of weapons Future Foundation had. The only thing that seemed to hurt him were blades, so all they needed was a giant sword... but yeah. That's something that is not happening.

 

They... They really need a miracle.

 

* * *

 

Somewhere in the desert of Mexico.

 

A lizard, little, insignificant was hiding in a bush from a hungry bird that was perched on a tree branch, staring at the bush, waiting for the little creature to try and run away and then get eaten.

 

A distraction, that's all the reptile needed to run away and live another day.

 

Suddenly, the earth began to shake, the tree fell down and the bird flew away, abandonning the idea to get a snack of a lizard. The latter didn't wait another second as it started to run at full speed toward another bush.

 

A giant red scaly paw, orned with three enormous claws poked out of the ground right before the lizard. A paw thousands of times beigger than a dog's.

 

The paw of a kaiju.

 

The lizard went back to the bush and decided to make it its new home.

 

The giant red creature got out of the ground, it looked around with its piercing yellow eyes, to quickly close them in front of the brightness of the sun. It had been millenials since its saw the star. That was a drawback of being the guardian of the Undergrounds. It took a few seconds to get used to the light.

 

The monster looked around, the scenery looked a bit like last time he saw the desert but... the air... the life... it was...

 

No, there was no time for this, he could feel the presence of his opponent on the neighbooring land, the target he needed to slow down for as much time as he could. He was sure that He also just felt his presence.

 

“ _ **Godzilla... I'm coming for you, old comrade.”**_

 

Baragon was ready, the fight for Humanity against the King of Monsters was about to begin.

 

 

 

 

_Danganronpa X Godzilla- Second Story_

 

_**Danganronpa: Protectors of Humanity** _

 

 


	2. Part 1: Baragon. Chapter 1: A Losing War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Future Foundation are doing what they can to slow down and save as much lives possible.  
> Ethos gets some good news.  
> Godzilla made a mistake and need to go and undo it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry, this chapter is very short >

** _Part 1: Baragon_ **

 

_ Chapter 1: A Losing War _

  
  


They were completely powerless against such a foe. They had no tanks, no nukes, no beams. Just bullets and missiles. Just combat helicopters and jets. Needless to say. These were absolutely useless against the solid scales of the kaiju: the King of Monsters, Godzilla.

 

They knew all of this, Munakata and the chairman Tengan after seeing all those footage. It’s been two days since they started this war against the monster. And it’s been two days that there was absolutely no progress. All they could do was to try to slow him down while they evacuate the cities on his path.

 

The worst in all of this… was that the Remnants of Despair were pretty glad to help this monster in killing humans! There’s always one group getting in the way of the evacuations team, fighting them to stop the evacuation. Already three cities were doomed because of them. And they embraced their death under the foot of the titan.

 

Thankfully, Sonosuke Izayoi was already working on a new weapons to fight off the kaiju, but no one is sure if it will work. After all, no one ever fought a 300 feet tall radioactive lizard. They will need help with this urgent mission. But for the moment, they can only pray that everything will go well… It’s all they have for now.

 

* * *

 

**14th Branch of Future Foundation HQ, Prison Block**

 

Ethos Oroya was in the interrogation room once more. Waiting for anyone to come and talk to him. But for the moment he unplugged his robotic arm and swung it around like a kid playing with a wooden sword. He even made the hand give the finger so it could have a peak. 

 

“Jesus Christ, I’m bored.” he said as he did an stockade in the air.

 

Suddenly the door opened and Kyoko Kirigiri entered the room, looking at the papers in her hand.

 

“Ethos, I have some good news. You see, I mana-” she started but stopped as she saw Ethos in a fencing pose, using his robotic arm as the sword.

 

Both stood still, staring at each other for some seconds before the detective  _ walked out _ closing the door. After a few seconds she knocked. The black and red haired man quickly plugged his arm and sat on the chair, and invited her to come in. She almost let a sigh of relief when she entered and saw him politely sitting in front of the table.

 

“Hello Kyoko.” he greeted.

“Hello Ethos. I have some good news.” she said.

 

“Really? What is it?”

 

“I managed to get the right to interrogate you, once it’s done, you’ll be able to help us with the current mission. Once the mission is done, though, you’ll have to go in front of the judges during your ‘judgment’ day.” she explained.

 

“And the judges are…?”

 

“The heads of Future Foundation. And the mission I’m talking about… it’s to stop Godzilla.” she said in a serious tone.

 

“Understood. We can start whenever you want.” Ethos said, putting his hands on the table, his eyes determined.

 

Kirigiri refrained the smile surfacing to her lips, she called out an agent to enter the room. The called agent had his face bandaged. The one robot armed man recognized him as being the one who insulted the detective calling her ‘burger hands’ some weeks ago. His face was still in a bad shape, heh?

 

“This man is a great interrogator, the best of the 14th Branch… So he must be here with us.” Kirigiri said, a hint of annoyance in her voice. 

 

“I see. So how’s your nose since I destroyed it?” asked Ethos with a giant mocking grin.

 

“Shut the fuck up. Let's get this over with.” the man sneered as he sat at the other side of the table, his boss joining him.

 

“Alright Ethos. Are you ready to answer all questions with honesty?” she asked one last time.

 

“Yes. I have nothing to hide anymore. I’ll tell you everything.” 

 

“Alright. Let’s start with your relation with the Remnants of Despair known as Yuuko Mori and Michael Hyde.”

* * *

 

 

It’s been two days since he started to bring death and desolation upon the humans. Walking across the land and leaving a path of destruction behind him. Until he quickly understood that he made a mistake. 

 

It’s not because he destroyed the last giant human weapon that it meant there won’t be more. He did learned that after destroying the bear looking ones and after taking a nap of a week, that another one, more powerful, came out of nowhere. He doesn’t know if the humans are already making another weapon but it was a mistake to have awaken the Protectors before making sure that there wasn’t any more giant weapons. 

 

He diiiid get a bit too excited to finally be able to exercise his wrath on the humans. He had fun destroying the city. But now it was time to get serious again. He felt one of his fellow kaiju reappearing in the neighboring land. 

 

Godzilla doesn’t know how many Guardians will awaken and try to stop him. He just hopes that they won’t all attack at the same time, but knowing them, they will chase after him the moment they’ll awake.

 

Right now, he needed to go where the last human weapon was built. His instincts were kicking in telling him where to go. Also the smell of the robot and trail it left was guiding the titan. He would go there and destroy the place, making sure they would never be able to make another giant weapon like the last one. It may have been fragile, but very powerful. 

 

He reached the mountain chain of the United States, things will be trickier from here on. He climbed up and walked on the valleys, at least it will be harder for the flying vehicles that kept shooting missiles and bullets at him to maneuver around here… he hopes… nope. He’s wrong. They are still annoying.

 

The King of Monsters did his best to ignore the annoying explosions around his body. Until now, he was focused on destroying all cities on his path, killing every humans. Sure there was humans in those flying machines, but he’ll be giving them what they want. Slow him down as another group do something, what? He doesn’t know. But he recognize distraction when he sees it.

 

So-

 

**_BOOM!!_ **

 

That… was right on his left eye. That’s it. Who cares? He snapped his head back and roared at the humans. His dorsal spines glowing a bright blue light. And immediately after he used his Atomic Breath on them, destroying one of the vehicles. As it was crashing down in flames, the others went away. He huffed and resumed his march. 

 

But it didn’t take long for the humans to resume their harassment. Such nuisances… 

 

Oh.

 

A city. He could already feel the humans fighting inside it, and more of the flying vehicles were staying near the city. Certainly ready to protect it and the human inside. It was a very small city, not many big houses and buildings. But there was still humans inside. He can have some fun there…

 

After all, his old friend is still on his way to intercept him.

 

* * *

 

Baragon ran, ran as fast as he could. Doing his best to not destroy nor kill any humans in his way, thankfully there wasn’t many at all. The Kaiju Protector jumped in the air and started digging quickly in the ground, he was a bit faster that way anyway. But the problem was that his vision of the outside was completely blackened.

 

**_“I need to get to him quickly. They are counting on me.”_ **

 

The red monster thought as he felt the presence of the King of Monster slowly approaching, which means he was on the right track.

 

Soon enough. The first kaiju fight will commence, Hope wasn’t lost. 

  
This new Despair mustn’t win. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How many people will die in this city?   
> Will Baragon arrive in time?  
> And what's Ethos' story. You will know in the next chapter! (except for Ethos)


	3. Part 1. Chapter 2: No Hope in Destruction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A rescue mission to be accomplished before Godzilla arrives.  
> Ethos meets his old friends again.  
> Kaiju Onesies  
> Encounter with an old comrade.

_ Chapter 2: No Hope in Destruction _

 

Shootings and explosions filled the streets leading to the undergrounds tunnels. Death and blood were painting the streets. Cars reversed for shelters against bullets. No matter what they try to do, the rescue team of Future Foundation couldn’t get near the plaza of the city, where the choppers reports said that citizens were being held hostage by the Remnants of Despair. Distinguishable by their Monokuma masks they’re not heavily armored. But certainly heavily armed with different kinds of high calibers guns. 

 

“Goddammit!” cursed an agent behind a car as a bullet almost hit his hand, “We can’t even get closer!” 

 

“Why don’t we have tanks again?” asked one, holding his bleeding left shoulder.

 

“Easy. The fucking governments threw them all out during the Tragedy and nuked them with the rest of the world. The last ones were used for the Hope’s Peak assault but got destroyed. And others against the first Monokaiju.”

 

“Good History lesson.” said a female agent next to the agents before shooting twice over her car and quickly take cover again.

 

The group kept shooting but there was no end to the fight. They received news that Godzilla was 2 minutes away from the city. And 10 minutes from where the battle was taking place, the moment he enters the city. They have 12 minutes in total to save the hostages and go back to the undergrounds. But with how things were going on, it would be impossible. 

 

“So you imbeciles are just going to give up now? Pathetic!” shouted a leader from behind the group of agent.

 

“Chief! We just can’t approach them.”

 

“I know. Tch! If only I could go to where they were without getting shot. I would have one-punched K.O. them all” sneered Juzo Sakakura.

 

The head of the 6th Branch, Juzo Sakakura, and former Ultimate Boxer, was one of the leader of this operation. And for this he wasn’t wearing his usual jacket but a bulletproof vest and a small gun that he never uses as he wasn’t that good at aiming. Highly preferring using his fists in a fight. The other leaders were…

 

“Sakakura.” called a voice from behind him, “Come, I have a plan to save the people before Godzilla appears. I’ll need yours and Yukizome help.”

 

“Munakata… Alright, right behind you.” the boxer said as he followed his boss, the vice-leader of Future Foundation, Kyosuke Munakata.

 

Just like Juzo, Munakata and Yukizome were wearing a bulletproof vest and armed with guns and grenades. Except the former Ultimate Student Council President, who additionally had his katana attached on his waist. The leader of the operation explained to his friends his plan. 

 

The three of them will go through a building to reach quickly the group of Remnants of Despair to take them out and come back quickly with the hostages. They only have 12- no 11 minutes to do all this. They must be quick. They’ll go immediately after the Ultimate Housekeeper tell the plan to a captain not far away, they’ll have to keep distracting the Remnants of Despair while the trio goes through the building.

 

They got in the building no less than 20 seconds after the briefing. Thankfully, ‘thanks’ to the Tragedy, all rooms were connected since the building was already half destroyed. So going through the building won’t take too much time. They were getting closer to the plaza but suddenly got stuck in a big room as another, smaller, group of Remnants were guarding it.

 

The trio was taking cover behind a reverted metallic table, full of bullet impacts from the Remnants shots. There were too many bullets shot at once for Munakata to block them with his sword, he shot once over the table. The painful curse from the other side of the room showing that he touched him but didn’t kill him. They were wasting time here. It’s already been four minutes since they left the group!

 

“What will you boys do without me?” said Yukizome with a big smile as she took a grenade from under her apron, under her bulletproof vest. 

 

She unrigged it and threw it. A frightened shout was heard then an explosion, all shooting stopped. She told her partners to go as she’ll cover them. She started shooting at the Remnants further back as the other alumnus of Hope’s Peak dashed to finish off the remaining Remnants while they were confused. It only took two minute, they received a call telling them that Godzilla entered the city and was walking a straight line through the buildings, he’ll be where they were in less than 5 minutes!

 

The hostages and the last Remnants of Despairs were right behind the exit door, but there was still too many of them and they have more arms than the previous one. The sound of destruction from far away reminded them that they were in a hurry. Sakakura had a quick idea and there was no time to argue. He took the jacket of one of the remaining of a Remnant to hide the bulletproof vest and put on a Monokuma mask. He stepped outside and walked toward the hostages, ordering them to stand up and go inside the building. Eventually, he got stopped by a man wearing a Monokuma mask.

 

“What are you doing with them?” he asked.

 

“There was a change in plans. Godzilla isn’t coming over here. We need to bring them towards him.” Juzo answered, not stopping to tell the hostages to go in the building.

 

“What? Are you sure? Shit! We need to-”

 

“No! If we all leave, the bastards of Future Foundation will know that something is wrong. Keep shooting at them.”

 

The man obeyed as he shouted the new orders to the others. Juzo took the last hostage over his shoulder and ran inside the building where his partners were staring at him with surprised eyes.

 

“Impressive.” smiled the Housekeeper, rising a hand for a high five that the boxer reciprocated.

 

Munakata quickly explained the situation to the hostage. Suddenly, the floor started to shake, then again, and again.

 

Godzilla.

 

He’s near, they needed to go. Now. They started walking down a long hallway that led directly to where the nearest non-blocked entrance to the underground was. Where the rest of the rescue group was waiting for them. They weren’t even half through the corridor when the Remnants of Despair started to barge into the building, yelling orders to kill on sight. Godzilla was now visible. 

 

Sakakura and Yukizome stood behind, covering the group of 20 rescued hostages and their leader. Not stopping shooting to the end of the hallway not letting a single Remnant of Despair get in the long room. Munakata was yelling to go faster, but suddenly his order changed.

 

“DUCK!!” 

 

Three hostages were too slow, the tip of the tail of a giant lizard brought destruction just above the head of anyone who ducked, the hit too violent, killing the three poor souls instantly. Small wall debris falling like rain on everyone as a giant cloud of dust filled the corridor, making everyone cough. 

 

They were about to stand up but the tail came back to bring even more death as it slammed down on the remaining hostages, sparing only three that stood close to Sakakura and Yukizome.

 

“Holy shit!!!” exclaimed the boxer.

 

There was at least twenty hostages to rescue and protect, there was now only three left. And as if it wasn’t enough, the building was starting to collapse. There was no other choice but to run to the other building across the streets. Thankfully Godzilla was now stepping on the Remnants of Despair, they’ll be a bit far away from the underground tunnels entrance but at least there won’t be any danger once they reach the other building.

 

“Hurry! Let’s go, go, go, go!!” ordered Sakakura, pushing one of the hostages to run faster. 

 

The six humans were running across the street at full speed, the vice-leader looked toward the plaza. Godzilla was already far and his tail couldn’t reach them. The only problem was the collapsing building towering the little group. Furniture started to rain down and crash to the ground. 

 

“Hurry up!!”

 

“Watch out!!”

 

“Run! Don’t stop!!”

 

They managed to reach the building but they kept running inside for at least ten seconds. Munakata didn’t wasted one second to look behind him and call out to his friends. Yukizome appeared unharmed, then Sakakura with an unconscious child in his arms.

 

“I- He’s the only survivor… one got crushed under a table… The other tripped and kitchen furniture fell all around and over her…” explained the boxer, looking down in shame. 

 

“You did your best, Sakakura-kun… I should have…” started the housekeeper.

 

“We saved one life… it’s better than none. We need to go. We should be safe now, but let's be careful. Thanks you two, you did good job” said Munakata. 

 

The others nodded and started walking deeper into the building, looking for a way out at the other side. The vice-leader looked through a broken window the form of Godzilla walking away, destroying everything in his path. Munakata glared at the monster, clenching his hand so tight they turned paler than they were. 

 

They reached the undergrounds and joined the other agents ten minutes later.

 

But the white haired man thought again, about the forces of Future Foundation against the titan…

 

It was so frustrating.

 

There was nothing Future Foundation could do to stop the King of Monsters.

 

* * *

 

“-And that’s about everything.” concluded Ethos.

 

“Alright…” said his boss across the table, taking notes. “Thank you Ethos, we learned a lot with what you said.”

 

“Yes. We did learn a lot.” said the bandaged man, standing up. “I learned that with that story there’s not much possibilities that you are one of them.” he walked toward Ethos.

 

The Destroyer and Detective were looking at him with an eyebrow raised. 

 

“And just for that, it means that all you said was BULLSHIT!” He pulled out a gun from his jacket and pointed at Ethos’ forehead. “It was all just lies to make us have pity for you, Despair scum!”

 

“Put your gun down! We have no right on judging him yet.” ordered Kirigiri, standing up too.

 

“Shut up! So what? You guys are just going to demote him or something. Like you did for the other traitor! I won’t make the same mistake…” the man said with a grin.

 

But the one robot-armed man didn’t looked impressed, actually, he could clearly see the trembling hand of the man in front of him. Looks like he’s one who doesn’t go on mission often. Ethos sighed and looked at Kirigiri.

 

“Hey, Kyoko. He’s pointing a gun at me. Can I?” he asked, pointing at the man with his robot thumb.

 

“My eyes are closed.”

 

The man looked at both with confused eyes. The Ultimate Destruction turned towards him and looked at him dead serious in the eye.

 

“Don’t pull the trigger.” he said, deadpan.

 

The bandaged man didn’t had time to express his confusion as a robot hand grabbed the barrel of the gun and spun the gun downward. At the sudden action, the interrogator pulled the trigger, the bullet piercing through the fabric of the shoe and deeply planting itself in his foot. The man dropped the gun and let out a shriek of pain as blood spurted out of his injured foot. He fell to the ground. Ethos had his eyes wide open.

 

“What the fuck, man? I told you not to shoot!!” he yelled.

 

“You grabbed the gun!”

 

“God dammit!”

 

Kirigiri facepalmed at the scene in front of her as she called out with her phone for some people to bring the bandage man to the infirmary. As the doors opened, two agents came inside to pick up the injured man. But three other persons also entered the room. Ethos and Kirigiri’s eyes widen at seeing who it was.

 

“Ethos.”

 

“Sonosuke… Ruruka… Seiko…” 

 

Sonosuke Izayoi, head of the 9th branch and former Ultimate Blacksmith, Ruruka Ando, head of the 8th Branch and former Ultimate Confectionist and Seiko Kimura, head of the 4th Branch and Ultimate Pharmacist were standing right in front of the doorframe of the interrogation room. All three looking at their old classmate. 

 

“Wh-What are you doing here?” stammered the black and red haired man.

 

“We also got the green light from Munakata to come to interrogate you and you’ll help Yoi-chan with his weapons.” grinned Ruruka, “Well, that’s for me and Yoi-chan. I don’t know why the traitor is here tho.” she said as she glared at the pharmacist.

 

“I-I also got the right to see him.” countered Seiko.

 

“... Anyway. We’re here to get you to the 9th Branch. We’ll need your talent to help me with the weapons.” said Izayoi.

 

“B-but…” Ethos looked down and took a deep breath, “So you guys are here to take me like parents coming for their child at school?” he said with a big smile, confusing the four ultimates in the room.

 

“Uh… I guess?”

 

The robot armed man’s smile grew wider as he raised a hand.

 

“Miss Kirigiri! My parents are here can I go?” 

 

Everyone facepalmed in exasperation. Kirigiri smirked a bit as she said that he could go but they should leave the next day as it was late and that there will be a storm this night. It wouldn’t be wise to leave in their helicopter with such weather. They should spend the night at the 14th Branch and leave in the morning. The three other Branch leaders first thought that they shouldn’t stay but after a glance at their old classmate they ended up agreeing. 

 

“You guys can sleep in my little apartment! There’s enough room for four!” exclaimed Ethos.

 

“But…” began the confectionist and looked at the blacksmith, he nodded at her. “Fine. Let’s go. But does  _ she _ have to come too?” she pointed at Seiko.

 

“Please guys… No fighting while I’m here…” sadly said the destroyer.

 

They all left the interrogation room, leaving Kirigiri alone. She looked again at her notebook.

 

_ -Tanaka’s Monsters of Despair… Ethos said that it was something to talk about with all the higher ups... Just what are they?- _

 

She closed the notebook and left the room too.

* * *

 

Ethos was embarrassed at the sight in front of him. How stupid he could be? He was so excited to see his old friends still friendly towards him that he forgot that he only has a double size bed and a pullout couch for two persons. He looked back at his friends that were now staring at him with squinted eyes. Ethos explained to them the situation. It seems they’ll have to sleep by groups of two. One on the bed and the other on the couch. As the trio started to look at each other, the red and black haired man raised a hand.

 

“I’ll sleep with Sonos-”

 

“I’ll sleep with Ruruka.” the blacksmith interrupted.

 

That made the robot armed man gasp, and flush a bit.

 

“Dude… I know… I know that you guys are a thing… But this is my apartment. The walls are like paper thin. We’ll hear everything and-” 

 

“...Not like that, moron.”

 

“Oh.”

 

Izayoi sighed, he approached the taller man and pointed behind him. 

 

“If we let Ruruka and Kimura sleep together they will certainly fight. I can’t let Ruruka get hurt.”

 

Ethos looked behind the blonde man and indeed, the confectionist was already glaring daggers at her ex-best friend. Seiko was doing her best to ignore her but couldn’t help to sometimes glance at her with anger.

 

“Yeah. Well. Looks like I’ll sleep with Seiko on the couch then!” exclaimed Ethos clapping his hand together to get the girls attention so they stop this war stare.

 

“Wh-What? I-I… Ethos, you’re a good friend. B-But only as a friend. I’m sorry…” she stammered, looking away.

 

“Seiko, no. Not like that. We’ll just share a bed. Nothing more.” Ethos said, his voice serious.

 

They now needed to change into their pajamas, but since not one of the trio expected to sleep there, they had to wear one of the destroyer’s pajamas. Ruruka and Izayoi entered Ethos room as they will change first. The two others waiting patiently for the couple to change. Suddenly the confectionist asked aloud.

 

“Ethos! Where are your pajamas?”

 

“Second drawer on the left!”

 

“Thank you!” she said, and after five seconds, “What. The hell. Is this?” she asked, separating each words very clearly.

 

“My pajamas!” said the red and haired man happily, proudly.

 

“But they’re onesies! And Kaiju ones, right?” she opened the door, showing a Godzilla onesie.

 

Ethos stood up, and pumped his metal hand on his chest.

 

“I AM A PROUD MAN WHO SLEEPS IN ONESIES!! SO WHAT?!”

 

“I don’t want to sleep in an onesie!” retorted the confectionist, “How did you get those anyway?”

 

“I bought some of them, others are handmade by request.” he smiled, “anyway, if you don’t want to sleep in one, you can just sleep in your underwear.” he mocked with a smirk.

 

“... Fine, I’ll take the butterfly then.”

 

“Then I’ll take the red one.” said Izayoi.

 

As they were about to close the door, Ethos barged in, took the red one from his old classmate’s hand and moved it away.

 

“Nope, Destroyah’s mine. You can take Battra.” the destroyer said, pouting like a child.

 

“But Battra is black right? I want the red one.” complained Izayoi, pointing at the red kaiju onesie.

 

“Stop being a baby and take Battra.” he ordered. 

 

Izayoi sighed and gave up as he look for a black butterfly onesie. Seiko entered the room too to look for one, she took a green one that Ethos recognized as being a Biollante onesie. 

 

After a while everyone was in a kaiju onesie. Ruruka was in a Mothra one. It was dark orange and white with cute orange antennas and big blue eyes. Butterfly wings on her back and a moth abdomen on her lower back. There even was small butterfly feet dangling on each side of her belly. 

 

Izayoi was in a Battra one, a dark butterfly, just like Ruruka’s, most of his body was black, and at the head were several yellow horns and red eyes. He had black and red wings on his back and a black abdomen on his lower back. Pointed and clawed butterfly feet were dangling on either side of his belly. 

 

Seiko was wearing a Biollante onesie, all green with some sort of tentacles with mouths at the end coming out of her back. On her head were the yellow eyes like the one from the kaiju in the movie and two elephants-like defenses poking out from the cheeks. On her belly was drawn an orange orb. The Pharmacist was a bit embarrassed to wear this.

 

“Well? Aren’t they awesome?” smiled Ethos, raising his arms in the air.

 

His Destroyah onesie was all dark red. On the head was a yellow horn and yellow menacing eyes with three fangs at each sides of the cheek and some sort of demon wings at the side of the face. On his back were four little bat wings and on his belly some strange object. Ethos was very proud of his onesies.

 

     

 

“Yeah…” sighed the blacksmith, holding the little feet on the side of his belly.

 

“Anyway, we should head to bed.” grinned the destroyer, sitting on the side of the pullout couch.

 

Seiko was being very nervous about sleeping with a man and she started looking around nervously and trembling a bit. Ethos saw that and sighed.

 

“Ok. Seiko, I can see that sleeping with me get you nervous. I’ll sleep on the floor.” he said with a faint smile.

 

“What? Nononono. You’ve been through so much lately, I’ll just have to stop complaining. Sorry.” she said, waving her hands in front of her.

 

Ethos flinched at that statement.

 

“Yes. You know, you two can sleep on the bed. We’ll sleep on the couch.” followed Ruruka.

 

Ethos looked down a second before looking up with the biggest grin yet. Making everyone look at him in confusion.

 

“I don’t know what you are talking about. You guys are my guests. And as my guest you should have comfort. I’m just sorry that Seiko has to sleep on the couch too. But it’s fine.”

 

Oh. So they weren’t wrong. They knew that this was a forced smile. But unlike a certain ahoge boy’s forced smiles, this one wasn’t to reassure the people around him. No, this was a smile to protect himself. After all… What would Future Foundation think of an agent who cries the death of a Remnant of Despair. 

 

“Anyway, good night everyone.” Ethos concluded as he laid down on the pullout couch. Showing that he won’t talk about it anymore.

 

They really need to talk the next day on their way back to the 9th Branch.

 

* * *

 

Meanwhile on the other side of the globe, Godzilla was still leaving a trail of death and destruction behind him. He was getting closer to the border of California so he could smell big cities just on the other side of the mountains in front of him. He will soon reach the sea and go to his target. 

 

There was still the human flying vehicles, trying to stop him from advancing in his march. But there was absolutely nothing they can do…

 

...Only he can. And he was already close. Looks like he’ll have to stop for a while. Reassured that it was only one Guardian and not a very strong one. Godzilla looked down as earth was starting to split apart, big claws poking out, then a horn and finally a giant four legged body. The creature was very large but also very small next to the King of Monsters. Less than half his size.

 

Baragon.

 

The creature was a mammal-like reptilian creature with reddish-brown skin, a horn on his forehead, and large, floppy ears with notches at the end. He had some armor plates all over the back of his body and a long tail. His paws were gigantic and horned with spikes and three enormous claws, which he used to dig on the ground. The creature opened his yellow-red eyes and glared up to his old companion.

 

**_“Godzilla…”_ **

 

He roared, only Godzilla understanding the kaiju ‘language’.

  
It seems that he’ll finally get some sport.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter and the kaiju onesies! ...I want one...  
> If you guys could have a kaiju onesie, which one?
> 
> In the next chapter, the fight of two kaijus. Godzilla VS Baragon.  
> I hope you'll like it.


	4. Part 1 Chapter 3: Godzilla VS Baragon- The first Guardian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seiko bonds with Ethos.  
> Godzilla is a stubborn bastard.  
> Baragon also is a stubborn bastard.  
> Munakata don't know what to do.

_Chapter 3: Godzilla VS Baragon- the first Guardian_

  


“Ethos…?” called out Seiko on the pullout couch, “Are you sleeping?”

 

There was no answer from the man lying next to her.

 

“... I know you’re awake. You have your prosthesis plugged.” she stated.

 

At that statement, the man stiffened and started moving a bit, as if trying to not make any noise. The pharmacist sat up and leaned over the form of the destroyer. She saw him unplugging his robot arm and gently put it on the floor next to him. She stood still, looking down at her old classmate. He retreated his arm under the blanket and faked sleeping again.  Seiko sighed.

 

“Ethos… I can’t say that I know how you feel… Mostly because I don’t have many friends…”

 

Ethos slightly opened his eyes.

 

“But… We never knew that our class was also turned into Ultimate Despair… We never knew that Mori-chan and Hyde-kun were also… You’ll have to tell us tomorrow what happened. You know that, right?”

 

He didn’t move.

 

“But I want you to know… That you have friends here that are worried about you. You have the survivors of the 78th class Killing Game… You have Ando and Izayoi… and you have me. I think that you don’t believe we see you as a friend because you were more around Mori and Hyde… And after we got expelled you didn’t see us for almost two years... “

 

Ethos turned his head a little bit towards Seiko..

 

“Kirigiri-san told us there was proof that you are not one of them. I’d be lying if I said I don’t have some doubts… But I remember enough about you to say what you look and act a lot like when we were at school… and Mori and Hyde were completely different.”

 

Ethos was gripping the wing of his kaiju onesie tightly. Frowning.

 

“What I want to say is… I hope we can prove that you’re not one of them with your story… Because I want to trust you Ethos. I care about you. I am happy to call you my friend.” she smiled under her mask as she put her hand on Ethos’ cheek.

 

He remained silent for a few seconds before he started to chuckle. He turned around and looked at her with a grin.

 

“You know… In these kinds of moments you usually put your hand on the shoulder, arm or even the top of the head. Not the face.” he smiled.

 

“O-Oh! I’m sorry!! I never did that before so I-”

 

“It’s fine.” he cut her, “Thank you Seiko. What you just said… means a lot to me… I’m happy to have you as my friend too.”

 

She looked at him happily.

 

“I’ll hug you tomorrow morning. A hug while sharing the bed will make it awkward.” he smirked, “Good night, Seiko.”

 

She leaned back to the pullout couch.

 

“Good night, Ethos.”

 

And they spent an actually pretty comfortable night in those onesies.

 

* * *

 

Meanwhile on the other side of the globe, two kaijus were having a staring contest, or rather a glaring one. They slowly started to walk in circles. They knew that what would come next couldn't be avoided, but Baragon had to at least try.

 

**_“Godzilla… This has to stop. Stop this nonsense, old comrade.”_ **

 

But he didn’t understood that he won’t be able to stop the bigger kaiju. Godzilla will reach his goal, Baragon had nothing to say about this. There was no stopping him, and certainly not the red kaiju.   


The mammal-like kaiju looked down, as if unsure if he wanted to go on. But he quickly raised his head and growled. The other Guardians were counting on him to slow down Godzilla as much as he can. There was no other choice then. Baragon roared at his new opponent.

 

**_GRRREEEOOONGK_ **

 

Godzilla stepped back in surprise. So they really were going to fight, heh? He puffed his chest and let out a mighty roar of his own. The fight was about to commence. He steps forward, the impact between the ground and his foot shaking the earth around them. Let’s begin.

 

Suddenly, the red kaiju started running up one of the mountain surrounding them.

 

Baragon got way faster than the last time he saw him. The moment the smaller kaiju was high enough, he jumped toward Godzilla’s face and slapped it with his giant paw, making the monster’s body jerk along the swing. He also got stronger. The moment the Guardian landed on his feet, he immediately ran again up another mountain and repeated the attack, this time scratching the back on the right shoulder of the giant lizard with his giant claws. The scratch was deep as blood splashed on the ground. He repeated the action once more but this time, Godzilla leaned, turned around and slammed Baragon on the ground with his tail.

 

The red kaiju wasn’t done yet, oh no. He faced the giant monster face on, his horn starting to glow an orange light, he opened his mouth and a wave of orange flames spread out from his snout and wrapped everything in his field of view: the valley and Godzilla.

 

* * *

 

The rescue team from the last city were now ready to go to the next city that Godzilla will go through. They just needed the information from the choppers following and attacking him. The only survivor of the last hostages was sent to a Headquarter to be healed and taken care of. Munakata jumped into the helicopter with his friends, ready to go. As the helicopter took off, he contacted the attack team.

 

“Head Munakata! We’ve been trying to contact for an hour!” shouted an agent through the intercom.

 

“We had problems with the connection after Godzilla destroyed the city. What’s his status and position?” The Future Foundation vice-leader asked.

 

“He’s heading for the California coastline.”

 

“Alright, we’re heading to the cities over there. Keep distracting him.” ordered Munakata, looking at his teammates that nodded at him.

 

“Also… Sir?”

 

“What is it?”

 

“There’s… Another one.” said the agent gloomily.  


“What?”

 

“Another Kaiju. A smaller, dog-looking, red one. It’s confronting Godzilla at the moment we’re speaking.”

 

Munakata raised his head, Sakakura and Yukizome were looking at him with wide worried eyes. The Head of the second Branch looked outside. Another one? Just how many are there, hidden? Are they all like Godzilla? How will humanity defend themselves against such monsters in times like these?

 

“Sir? What are the orders?” demanded the agent through the intercom.

 

“...Is the red one hostile? Towards the humans?”

 

“We don’t know. It appeared from the ground, and engaged combat with Godzilla.”

 

“There’s no choice then… Attack both Kaijus with all you have. We’re not taking chances. But aim mostly at Godzilla.” ordered Munakata.

 

“Yes, Sir!” shouted the agent before cutting the communication.

 

The vice-leader looked outside again. Sakakura was already cursing, another kaiju thrown at them was not what Future Foundation needed. Indeed, it was not what they needed at all. They just hope that the weapons Izayoi’s making will be effective… And when will they be ready?

 

Another Kaiju… How many more will appear?

 

* * *

 

“You heard the orders! Fire!”

 

And another rain of missiles and bullets started to fall on the two fighting kaijus. The bigger one didn’t even flinched at the impacts and explosions but Baragon was pushed back and thrown backward by three successive explosions.  
  
How does it feels to be attacked by the one you’re protecting? The humans don’t understand, they’ll never do. And their ignorance is what led them to their doom, but there’s more left. The remaining humans will be destroyed by Godzilla, Baragon should stay out of his way.

 

**_“They just don’t know yet and it does not matter. Mothra and King Caesar are counting on me. I will keep fighting you. No matter the disturbance.”_ **

 

Godzilla growled at that response. So like that King Caesar and Mothra will appear too. The one who sealed him. So Baragon’s role here is to slow him down. He’ll have to defeat the smaller kaiju quickly then. His dorsal spines started to glow a blue light. Baragon noticed that and he started digging on the ground quickly.

 

The titan released his Atomic Breath at the spot the red kaiju was standing, but the latter was quicker than expected and the only thing in front of Godzilla was a giant hole. He started to look around suspiciously, where will he emerge from?

 

A roar from his right caught his attention, he turned only to see his opponent jumping from a hole in the mountain, and locking his maw on the right forearm of the titan. Baragon quickly tightened the bite and dug his fangs inside the taller kaiju’s flesh. Blood started to spurt out and drip on the scaly arm of the King of Monsters. Baragon being smaller, the rest of his body was dangling in the air but he kept trying to have some support with his paws. The missiles from the human’s flying vehicles still attacking both kaijus were not helping him, but he kept his mouth biting.

 

Godzilla roared in pain as his muscles were getting pierced. He could feel the pressure of the red monster’s jaw slowly getting stronger. He needs to get rid of the Guardian. He tried to punch him with his left hand but all attacks were blocked by the flailing paws of the other kaiju. He then decided to use a Nuclear Pulse, this should do it. Atomic energy pulsing inside the small kaiju’s mouth should hurt him enough to force him to release his grip.

 

Godzilla started to focus his energy but an explosion from a missile near his eye broke his focus. He turned around to roar at the humans. His tail slamming on the lowest target, destroying the vehicle. He started to focus once more.

 

Baragon noticed the raise of temperature so he spat his flames on the arm. Shattering the focus of the titan. Flames and fresh wounds were a very painful match. The King let out another painful roar.

 

Oh! So Baragon’s wants to play the stubborn bastard, heh? Well he’ll play the cruel bastard.

 

Godzilla used all his strength to lift his right arm up, with Baragon still clinging to it. He lifted his fist to the highest point and suddenly slammed it down on the ground, slamming at the same time the body of the red kaiju on the ground. The impact shaking the earth in a giant cloud of dust and an enormous bang. But the Guardian still didn’t let go, his grip just loosened up a bit. The King of Monsters lifted his arm once more and slammed it down harder. He noticed that Baragon was now bleeding from his nostrils but still did not let go. His eyes full of determination, glaring up to Godzilla. So the titan lifted his arm one last time, the smaller monster was now trying to stop him by throwing his paws everywhere, scratching him at certain occasions. But that did not stop the leviathan from slamming the monster on the ground with even more force, actually leaving an impact crater where he smashed Baragon. The latter finally letting go of the bigger monster’s arm, tired and hurt.

 

But that didn’t mean they were done. Godzilla stomped the red kaiju with his giant scaly foot. The Guardian let out a shriek of pain that was cut as air was cut from his lungs when the titan kicked him. Baragon was now panting heavily on the ground. He was defeated.

 

Godzilla turned around toward the city, it seems that the humans stopped attacking. He didn’t know the reason and it didn’t matter. If Baragon was smarter, he would stay down.

 

**_“You… I’m not done yet. I… Must slow you down. It’s only been a few hours… I… Can’t give up. They are counting on me to gain some time.”_ **

 

Hmf! Either he has a great resolve, or he’s stupid. He didn’t want to go there but it seems that if he didn’t want to be bothered by the Guardian… He’ll have to beat him to the point he wouldn’t be able to walk for some days. He turned around, the smaller kaiju was already on his feet. Suddenly he did something the titan didn’t expect: Baragon folded his ears over his eyes, the notches interlocking with his horn.

 

And then charged at Godzilla, who quickly unleashed his Atomic Breath on him but the ears protected him from hurting his face so he didn’t stop and managed to stab deeply the soleus (just above his feet) of the right leg. The Guardian retreated, removing his horn from the stabbed hole that started to spurt blood.

 

The King kneeled down. And at seeing this, Baragon folded his ears again over his eyes and aimed at his torso. He won’t kill Godzilla but with a wound that important, he’ll be stopped for at least two days. He took some momentum and charged then jumped. But the giant lizard blocked the thrust with his hand. Instead of his torso, his palm got stabbed and skewered. During this moment of confusion, Godzilla used his other hand to grab the horn, pulled it off from his injured hand and lift the red kaiju as he stood up. The glare he sent to Baragon froze him to the bone.

 

Godzilla lifted his right injured hand, balled it into a fist and punched at full speed and force at the Guardian’s stomach. Baragon spat blood as he was getting thrown back, ribs cracked but also his horn was pulled forward by the titan’s left hand. And after three more powerful punches, the horn gave up, cracked and finally broke, separating itself from the rest of the body.

 

The Guardian kaiju flew a few dozen meters away and landed on his back. Utterly defeated. He couldn’t even move a muscle. Godzilla huffed and turned around, dropping the yellow horn to the ground. It will take at least ten days for Baragon to get back on his feet. He warned him.

 

**_“I’m sorry… I failed… Mothra… Your plan…? Will it work…?”_ **

 

Baragon grunted before losing consciousness. Godzilla didn’t even feel the need to let out a victory roar. So… like that Mothra had a plan…

 

Godzilla limped away from the battlefield, leaving a trail of blood from the leg wound. He reached a city, he could at least roar at it to warn the humans that their doom was coming.

 

**_SKKKRRREEEOOOONGK_ **

 

He reached the sea, leaving a trail of destruction mixed with his own blood behind him in the last three hours. Baragon managed to slow him down. And the fight was actually long enough for the rescue teams to evacuate most of the humans, which kind of disappointed him that there was no many humans who will die under his feet. But it didn’t matter.

 

There was somewhere he needed to go. Somewhere across the ocean, very far away.

 

The place where the giant human weapons were built.

 

* * *

 

“Munakata, the report says that the red kaiju is down and unconscious. What are the orders?” asked Sakakura, report in hand.

 

“Whatever creature that red kaiju is, thanks to its fight with Godzilla, we managed to save 85% of the hostages… For the moment keep him under surveillance. Do not let any Remnant of Despair approach it. We’ll ask the other branches if any agent recognize the red kaiju.”

 

“Roger that. Gonna tell them right now.” nodded the former Ultimate Boxer turning around.

 

“Oh, and Sakakura.” called out Munakata.

 

“Yeah?”

 

“I’m glad we got to do these missions together again. It’s been a while. Pass the message to Yukizome too, please.”

 

“Y-Yeah. No problem boss. Will do.” said the boxer leaving the room.

 

Munakata sat down and looked at the reports. The giant lizard was unstoppable… for Future Foundation anyways. It seems that only a kaiju can face this monster. He hopes that he’ll have some good news about the identity of the red kaiju. If only they had… No.Godzilla is aiming at inhabited cities, the casualties will be enormous. He needs to be less extreme. That’s what Naegi Makoto taught him, just like he taught him to take more actions. These kind of weapons of mass destruction are not existent anymore anyways…

 

Future Foundation was completely powerless against the King of Monsters…

 

They were completely overwhelmed by….

 

**Godzilla.**

  
  


Part 1: Baragon

_-The End-_

_*_

_*_

_Kaiju Guardians left: 2_

  
**_To be continued..._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here's the end of the first part. Baragon is defeated!  
> King Caesar, it's your turn!  
> But what is this place Godzilla is looking for? And are the citizens safe from him?  
> Future Foundation can't do nothing against such monster.
> 
> Next time: Part 2: King Caesar! Chapter 4: Ethos' experience of the Tragedy.  
> Time to hear a story about suffering.


	5. Part 2: King Caesar. Chapter 4: In the Center of Despair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ethos tell his tale of his past during the Tragedy.  
> He tells the horrors he saw in the front row.  
> Godzilla arrived in Japan and is heading to a certain city.  
> King Caesar awakes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: There will be slight non-con in this chapter. It won't be described or explicit. But it's there.

** _Part 2: King Caesar_ **

 

_Chapter 4: In the center of Despair_

 

_“It seems that Baragon got defeated…”_

 

**“I sensed that. At least he slowed him down enough for the humans to escape. Also, it seems I’ll wake up sooner too.”**

 

_“Same here, Caesar.”_

 

**“Godzilla is heading to the small land… I hope I’ll wake up in time before he starts a new path of destruction.”**

 

_“Yes… I’ll hatch tomorrow but I’ll need more time to grow and transform.”_

 

**“Understood”**

 

_“Be safe.”_

 

**“Same goes to you Mothra.”**

 

* * *

 

The moment they woke up, they went to take breakfast with the other members at the cafeteria. But not before a bear hug from the destroyer to Seiko. Action that made some eyebrows rise from the other guests. Ethos was eyed suspiciously by some agents but everything went smoothly than expected. They also received the news about a new kaiju that appeared in the United States. There was a request to all Future Foundation agents to identify the kaiju.

 

It was Baragon, he was sometimes seen in movies but in the one of the latest ones, _GMK Giant Monsters all-out Attack_ , he was a Guardian. But it wasn’t enough to say if he was there to help the humans or not. There wasn’t any proof about that. So until further news, Future Foundation must keep an eye on the unconscious body of the red kaiju.

 

After their meal, Ethos said his goodbyes for his friends of the 14th Branch and left in a helicopter with his old classmates. Ruruka complained about Seiko joining them but the black and red haired man convinced her to let her join for the ride. The first ten minutes were really quiet…

 

“Actually, Ethos.” started Ruruka, “I couldn’t believe it, but your onesies were really comfortable! We slept so well, Yoi-chan and I!”

 

“Really? Hehe. That’s funny. That’s exactly what Yuuko and Mike said when they tried it the first- oh…”

 

Another silence fell in the chopper. Izayoi looked up at Ethos as he was staring down, trying to force a smile. Seiko was also looking at him in a worried way.

 

“Ethos… remember our talk… you don’t have to hide yourself from us. We know how much Mori-san and Hyde-kun meant to you…” said the masked woman, putting a hand on his shoulder.

 

He shook a bit, and slowly looked up at his friends.

 

“Don’t worry about the pilot. He won’t say a word.” The way Izayoi said the last sentence sent a chill down everyone, except his girlfriend, spine.

 

“Just let yourself go then we can talk, alright?” Said the candy maker with a little smile.

 

Ethos started shaking, he kept looking down and his vision slowly started to blur, he brought a hand to his face then the other and started to sob for the second time. Not minding the stares.

 

After a good minute, he looked up with red eyes and a smile. He needed that. He mouthed a thanks to his friends as Seiko gave him a tissue to clean himself.

 

“Are you feeling better?” Asked the blonde blacksmith.

 

“Yeah…”

 

“Good. Because we need to be serious now.”

 

And all at once, their smiles faded and turned into a serious frown. Ethos looked directly in their eyes.

 

“So you want to know how they became Despair and why I am not. Also how I survived among them without turning into one of them, right?”

 

“Exactly.” Nodded Ruruka.

 

“Alright.” Ethos said as he sat straight, “I have nothing more to hide. I’ll tell everything”

 

**_\--- Years ago ---_ **

 

I remember their last… ‘sane’ moments like if it was a few days ago… I just had this job in Europe that should last at least three days. It was difficult to leave the school without problem because of the Parade, but I managed to go out with the help of the security. So before I left Mike, Yuuko and I decided to take one goofy picture. I took Yuuko on my back and Mike took me on his shoulders. We took the photo before the tower inevitably collapsed.

 

“Hehe! wooow!” I shouted as I fell backward because of Yuuko who suddenly balanced herself taking a pose.

 

“Hahaha!!” she laughed as she wrapped her legs and arms on me during the fall.

 

And we hit the ground, I spun during the fall so I wouldn’t crush her.

 

“Are you guys alright?  That was quite a fall.” asked Mike, extending both hands for us to grab.

 

Here we were… A great trio of friends… but two of them would be tainted by Despair and bring me down in their madness.

 

* * *

 

Yuuko asked Ethos, hugging his arm “Are you sure you want to go? It’s not very safe with the Reserve Course acting like that…” she said.

 

“You know I can’t let pass such a job. Destruction jobs are very rare. It's been awhile since I had a proper job that goes with my talent.” Ethos smiled at his girlfriend, patting her head.

 

“Don’t pet me!” she growled as she bit his left hand, still in bone and flesh.

 

“Ouch!” laughed the destroyer.

 

“Here, I got your stuff!” said a green haired man behind them, he was wearing his Hope’s Peak uniform but still had his fang collar around his neck and his Lion mane on his shoulder.

 

“Thanks Mike. Sorry I had to ask you to get it for me.”

 

“No problem. Just good luck and bring us a souvenir.” grinned the Hunter as he threw the bag at Ethos’ face.

 

The destroyer took it and put Jessie, his sledgehammer, inside it. He kissed Yuuko on the lips and fist bumped Mike as he said goodbye and started running toward the entrance fence. He yelled to the guards to open up the gates. The second some students got in, the guards were already beating them up. Ethos had no choice but to punch some to go through them.

 

* * *

 

The job was easy it only took two days but they invited him to stay longer to see a bit the city. He didn’t know if he could accept but after a call to Yuuko and Mike, they convinced him to stay and take a break. They gave him a giant grocery list to bring back from where he was. He smiled at them as he said he’ll find everything they are asking.

 

He got back a week later… He didn’t know that a lot has happened during this week. Nothing looked different. But something has changed… Yuuko and Mike were acting a bit weird.

 

First, Yuuko was designing her levels more and more cruelly. Death traps everywhere but still doable… If you were a pro. Ethos was there to test it and tell her to be less cruel. He just thought she wanted to try a new kind of level design, like the one in the rage online games.

 

Secondly, Mike was getting more and more interested in dangerous animal, looking for the one he called the ‘alpha’. He said he wanted to hunt it down and kill it, like that he will become the stronger hunter. And become the alpha himself.

 

Then one day, Yuuko asked Ethos how to properly destroy 7 buildings. The plans she had were very precise, as if they were real building. She said it was for a great game and they needed to destroy the buildings. He trusted her, and gave her the instructions…

 

**_\---The Day of the Beginning---_ **

 

They were in the classroom, and there was a lot of noise coming from inside the building. The teacher went outside to see what was going on. After a minute, Yuuko grabbed the destroyer’s hand.

 

“Let’s go. The show is about to start. We have everything we need in Mike’s bag. And we can get more stuff along the way.” she said, as if it was completely normal.

 

“Excuse me, what?” Ethos asked, confused.

 

Mike stood up and grabbed his machete. He gave his knife to the level designer and pointed at Ethos’ sledgehammer.

 

“You’ll need it. Be ready. We’re leaving in ten seconds.”

 

“What? What’s going on??” Ethos asked again.

 

There was a shriek outside and suddenly the door opened and a Reserve Course student entered the room armed with a bloody pickaxe. But Mike was faster as he cut the student’s throat and kicked him against the wall as he bleeds out. The green haired man yelled that it was time to go and that everyone who’s ‘ _like them’_ to follow him. They got out of the room and started to head for the exit. Ethos saw the corpse of their teacher, a knife planted between the eyes.

 

“What the FUCK is happening?? Can someone tell me, please?!” he begged, his voice filled with a mixture of fright and anger.

 

“I’ll explain to you once we’re safe, ok?” Yuuko answered as she pecked his cheek, but that did not calm him at all.

 

They kept running down the halls and stairs, Mike leading the charge and killing any Reserve student on their way. Some of their classmates got stuck fighting the other students but that did not stop the trio. Well, Ethos wanted to help them but the hunter and level designer told him to forget about them.

 

They managed to get out of the building and out of the school ground. Mike shouted to Ethos and Yuuko to get in his car that was parked right in front of the school. They got in and the hunter drove away from the school, feeling excited.

 

“So can you two fucking explain what the fuck is going on?!” yelled the destroyer on the backseat with his girlfriend next to him.

 

“Not yet. Hyde-kun, where are they?” asked Yuuko, ignoring Ethos’ request.

 

“Under the seats.” responded Mike, also ignoring Ethos and the red lights of the streets.

 

The brunette girl grabbed a bag from under the driver seat and took out a grenade from it. She took the ring off and threw it out of the window.

 

“WHAT THE FUCK?!” exclaimed Ethos before the explosion, he was about to say something else but another one was thrown out.

 

He grabbed the next one that was about to be thrown, but quickly gave it back as Yuuko showed him the ring in her hand with a grin. She threw it out of the window. Ethos was terrified and completely confused. But not only that, he was irritated that none of his friends were telling him why they were doing that suddenly. He undid his seatbelt and jumped to the driver’s place, he elbowed Mike’s shin and grabbed the wheel before turning it violently, getting them in an accident.

 

At least no grenade exploded.

 

Mike was the first to get out, dragging Ethos. He asked if he was okay once Yuuko got out too.

 

“No! I’m not! Will you two fucking morons tell me wha- OOF!!’ he got cut off as his girlfriend jumped on him and planted him on the ground.

 

She sat on his torso and grabbed his face with both hands. And there Ethos saw it, her face. It was full of malicious glee. And her eyes… were full of madness, corruption. This wasn’t the Yuuko he knew and loved. But for some reason, the way she talked to him… made him believe that she was still in there somewhere.

 

“Oh my God! She was right! SHE WAS RIGHT! When we asked her if we should tell you and turn you into one of us, she said not to do so! That the despair on your face will be delightful! AND IT IS!! SHE WAS RIGHT! IT’S BEAUTIFUL! DELICIOUS!! I COULD JUST KISS YOU RIGHT NOW!!!” She screamed, tears pouring out of her crazy eyes and drool from her mouth, still gripping tightly his face, her nails slowly digging through his skin.

 

“Yuu...ko?” asked Ethos with a little voice, afraid.

 

“Listen, man.” started Mike as he went to the trunk of the car, looking for something. “I know it’s confusing for you. But the world will become like that sooner that you expect. If you want to survive… You should stay with us and do as we say.”

 

“What are you talking about? The world?”

 

“Yes! Look!!” Chirped the level designer as she pulled out her phone from her pocket and showed a live footage to Ethos.

 

“Wait… These are… the buildings I gave you the plans to d-”

 

Multiple explosions, the buildings collapsed entirely. Screams were heard and then silence under a giant cloud of dust that reached the red sky. Ethos’ eyes widen in horror.

 

“I...I…”

 

Yuuko brought him back to his feet. Mike approached them with three giant half black and half white bear mask. Yuuko grabbed two as the Ultimate Hunter put on the last one. She handed one to her boyfriend.

 

“We are Despair now, Ethos. We will bring the rest of the world into despair. Stay with us… or you’ll die.”

 

Ethos slowly grabbed the mask with a shaky hand and put the mask on, still shaking. Yuuko smiled at him and pecked the bear mask mouth. She put on hers and grabbed his hand.

 

“Let’s go.”

 

He learned two days later that these building had 2379 people inside. All dead. 2379 lives on his conscience.

 

* * *

 

Months passed, and it was horrible for Ethos. The people known as Despair were making slaughters everywhere. Mike was hunting down humans as if they were animals. Yuuko created horrible death games where the players were innocent normal people and the punishment and reward was death.

 

He could still remember when she, with the help of other Despair, made some sort of race track with the streets and made people run to it. He saw when the desperate humans were ready to push the other in the mines and other mortal traps delimiting the track just for a chance to get out alive. He was with Yuuko at a window of a building. Along with other Despairs, all looking down on the race, making bets or just throwing explosives to make sure that the human they bet on will win. But at the end it was just death awaiting the winner as they were shot by Mike. And right after that a shower of bullet and explosives rain down on the remaining contestants.

 

Of course, Ethos tried more than once to save some people, but every time, they were shot or sliced by the Hunter the moment they turned around the corner of a street.

 

“Ethos, if the other saw you. They will attack you for treason.” he repeated to his best friend.

 

But Ethos didn’t care he knew how to defend himself he just wanted to save someone. He knew he’ll die eventually, there’s no way he can survive such monstrosity. But he did.

 

Any sane person wouldn’t have any more feelings for his best friend and girlfriend after seeing them doing such monstrosities… but the way they protected him every time a Despair wanted to harm the Ultimate Destruction… gave him hope that the real Yuuko and Mike were still inside. And sure his reactions made them desperate to see him in such state of confusion. Because deep down, they still loved him.

 

Mike sometimes disappeared for a week and coming back like nothing happened. Except one time, he came back with half of his face ripped away, ‘a kiss from a giant squid’ he said. But Ethos quickly understood what he was doing. He was looking for the ‘alpha’. What was it? No one knew, but Mike was determined to find it.

 

Ethos learned about this big Organization fighting Despair: Future Foundation. And he wanted to help them by any way possible. But with being too close with the other Despair was way too risky. He at least supported them mentally.

 

And one day…

 

The group were in a building when suddenly an upper floor collapsed on them. Ethos pushed Yuuko when he saw that a giant piece of concrete was about to fall on her. His left arm got caught between two giant pieces of the floor above them. He screamed in pain as he could feel his bones being crushed under the weight. Yuuko and Mike ran to him, the worried expression on their faces made him think that he got them back to normal. The way they shouted to the other Despair to go and only leave Mikan Tsumiki, the former Ultimate Nurse behind so she could help Ethos gave him hope for a split second before it disappeared and the level designer looked at his face with glee.

 

“You’re face… so full of despair again… but even greater!”

 

Ethos sighed mentally as he looked down and started to sob. Mike approached his arm and tried to pull it out but it only made the Ultimate Destroyer shout in pain. His ‘girlfriend’ put a hand on his mouth to muffle his screams.

 

“I sent the others outside so they can distract the bastards of Future Foundation. Tsumiki will heal you once Hyde-kun is done, sweetheart.” she smiled sweetly.

 

But Ethos knew that something horrible will happen to him.

 

“Alright.” The green haired man said as he took out his machete, “Have you seen 127 hours? Then don’t look.” he grinned.

 

Ethos’ eyes widened as he was about to protest but Yuuko put his head on her lap and leaned down to kiss him passionately on the lips. Mike brought down the machete just above the elbow. The blade pierced through the skin and an inch into the muscle, blood splattering everywhere.

 

Ethos opened his mouth to scream but it was once again muffled with Yuuko’s lips. She used this opportunity to slide her tongue inside his mouth. But he didn’t reciprocate as he was still screaming. Mike didn’t stop chopping his arm off. Thankfully for the destroyer, he passed out after the third chop.

 

* * *

 

Another month passed. Ethos has lost his left arm. He has lost a lot of things. And the most horrible feeling was that he was still confused if he still loved his ‘friends’... Yuuko found a great hiding place for him and he wasn’t allowed to leave it until he recovers. That didn’t stopped her to have her ‘fun’ with him anyway.

 

 "I know you can't take the lead because of your missing arm..." she started to undress him, "But I can go top~" she would said with a sweet voice but Ethos didn't react. His body did instead. Each time.

 

Probably because his mind was still remembering the good time when she used that voice to arouse him automatically.

 

That was with Yuuko, Mike sometimes came to see if he was alright and was more soft but the second he started to talk about the way he killed humans and animals… all the comfort around him just went out the window.

 

**\--- Present---**

 

“Until one day they decided to send me to Tanaka’s lab. Where he created… monsters…”

 

“About that lab. What is it?” asked Ruruka, intrigued.

 

“To make it short, sometimes Tanaka would go out for days to bring havoc on earth with his army of savage animals, and sometimes he was in his lab creating chimeras. But all this should be told to every heads in one go.” explained Ethos, both of his hands intertwined.

 

“Oh… alright.”

 

“So I stayed there and for the first time I actually wasn’t suffering anymore. I wasn’t happy, but I wasn’t unhappy neither. I’m just glad they let me recolor my hair when it got too long I had to style it into a ponytail.” he sighed, “And the day the Killing Game of the 78th class started… I had enough and ran away. After some days you found me and you know the rest.” he smiled weakly.

 

“Yes we know. Kimura nursed you. Then you joined my branch once you became an official member. I made you this prosthesis. And you cut your hair.” said the blacksmith.

 

“Which was looking good on you actually.” the confectionist added.

 

“I agree.” followed the pharmacist.

 

“But that wasn’t me. The real Ethos Oroya has messy hair that makes any realistic artist cry from the mess.” he grinned, “But yeah there was this and then joined the 14th Branch when the kids arrived. They needed to see some familiar face… you know?”

 

“I understood that, that’s why I let you go.” nodded Izayoi.

 

Ethos smiled, he was happy now. The dark days were over. He was with friends that will help him. He just hopes that his story will help him on his judgement day.

 

“I’m actually surprised you didn’t give into Despair after such experience.” smiled Ruruka, but her face quickly turned into a confused one as Ethos started to chuckle.

 

“My best friend _and_ girlfriend turns into psychopaths. They killed people under my eyes… Then my best friend dies in a stupid way because it gave him despair… How on earth could I not fall into despair? Oh don’t get me wrong! I certainly has despair in me but not the kind of the one Future Foundation is fighting!” he quickly recovered as he saw his friends eyeing him suspiciously, “What I mean is, I am in despair… but normal level. Not Ultimate Despair, the destructive level…”

 

“I see…” sighed Seiko, “You know… You shouldn’t say that immediately during your judgement day… who knows how the other heads will react to such statement. Especially Sakakura or Munakata…”

 

“Yeah… You’re right…” Ethos smiled.

 

He looked out of the window. They just arrived to the 9th Branch, and right next to it the 8th. Ruruka and Izayoi really were inseparable, heh?

 

Ethos spent the next five days helping Izayoi recalibrate his weapons and explaining of Godzilla’s weak spots and what kind of weapons they would need.

 

 

* * *

 

**_Five days later, in the 14th Branch._ **

 

Everyone was working hard. Godzilla has been spotted a day ago and was heading for Japan. Of course an army of armed boats attacked the monsters but nothing worked as they sunk when the monster attacked them.

 

Naegi just received a report that the kaiju have reached land and was already walking toward his next destination. The missions of protecting and helping escape the citizens of the cities on the monster’s path came down like rain on all Future Foundation buildings in Japan.

 

At the moment he was reading the report to the 14th Branch head, Hagakure came in running.

 

“N-Naegichi! Kirigirichi!! B-Bad news!!”

 

“What i s it Hagakure-kun?” asked the ahoge boy.

 

“W-We know the place Godzilla is heading… or at least a place he’ll go through...” he said, his face full of worry.

 

“Well? Say it.” ordered Kirigiri, seeing no reason to make it wait.

 

“He’s heading to Towa City.”

 

Naegi’s reaction was direct, his eyes widen in fear and worry.

 

“Komaru…”

 

* * *

 

King Caesar woke up. He destroyed the mountain he was sleeping in. The civilization that once worshipped the Guardian was now dead. He already sensed it that the world has changed drastically but now he was seeing it… It was horrible. He couldn’t believe that the humans did this. But he knows… that even this world can be rebuilt.

 

He ran towards the beach and jumped in the salty water, Godzilla already reached land. He needs to be fast. He started to swim, he needs to go faster. He needs to stop his old comrade, or at least slow him down long enough for Mothra’s plan to succeed.

 

**“I won’t go easy on you, Godzilla. I never do, old friend. So be prepared.”**

  
And the King of Monsters was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Towa City! Komaru and Fukawa are there! They need to tell them and go evacuate them and everyone else! But will the Monokumas let Future Foundation do that??  
> Will King Caesar arrive in time to stop Godzilla??
> 
> You'll see in the next chapter: Mission in Towa City.


	6. Part 2: Chapter 5: Towa City SOS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Future Foundation raids Towa city to evacuate the humans before Godzilla comes.  
> Naegi will find his sister but the Monokumas makes him a primary target!  
> And a new challenger approaches

_Chapter 5: Towa City SOS_

 

Ethos was helping as best as he could in the 9th Branch; he was helping Izayoi recalibrate and test the prototypes of every dangerous weapons the blacksmith was creating. Trying to do one that could hurt, and hopefully kill Godzilla. But nothing. The best they could do would just be flicking the forehead of the monster and make him even angrier.

 

Izayoi noticed something wrong with Ethos’ robotic arm and as he was the designer of it he asked:

 

“Ethos, your arm is creaking slightly. Did something happen ? Do you take good care of it?”

 

“What? Of course! Why on Earth wouldn’t I take care of _my arm_ ? But… something did happen _.”_

 

“Don’t tell me they still do that prank on you each month!” laughed Ruruka who was sitting on a table close by, watching her boyfriend working.

 

“Yeah… And this time… it was twice in the same month. I’m so angry!” pouted the Destroyer, crossing his arms.

 

The blonde man asked what happened, Ethos told them the chase that Kirigiri and Naegi made him do as he was running behind his robot arm that was being pulled by them. He felt embarrassed cause he just understood that he should have aimed at the thread from the beginning and not for his arm. While the candy maker laughed, the blacksmith just sighed exasperatedly with a facepalm.

 

“I see… Alright give it to me, I’ll fix it quickly” said Izayoi.

 

“Alright!” smiled the red and black haired man as he unplugged his arm and handed it to his friend, “Ah! That reminds me that when I was in your branch they also did that. And once you got the arm too!”

 

At hearing this, Izayoi slightly froze for half a second which made Ruruka raise an eyebrow as she noticed this.

 

“I wasn’t used to having a robot arm so I would hit the walls a lot when walking near one. I didn’t have a good control of the prosthesis. I remember it used to creak a lot because of the impacts. But when you received the arm for the prank. You just gave it back to me… and it stopped creaking… Sonosuke… Did you-?” he stared with a gigantic smile and his grey eyes filled with stars.

 

“I just repaired something I made.” Sonosuke said as he started to work on the arm.

 

“Sonosuke… I didn’t know that you… I feel…” started to say Ethos.

 

“Shut up. There. Now go back to work.” ordered the head of the 9th branch.

 

“Aye sir!” grinned the destroyer before leaving the room.

 

Izayoi let out a sigh and when he looked at his girlfriend, he saw she had a large grin.

 

“Not you too.”

 

“I knew you had a marshmallow heart under the steel plates, Yoi-chan.” she teased as she walked up to him, “But I didn’t know you showed it to the world sometimes.” she grinned as she put a macaron in his mouth.

 

He rolled his eyes as he munched on the sweetmeat. Lemon taste, his favorite.

 

* * *

 

A lot of agents were on this risky mission: Evacuate Towa City.

 

This mission will be difficult because it’s in this precise city that the Monokuma units were built and a whole army of Monokumas could be waiting around any corner. Sure there’s some spread all over the world, but we never see more than three in one place.

 

Godzilla will enter the city in less than an hour from the north side of the city. The most populated area is in the south. So the evacuation team will be there to evacuate and protect the citizens that had survived the first Monokumas attack. Asahina will lead the team, Hagakure is part of it. All agents are armed with a hacking gun and a regular one.

 

Togami and his team’s duty was to look out for Godzilla and command the attack team to hold back the kaiju for as long as possible. He’ll be on standby to inform the other teams of Godzilla’s progression.

 

Komaru Naegi and Toko Fukawa were at the North side of the city, they had no time to join the evacuation team. So they were heading for the tallest building in the city where Naegi, Kirigiri and their team will reunite with them and evacuate together. This was their mission: evacuate Komaru Naegi and Toko Fukawa before Godzilla destroy Towa City.

 

The Ultimate Hope was looking out of the window of the chopper, the worry on his face was very present. Kirigiri was sitting by his side and in front were three other agents that will help them. Their pilot was to their surprise, Steve Woods. This old man was supposed to have a broken leg after Godzilla first fight against a Monokaiju. But he volunteered to help the brunette. ‘I miss the action, and I’d rather be out than in a hospital room with some douchebag with a bullet in his foot!’ he said as he greeted the couple in the helicopter.

 

An agent asked Naegi why did they choose the biggest building as the meeting point when they could have asked the girls to meet them at a smaller building roof. Kirigiri answered for him, there was two reasons: First, on a smaller building, a Monokuma army could easily ambush them or take over the roof before they could take off. Also, while they would be busy fighting them, one could sneak in the helicopter and hijack it. Secondly, if Godzilla arrives and they were still fighting, they wouldn’t have any chance to escape while being so close to the ground.

 

The agent nodded. Steve notified to the team that he thought he saw the girls entering the building. The pilot put down the helicopter on the roof of the same building.

 

The five agents of Future Foundation got off the chopper and readied their weapons. Another agent asked Naegi why did they have to go into the building to search for the girls while they could just wait for them here on the roof. The brunette answered that they didn’t know how many Monokuma units were in the building, so they must go down to clear the path like that they could come back to the roof without too many difficulties.

 

The agents nodded and Kirigiri told one of them to stay on the roof with the helicopter. If there’s a Monokuma coming up she must contact them and defend the helicopter.

 

Naegi opened up the door and a team of four ran down the stairs.

 

“Hm, Kyoko?” Called out the brunette, making his girlfriend turn to face him, “why did you take a sniper rifle instead of a regular one and a Hacking gun like the rest of us?”

 

“Oh I have a hacking gun, don’t worry. This is just in case things gets ugly. At a short distance like in a hallway, it can go through multiple targets in one shot. Ethos showed me.” She answered.

 

“I-I see.” Smiled the ahoge boy, scratching his cheek.

 

That level was empty, not a single robot in sight or _to be heard_. So they walked down to the next floor but only to find a big wall of furniture blocking the path to the stairs leading down. It seems that the Monokumas have blocked the passage, forcing the team to make a detour to reach the floor below.

 

There was just two standard Monokumas units in one room that were quickly disposed by the agents. They kept going down. The building was big but hopefully they will meet up with the girls quickly.

 

What they didn’t notice was that the head of a destroyed Monokuma was still recording the agents. And when it’s eye locked on Naegi…

 

_Naegi Makoto- Ultimate Hope_

_Primary Objective acquired!_

_Sending a signal to all Monokumas unit_

_within the perimeter of one kilometer._

 

* * *

 

Asahina and her team were going pretty smoothly, mostly because there weren’t many humans left alive in the city. And the moment they saw the rescue team, they accepted their help without question.

 

There was one exception, four children had doubts about being helped by adults. But ended up agreeing knowing there was no other way. The news of Godzilla coming to the city wasn’t unknown.

 

The only nuisance with the mission was the Monokumas. They were coming in hordes, trying to slaughter the citizens and the agents. But thankfully there wasn’t many of them. Which was actually weird.

 

Hagakure then ran to her.

 

“Asahinachi!! There’s something weird with the Monokumas!”

 

“I know. There’s isn’t as many as predicted.”

 

“Not only that! But there was two chasing me and they suddenly turned around and left me alone!” He explained, and there were others heading to the building where Naegichi and Kirigirichi landed!”

 

“What? This is very bad! We must warn them! Let's go back!” She exclaimed, worry in her voice.

 

* * *

 

Togami didn’t let his eyes stray away from the titan that was already only 5 minutes away from the city’s first buildings. The attacks did absolutely nothing in slowing him down.

 

He quickly grabbed his intercom to contact the teams and inform them of the situation. But before he could do it, he just received another important report: another Kaiju just appeared and was already on its way.

 

He ordered a picture of the kaiju in question.

 

* * *

 

Everything just started to get intense for the rescue team as the Monokumas were getting more violent and more numerous. They were already 7 floors down and none of them had been killed. But that didn’t mean that they didn’t get injured. One of the agent got badly injured and was about to go back upstairs with the other one.

 

But just when they turned around a strange shaped Monokuma fell down from the ceiling right on top of one of the agents. While the crushed agent tried to push it away, the robot slammed one of its paw on his head and smashed down until a crack was heard. Leaving him unconscious or dead.

 

It was a Junk Monokuma.

 

This Monokuma was completely disfigured and didn’t look like its original counterpart.  The Junks Monokuma only had 3 limbs; two on its black side, and one on its white side. This Monokuma's black part was more red than black, while the white part had several brown and blue markings over it. The Monokuma's eye on the white side was completely bulging out and surrounded by red and cracks leading all the way up to its ears. The bear's typical sharp teeth were also missing, and its other teeth were worn down. The robot's face seems to be stuck in a permanent, toothy smile.

 

Everyone immediately started to shoot the robot bear with words bullet (hacking gun bullets) trying to destroy it. But the bear kept its eyes on Naegi the whole time as some Monokuma units arrived to their floor and attacked the last agent who had to run into a corridor to fight them off. Leaving Naegi and Kirigiri against the Junk Monokuma. Which still had its eyes on the ahoge boy as it started to charge at him.

 

The duo used a Paralyze bullet to stop the robot. Naegi stepped back but tripped against a furniture and fell on his butt. At that same exact moment, the robot came back to its senses and reached a hand for him. It didn’t see the canon of the sniper rifle pointed at its forehead as it only focused was on Naegi’s determined eyes as he pointed his hacking gun at the abomination’s face.

 

 

Naegi fired a Break Bullet on the monster’s face that made its head jerk back, the robot finally saw the canon of Kirigiri’s gun pointed at his head. She pressed the trigger and the bullet flew through the Monohuma’s head, destroying everything inside.

 

The robot bear fell on its back before exploding, somehow louder than the other units. But it seems to have attracted all the other Monokumas on the floor and even from the floors below.

 

“Naegi! Kyoko!” Yelled Asahina in their intercom.

 

Naegi grabbed it and answered as he started to shoot some Monokumas with Kirigiri at his side.

 

“Asahina! What’s the matter?”

 

“We evacuated as many as possible! But Godzilla is one minute away from the city! And it seems that all the Monokumas units are heading to your position.”

 

“Damn it…” he looked at the Ultimate Detective who nodded at him before pulling her hacking gun, “Alright! You should leave the city; we’ll join you as soon as possible.”

 

“Roger that! Be safe you two and bring Toko-chan and Komaru-chan safe and sound!” The swimmer said before turning off the communication.

 

Naegi heard a screech and looked at the source seeing a bestial looking Monokuma on all four with an arm in its mouth. It was from the agent that ran away. The ahoge boy took some steps back and bumped Kirigiri but she didn’t mind. They were now back to back, surrounded by Monokuma units.

 

The lavender haired agent was pushing away the Monokuma with the sniper rifle as she shot them with her hacking gun. The brunette was doing the same with both guns. But they were getting overwhelmed, for one Monokuma down there was three more.

 

“Kyoko… I fear that there’s too many for only the two of us… I’m sure you already noticed that they are all staring at me.” He whispered.

 

“You better not say what you’re about to say.” she sternly said as her rifle got destroyed by a Monokuma, but she destroyed the robot right after with another shot of her hacking gun.

 

She used her free hand to hold Naegi’s hand and intertwine their fingers.

 

“I’ll always be by your side, remember?”

 

“...Alright! We’ll get out of this-” he started but a giant roar from outside stopped him, “We need to find Komaru now. We’ll get out of here!” he said even more determined.

 

“LINK!” a feminine voice shouted, startling the brunette.

 

Suddenly a Monokuma started to attack its colleagues destroying them. A maniacal laughter was heard and all the Monokumas in front of them got cut into pieces. After the fireworks of explosions and a cloud of dust two girls were standing in front of the couple, ready for a fight.

 

“Komaru!” exclaimed Naegi, with a bright smile.

 

“Makoto?” asked his little sister, “It’s you!”

 

“Later with the incestuous kiss, Komaru! We still have fucking bears to cut into pieces! And there’re more coming.” shouted Genocider as she threw a scissor on the forehead of a Monokuma just so Kirigiri could shoot it and destroy it.

 

“She’s right let’s go. We need to go up.” ordered Kirigiri and everyone dashed upstairs, followed by an army of robot bears.

 

“Hmm… I’m not sure I know you. I’m Komaru Naegi, you?” Smiled the ahoge girl.

 

“Kirigiri Kyoko.”

 

“Big Mac’s girl.” Laughed the murderer making Naegi blush and Kirigiri roll her eyes.

 

“... wait what? Makoto, you have a girlfriend and never told me?!”

 

“I-I though Fukawa-san told you.”

 

“We have a lot to talk about, big brother.” She frowned.

 

* * *

 

Togami just warned his comrades on the ground about Godzilla entering the city and already starting his path of destruction. He now has the identification of the newcomer kaiju that was coming this way at a frightening speed.

 

It’s King Caesar, a Guardian Kaiju. He must certainly be there for Godzilla. But even if he was very interested to watch another Kaijus fight before his eyes, he knew that a kaijus fight will only bring destruction and the safety of his frie- comrades comes first.

 

“What the?” Shouted the pilot before doing an evasive maneuver.

 

Some sort of black and white truck flew by them, transported by 4 Monokumas with reactors up their butts. There was only one person who could order the Monokumas to do this.

 

“Monaca Towa…” Togami seethed.

 

Whatever she was doing, she was certainly running away from the city. He saw multiple helicopters flying away from the south part of the city. Seems that Asahina did her mission well.

 

He kept glaring at the big building where Naegi and Kirigiri were. Waiting for the helicopter to leave. But it wasn't moving.

 

He then noticed that Godzilla was also staring at the building, this was a bad sign. And it got worse as he approached the said building.

 

Togami grabbed the intercom.

 

* * *

 

“Togami, what is the mat-” started Kirigiri before getting cut.

 

“BYAKUYA-SAMA!! GIMME, ICE QUEEN!” Shriek Sho as she grabbed The Detective’s intercom, “MY PRINCE! IT’S BEEN SO LONG!!”

 

“Sho! This isn’t the moment.” Togami said loud enough for everyone to hear.

 

Naegi was getting a call from the agent on the roof at the same moment.

 

Godzilla was heading to the building they were in. They need to evacuate as soon as possible!

 

Suddenly the building shook, they needed to go faster! Genocider lifted Komaru bridal style and ran up the stairs, the Symbol of Hope and the detective close behind. Then another shake. They reached the floor with the wall and Genocider didn’t flinched as she cut it into pieces.

 

“Hurry up lovebirds! I’m not dying here without seeing Byakuya-sama’s magnificent face!” She ordered as she ran up the stairs again.

 

* * *

 

This building needed to be destroyed and whatever was inside it.

 

He didn’t understand why. He just came here to find where the weapons were being built and destroy the place. But when he walked in and saw the tall building, his instincts yelled at him that _something_ was inside there, _something_ important. Was it good or bad, he couldn't tell.

 

And the fact that he couldn't tell made this _something_ a threat.

 

He approached the building, ready to crumble it.

 

If it was a good thing, too bad for him. But if it’s bad and he left it get away, he’ll have to hunt it down and postpone his destruction of humans… _again._

 

So without any hesitation he violently slammed his hand on the facade of the building with a growl and started to push to make it fall.

 

* * *

 

They reached the roof but the building was pitching, in a very frightening rhythm. Godzilla was pushing the building. It’s now only a matter of second before the building will collapse.

 

The agent was already inside the chopper yelling to get faster as she shot the Monokumas that didn’t stop chasing them. Genocider threw Komaru inside and jumped right after, Kirigiri was next and grabbed Naegi’s hand before yelling to Steve to take off.

 

The helicopter quickly took altitude and flew away from the building that fell down like a castle of cards. Showing the frightening giant form of Godzilla who was behind it.

 

Naegi left the seats for the girls in the helicopter as the agent went to sit next to Steve. He was looking out the window, staring at the leviathan.

 

But something sent a chill down his spine: Godzilla looked up and his yellow eyes locked on the helicopter but Naegi could swear he was looking at him. The kaiju opened his maw wide open as his dorsal spines started to glow a blue light.

 

“Holy crap! STEVE! He’s preparing an Atomic Breath!!” shouted the ahoge boy.

 

“Shit! We’re still too close to completely evade it!!”

 

“Wh-what?” cried Komaru.

 

Naegi looked again at the monster, it was like his nightmare. His mouth was wide open and he could see the flames coming up his throat. The Ultimate Hope looked back at Kirigiri and extended his hand for her to grab it. He won’t let go no matter what. Further in the back of the helicopter Fukawa and Komaru were doing the same.

 

But suddenly quick heavy, enormous, footsteps were heard outside. When they looked, they only saw a yellow and brown blur. It was the kaiju that Togami told them was coming, King Caesar!

 

The newcomer jumped high in the air, right fist high and clenched and it brought down on Godzilla’s cheek just when he was about to release his flames, making him miss his target by some meters.  
  
But even if the flames didn’t engulf the chopper, it certainly did heat up excessively the side closer to the blue flames, the side Naegi was against. The surface was suddenly burning the ahoge boy’s hand as he jumped back to the other side, letting go of Kirigiri’s hand in the process. He hit the other side of the chopper, exactly against the door.

 

And at this moment he was out of luck, as he hit the other, cooler door, he pressed his hand behind him for support, on the door handle and with the movement of the chopper, the door slid open.

 

He didn’t even had time to comprehend what was happening as he saw the interior of the helicopter disappearing from his field of vision. He barely saw the horrified expressions of Kirigiri and Komaru yelling his name.

 

“MAKOTO!!”

 

“FUCK!” Yelled Steve.

 

In less than a second he felt himself falling, the helicopter shrinking more and more as he was falling away from it. He saw Kirigri’s frame poke out of the helicopter, extending her arm for him to catch. He mimicked her but in vain, they were already too far apart.

 

He closed his eyes as he understood he was going to die.

 

_I’m gonna die._

_I’mgonnadieI’mgonnadieI’mgonnadieI’mgonnadie!!_

 

He waited for his last moment, he wondered if it will hurt, he hopes not and if does will it be for less than a second or more? He waited to hit the ground, keeping his eyes shut.

 

Suddenly he touched it but from his right side then he felt the rest of his body touching it but it wasn’t a violent impact. He rolled, as if he was rolling down a hill. Then all movement stopped, he opened his eyes in confusion and immediately analyzed what he was laying on.

 

Thick skin.

 

He felt a low growl behind him, he slowly turned around and immediately understood what he was sitting on.

 

A kaiju paw.

 

The Kaiju was a bipedal shisa, a mythical creature who looks like the crossing of a dog and a lion. He had big red ruby eyes which were staring down on him. He had some sort of emerald gem on his forehead, orned with gold in the shape of a flame. He has brownish skin and some sort of dark brown armor plates on his body. He has a yellow fur on his head, torso, tip of his tail and some part of his body. It was King Caesar

 

But most important:

 

King Caesar _saved_ him.

 

He was standing between two buildings gripping the walls with his three claws that he had on each paws, a big scratch mark on the building, showing that the Guardian jumped and used the facade to steady himself as he saved the little human.

 

King Caesar sighed in relief at seeing that the brunette was safe and sound.

  
But Godzilla was not happy about that being punched and he prepared another Atomic Breath, glaring at the back of the other King kaiju.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> King Caesar saved the hope boy!  
> But will he be able to fight Godzilla and protect Naegi?  
> You'll see soon.  
> A clash between kings! the second round for Humanity will start soon!
> 
> Also boom! TWO illustrations in one chapter!


	7. Part 2: Chapter 6: Godzilla VS King Caesar- Sayonara Towa City

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new weapon is built. Tested and going to be improved.  
> Hope is saved.  
> A clash of two kings.  
> The end of a city.

_Chapter 6: Godzilla VS King Caesar- The second Guardian_

_Sayonara Towa City_

  


**_At the 9th Branch HQ, test Room_ **

 

Ethos sat on a seat against the wall as Izayoi asked him to evaluate the new weapon he created. Next to the destroyer was Seiko and Ruruka, the later waiting for her lover to show the power of his latest creation.

 

On the other side of the room was a big cube of zinc, the size of a small adult.

 

“Whenever you’re ready, man.” Said Ethos to the blacksmith.

 

The blonde man nodded as he aimed the big strangely designed cannon towards the metal block. He pressed a button and after some shaking it fired with a big boom some sort of rocket that planted itself on the cold facade of the target.

 

There was no explosion and the spectators looked at the blacksmith with an eyebrow raised. He grinned and pressed a button that was situated on the cannon. The rocket suddenly opened, showing a drill that started to spin and dig inside the block then he pressed another button, a beep was heard then a big part of the block exploded.

 

“Oooh!” Whistled Ethos watching this show.

 

“So? What do you think?” Asked Izayoi.

 

“Hmm…” Ethos stood up and put his serious mask face on. A face that everyone missed.

 

He walked closer to the partially destroyed zinc block. He knocked on it. He started to mumbling under his breath as he looked around. His serious eyes scrutinizing all the details of the partially destroyed block of zinc. He stood straight and turned towards his old classmates.

 

“So it’s a rocket that get stuck on the target before drilling and releasing an explosive inside, right?” He resumed.

 

“Exactly.”

 

“Hmm… what’s the R.E factor of the explosive?” He asked again.

 

“Hm…” interrupted Seiko, “what’s a R.E factor?”

 

“What?! You don’t know that?” Complained Ruruka, “Geez! Even I know that, stupid!” She seethed.

 

“Oh yeah? Well explain!” Ordered the pharmacist, angry.

 

“Girls! Please calm down. Ruruka don’t act up, I know that you don’t know what the Relative Effectiveness factor is.” Smiled Ethos, making the candy maker blush in embarrassment and Izayoi send a glare at him, “the R.E factor is just the unity of measure for an explosive’s demolition power. Obviously, bigger the R.E factor, bigger the explosion. _”_ He explained.

 

“Exactly.” Said the man dressed in red, “and to answer your question, Ethos, the R.E factor of this explosive is around 1,34.”

 

“So the same power as C-4…”

 

Ethos started to walk in circles, his metal hand against his mouth, the other one poking Jessie (his sledgehammer), and glaring at the ground as he was doing the calculations in his mind. He looked up and asked if the ‘sample’ arrived yet, to which Izayoi answered positively and told him in which room it was. The black and red haired man nodded and told them he had to do some comparison, Seiko followed him.

 

“What is the ‘sample’?” she asked his friend.

 

He smiled at her and reached the room, he opened it to show the content.

 

“A Godzilla scale.”

 

* * *

**_Meanwhile in Towa City_ **

 

So this human was _the_ one? He doesn’t look strong nor powerful. But Mothra told him that he will know, his instincts will tell him which one of them it was. He now must trust Mothra and protect this human. He was looking at King Caesar in such a surprised state, it’s adorable. But the small man looked behind the giant and looked scared.

 

King Caesar didn’t have the time to completely look over his shoulders when the blue atomic flames hit his back violently. The Guardian jumped down to the ground from the building he was perched and shielded with his right hand and body, where the human was, preventing any flames from hurting him. When Godzilla took a breath, Caesar slowly and carefully closed his hand, leaving enough space inside for the human to breathe.

 

He turned around and dashed towards his opponent, he needs to protect the human but for that he needs to stun the other kaiju for a time long enough.

 

* * *

 

Needless to say, Naegi got really scared when he sensed the hand shift and saw the claws of the kaiju slowly closing on him. He closed his eyes and protected his head in a pointless attempt for survival, not as if that would have help saving  him.

 

But nothing was pressing on him, King Caesar closed his hand but he had enough space to get in a more comfortable position. He heard an enormous footstep, it was very close so it must be the Guardian’s… but wait. He’s not going to-...

 

“Oh. Oh! OOAAAAAAAAAAH!!” he screamed as everything started to shake.

 

Outside of the hand, Caesar was swing his arms while running towards Godzilla.

 

When was last time Naegi screamed like that? Those last years he never screamed like that, having grown up and all, but that was just too much for such a short amount of time: He saved Komaru and Fukawa, touched a burning helicopter door, fell from a helicopter, got saved by King Caesar and now he was in his paw and it was moving as if he was in a box being thrown down the stairs.

 

His screams didn’t stop.

 

* * *

 

King Caesar approached Godzilla at a rattling pace, the kaiju took a deep breath while his dorsal spines turned blue to release another Atomic Breath. But the Shisa kaiju jumped, turned around and kicked the monster on the side of his face, throwing the monster to the ground.

 

Godzilla’s fall destroyed all the building near and underneath him. His face violently hit the ground. During the half a minute he was stunned an army of little bear robots units appeared and jumped on the kaiju, trying to hurt and kill him but in vain.

 

The kaiju stood up and tried to get rid of the annoying robots.

 

Meanwhile not too far away, King Caesar approached the roof of a smaller building and gently posed his right hand/paw on the roof, slowly opening it and dropping the human. He watched him for a few seconds to see if he was alright… He was. Then he looked up towards the flying vehicle that was staying still above him. The pilot was a smart human, not approaching a kaiju was a very wise choice that King Caesar understood perfectly. The Guardian looked at the human he saved, their eyes met and he nodded at him.

 

The sound of a Nuclear Pulse brought his attention back to Godzilla, looks like he destroyed the remaining robots on him. He now needed to distract the leviathan to let the humans escape. He walked away from the building, toward his opponent.

 

* * *

 

The second King Caesar walked away from the building where he dropped Naegi, Steve landed the chopper on the roof to evacuate the Ultimate Hope. Kirigiri and the agent jumped off the vehicle to retrieve the man.

 

“Makoto!” called the detective as she grabbed him and help him stand up.

 

“Ky-Kyoko.” He stammered, his hair even messier and clothes all wrinkled.

 

“Are you alright?” Asked the agent helping Naegi to walk.

 

“Y-yeah, I just have pins and needles in my legs.” He smiled.

 

“Nothing else?” The head of the 14th Branch asked, when he shook his head she let out a light sigh of relief, “Thank God…” she whispered as she also helped Naegi.

 

They jumped inside the chopper and Naegi this time stood at the back of the helicopter, Komaru jumped on his older brother in tears and brought him to a tight hug as she cried on his shoulder, she was very worried. Fukawa just let out a long sigh of relief. Kirigiri ordered Steve to get them away from there, what he was already doing the second everyone was inside the chopper.

 

After a good minute of silence and away from the kaiju fight, Steve Woods let out a roar of laughter, earning some glares.

 

“HAHAHA! Holly shit, kiddo! You got saved by _King Caesar!_ AND, you got a free ride on his palm!” He laughed again, “That’s one heck of a story to tell your children and grandchildren!”

 

“WHAT?!” Shouted Naegi sister, breaking away from the hug, “You have kids?! I’m an auntie?!” She exclaimed.

 

Naegi didn’t had the strength to correct her and just let out an exasperated sigh.

 

Looks like everyone forgot what just happened.

 

* * *

 

Godzilla glared at his old friend, he knew how strong Caesar was. This fight will be very difficult. But he first needed to clear his mind on something. He asked his future opponent facing him why did he saved this human.

 

King Caesar might be a Guardian kaiju but he knew more than anyone that sacrifices and casualties happens during a fight. His focus was always to save as many humans as possible, so why save this only one? Why take the time to save one while Godzilla could have killed hundreds more around the city?

 

**“I’m pretty sure you felt it too. Your instincts must have been alarmed at his presence.”**

 

So this _something_ was a human… just what is this human?

 

**“I myself doesn’t know… but Mothra needs him and said the human will stop you.”**

 

The King of Monsters let out a low growl that sounded like a chuckle. A human? Stop _him_?! Ridiculous! Just the thought of that was so ridiculous that it makes him angry, feeling insulted!

 

But again…

 

Mothra needs him… which means that the human will be in danger. And he knows his old best friend: Mothra would never put a human in a kaiju fight if the human wasn’t important. And the fact that Mothra needs him for her plan… means that the human is a threat. And he just escaped.

 

Godzilla let out another growl, more threatening this time. He needs to get this human and kill it. But King Caesar is on the way.

 

There’s no choice but to fight.

 

**“I won't go easy on you, Godzilla! I will stop you and with Mothra, we will seal you again! Prepare yourself!”**

 

The Guardian roared to the giant atomic lizard right before dashing towards him and jumping again, raising his right hand into a fist.

 

* * *

 

“Alright I’m back!” smiled Ethos as he walked back to the test room with Seiko staring at him with big surprised eyes.

 

“So?” asked the couple.

 

“Needed just to test the zinc block.” he grinned as he walked towards the object, taking Jessie off his belt and grabbing it tightly with his metal hand.

 

At seeing the Ultimate Destruction holding his sledgehammer as if he was about to smash something, the trio stepped back. It’s been a while since they saw him destroy something. Even if it’s destruction, the fireworks he did with his smashes were pretty beautiful, artistic.

 

One meter away from the target he loaded the sledgehammer and with one powerful swing in a specific space on the already partially destroyed facade, he destroyed a good amount of the rest of the block in a giant ‘SBAM’.

 

Bits flew all around him, spinning in the air like dancers. Some bigger bits were followed by a troop of smaller ones, following the leader. Some were accompanied with another one, spinning together like newlyweds in a slow dance. And finally, the conclusion: they crashed on the walls, ceiling and floor, leaving dust marks. Ethos looked at his work with determined eyes as he made even more calculations in his head.

 

“Ethos? So what’s the verdict?” asked Seiko.

 

“Just five seconds… Alright. So first of all, the scale is way harder than zinc, and you’ll need more powerful explosives. Secondly, you should make either a way bigger cannon, or just slightly if we aim precisely at the sensitive points, not weak points, we don’t even have the good weaponry for them. And finally, more rocket power to the drill if you want to dig through the scale since not even bullets can leave a mark.”

 

Izayoi was taking notes, listening carefully. Ruruka and Seiko were listening with big smiles, the trio certainly missed to see Ethos in his serious mode.

 

“Alright, I’ll see what I can do. You spoke about sensitive points, what and where are they?” asked the blacksmith.

 

“Godzilla is a reptilian, no matter how you look at him and a giant one, which means that his scales are pretty enormous like the sample we have and will have more of them, I hope. The scales are protecting his body, but there’s only some places where the scales are small enough to fold, these are the sensitive points, where the scales do not protect the skin beneath completely. The bombing won’t kill Godzilla because of his regeneration powers, which are pretty damn quick, so instead of killing him we should aim first at weakening him! We can use powerful explosive to literally blow off an arm. His regeneration heals wounds, not lost of limb.”

 

“I see, where are those spots?”

 

“Like I said, where the skin folds, which means around the articulations under the armpits, behind the knees… Normally there’s also around the neck but Godzilla has a large and long neck that prevent him from folding it. So yeah, we’ll have to aim at the other sensitive spots.” Ethos explained.

 

“How do you know all that?” asked Ruruka enthusiastically but she regretted the question when she saw the dark expression on her friend’s face.

 

“Mike taught me that, also about the scales…”

 

An awkward silence filled the room…

 

“Anyway,” continued Ethos, “about the scales yes. The weak spots are protected by the scales covering the body, scales that can melt at very high temperatures but are completely bulletproof! The best way to hit the skin is with a blade.”

 

“How so?” asked Seiko.

 

“Well, the scales are solid enough for the bullets to bounce against it, meanwhile a blade will slide against the scale. and will eventually reach a point between two scales then everything will go smoothly with the slash once the blade inside the flesh.” he said, then he had an evil smile, “In case you don’t understand , imagine some sort of sharp object and your fingernail and-”

 

Several screams were heard in the room, which made the destroyer grin in amusement.

 

“Jesus Christ Ethos! Why?!” yelled the candy maker in disgust.

 

Even Izayoi looked slightly disturbed by the image. But Ethos just shrugged with a grin. Seiko quickly asked (trying to change the image in her mind) about hitting, won’t that hurt?

 

“Ah, for this it’s like the Superman resistance/strength, it is said that only a power like superman can hurt him with a punch. Which could be the same for Godzilla like what we saw with the Monokaijus…”

 

* * *

 

_“...Only a kaiju punch would hurt Godzilla.”_

_ _

 

King Caesar leapt into the air, his right fist raised high, loaded. He glared down at the lizard kaiju before slamming his fist on Godzilla’s left side of the face in a brutal punch that echoed throughout the city below, accompanied with a crack. Certainly, from Godzilla’s skull.

 

The leviathan fell on the ground for the third time in less than an hour. He growled in anger as he swung his tail at King Caesar’s side. The Guardian didn't see it coming and took the hit but it didn’t have much effect.

 

The King of Monster stood up but his face quickly met another punch from the other king. Godzilla took a step back and threw a punch himself but it didn't touch its target. The shisa kaiju was faster than he remembered. King Caesar grabbed Godzilla’s arm and bent it in an angle that if he forced it would break it and dislocate it.

 

The leviathan quickly focused and released a Nuclear Pulse to repulse the other monster away for a second. Once the Guardian away, Godzilla followed with a quick shoulder-shuck in the chest that cut off the air in the other kaiju’s lungs _._

 

Taking advantage of the brief stun, Godzilla bent forward and charged at his opponent like a bull, leaving a trail of destruction behind him as he leveled all buildings on his path. He hit King Caesar straight in the stomach, bending the Guardian forward. But Caesar did something Godzilla didn’t expect: the Shisa kaiju wrapped his arms underneath the King of Monsters and started to spin, lifting the bigger kaiju and finally throwing him outside of the city.

 

Godzilla stood up again while King Caesar took a breath after the last hit. Godzilla slowly walked back to the city, his eyes burning with rage as he glared at his old friend. The leviathan suddenly had an idea to trick Caesar, and fortunately, there was still humans around. Godzilla prepared an Atomic Breath and as he saw the Shisa raise his guard, he turned his head towards the humans.

 

Caesar was fast, he ran towards the humans to protect them, but as he passed Godzilla, the latter snapped his head back, towards the Guardian and fired his blue flames on his face, right next to him. King Caesar was taken aback as he stumbled backward, tripped over the remaining of a big building and fell on his back.

 

**“You sneaky son of a…”**

 

King Caesar said before slowly getting back to his feet and glared in turn at his opponent. He roared in anger.

 

**_GRRANGGRRRR_ **

 

He ran towards the King of Monsters in a blur of motion. Godzilla was struck three times, and he only caught a glimpse of the first strike, an open palm to his forehead that snapped his head back. The second punch struck his guts, bringing him forward into the last hit, a solid blow to his sternum that sent the bigger kaiju into the building behind him and stole his breath.

 

But the pain just fueled Godzilla’s fury.

 

Before he was ready, he flung himself off the building, opening his jaws wide open to bite his enemy. But he never made it. King Caesar was faster, he dove to the ground, wrapped his legs around Godzilla’s feet and twisted with more force than the lizard thought he could have, flinging him to the floor once more.

 

Godzilla landed hard, but quickly got back to his feet where he was immediately greeted by a trio of punches to the face. He stumbled back against the building, this time crumbling it as he pulled himself off. He could feel his face wet by the warm blood flowing, and some of his fangs broken along with his bones. He took a deep tired breath.

 

“ **You’re done Godzilla, I will win this fight!”**

 

Caesar said. But Godzilla wouldn’t stop getting back up! He roared in pure fury at his old friend.

 

**_SKKKRREEEEEOOOOONGK_ **

 

The giant lizard rushed forward, diving for King Caesar with his arms spread wide. The dangerous bear hug couldn’t be avoided as the Guardian was surprised by the sudden movement. His arms wrapped around the Shisa kaiju’s body, blocking his arms. But Caesar wouldn’t give up! He started to knee the bigger kaiju’s guts. Godzilla gave Caesar a strong headbutt, stunning him momentarily. He quickly used this moment to lift him and concentrate his power into a Nuclear Pulse that he released as soon as it was ready.

 

King Caesar let out a shriek of pain as his body jerked by the sudden pulse, begging to be thrown, but Godzilla wasn’t letting him go, making the hit even more destructive on his body. Godzilla then released another Nuclear Pulse, making the Guardian shriek once more, louder. Then another Pulse, but this time the King of Monsters let the other king fly and crash on a museum and park already reduced to rubble.

 

King Caesar stood still one the ground, hurt and completely exhausted. But so was Godzilla, the difference: he was still standing.

 

“ **Y-You… I… Can’t…”**

 

Growled the Guardian as he pushed himself up with a shaky hand, he tried to stand up but just fell down to his knees, taking deep and tired breaths. Godzilla walked to him. King Caesar looked up at him.

 

**“Mothra… and that human… will stop you…”**

 

These words seem to have triggered the monster as he widens his eyes in anger, feeling insulted and raised his right fist in the air before slamming it down on the Guardian’s face, knocking him out for good.

 

Godzilla stood still over King Ceasar’s unconscious body. He puffed his chest and let out a mighty victory roar.

 

**_SSKKKKRRRRREEEEEOOOONGK!!!_ **

 

He looked around at the battleground, the city was now almost completely destroyed, very few human alive were left in the city. But now he can look for what he came for, he approached what looked like a park, but it was now burnt and completely destroyed. He leaned towards it and stabbed his claws on the ground before starting digging. After a good minute, he touched a metallic object. He pierced the facade and peeled it away.

 

There it was.

 

A hidden building underground. He saw the humans running around in despair and fear the moment they saw him. But they didn’t matter, what mattered was the giant bear weapon, like the last one, that was being built at the back of the room. The room sure was enormous. But it was time to destroy it.

 

Godzilla took a deep breath as his dorsal spines started to glow a bluish light and he fired his Atomic Breath down the room, burning everything, melting everything. Humans turned into dust, metal turned into slime. Nothing escaped the monster’s wrath.

 

The King of Monsters stood up and turned around. The place behind him blew up in a gigantic explosion.

 

The giant human weapons were gone for good now.

 

Now, there was just this human _threat…_ He can follow it trail, his instincts pulling him towards his position. But they were also preparing him for the next Guardian, someone he really didn’t want to fight. He’ll first need to recover… But that can wait… There’s still a city to destroy…

 

In less than an hour, Towa City became a city of flames and death, in the center of it, was laying an unconscious Guardian.

 

_In two days, the final round for Humanity will take place…_

  


_Part 2: King Caesar_

_-The End-_

_*_

_*_

_Kaiju Guardians left: 1_

 

**_To be continued..._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright! Second Guardian down!  
> Godzilla's doing one big mess!  
> Will Mothra be able to stop him? And what is Naegi's role in this??!!  
> Find out in the next chapter!  
> Part 3: Mothra! Chapter 7: The plan to bring back Hope!!  
> I think it'll be a pretty short chapter


	8. Part3: Mothra. Chapter 7: The Divine Moth's plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back home, our heroes can't have a minute to rest. Godzilla is already on his way.  
> Meanwhile, Ethos says goodbye to his friends and old classmates.  
> The Divine Moth appears and meet the Ultimate Hope.

**_Part 3: Mothra_ **

 

_ Chapter 7: The Divine Moth’s plan _

 

_ “So King Caesar also got defeated… But thankfully, he held Godzilla for long enough. I am ready. I need to meet the Hope human and explain to him the plan. I have enough power to summon the Shobijin. I just hope he’ll understand and be cooperative.” _

 

_ … _

 

_ “Heh. Talking alone might not be as helpful as I though.” _

 

* * *

 

The attack team, led by Togami and the rescue team, Kirigiri’s, arrived at the 14th Branch’s HQ the next morning. Asahina and her evacuation team will arrive later on as she had to drop the people they saved on another base. 

 

The ride back home wasn’t really as silent as Naegi would have wished. Steve and the agent that was seated next to him were telling to the other agents in the other helicopter what happened to the brunette. Meanwhile Kirigiri was explaining the fact that yes, Godzilla exists and other kaijus from the movies too, as Togami didn’t say anything to Komaru and Fukawa. The detective was sitting next to Naegi, her right gloved hand not leaving the top of his left hand. She didn’t show it but she was very worried for him during those ten minutes he was on King Caesar’s hand. 

 

“So… Godzilla and others kaijus from the movies are real?” asked Komaru in a worried tone.

 

“I-I-I never watched any Godzilla movie b-before. S-So I don’t know his story b-but I guess it’s bad. Right?”

 

“Yes. Togami contacted you to investigate if Monaca Towa was working with Remnants of Despair, but we got our proof sooner than expected with the  **Monokuma Anti-G/Anti-Hope** and Michael Hyde piloting it.” Kirigiri explained. 

 

“But now Godzilla is aiming at the humans, right?”

 

“That’s what we’re thinking but ever since Godzilla destroyed New York City, he was almost ignoring the city he passed through. It seems he was heading somewhere. My guess is Towa City since he burned it to the ground after his fight with King Caesar.”

 

Komaru and Fukawa looked down at the helicopter’s floor at hearing that the city they lived for years, even if it was a desolated one with war raging on the streets, was now gone. Somewhere deep inside they hoped that once the Despair will be gone, they could rebuild the city and live there together (+ Togami since Fukawa wanted him to join them (not that he’ll accept)). 

 

_ “ _ We’ll have new information once we land.” Kirigiri concluded right before Steve Woods said that they’re going to land on the helipad on top of the 14th Branch HQ.

 

After the landing of both helicopter Togami ran as fast as he could out and down the building as Fukawa ran behind him. Komaru was fast following the duo. Kirigiri told the last agents and Steve that they could rest before their report. She still didn’t let go of Naegi’s hand. Normally this sight of affection displayed between the couple was minimal in public, but after what Naegi went through it was understandable.

 

Once in their room, she first requested to Future Foundation everything about Godzilla’s location and present behavior. 

 

It seems he’s resting not too far away from the remaining of Towa City.

 

And after that she made sure that no one will disturb them while they’re in their room. She brought Naegi next to her on their couch and hugged him suddenly. Very surprised Naegi was about to ask what’s wrong but he felt her hand slightly trembling and he relaxed, hugging her back. 

 

“I’m alright.” he whispered against her hair.

 

“I know… but… When I saw you fall, when your hand suddenly released mine…” 

 

“Don’t worry… King Caesar saved me.” he smiled, gently stroking her back.

 

“Yes. But who’s King Caesar, actually? He protected you, why’s that?”

 

“I think he’s a Guardian in the movies. But why protect me when Godzilla could have attacked the rest of the people that we couldn’t save?...”

 

“I don’t know, and I don’t care. I am glad that you are safe... “ she whispered.

 

The Ultimate Hope started to think, he could have died back then. The Kaiju Guardian saved him, why? And he nodded to him. What is going on? He had a bad feeling… He looked at the drawer next to him… With Godzilla around, he’s certain that this shouldn’t be the right moment, especially after what just happened. But he should ask her  _ this  _ now, before everything escalate way too big. 

 

“Kyoko…” he murmured, a hand caressing her face to lift it so they can look at each other in the eye.

 

She lightly blushed.

 

“Yes, Makoto?” she asked.

 

“I…” his hand trailed toward the drawer and opened it, revealing a dark small box, the flush on his face noticeable, “ I have something I need- no,  _ must _ ask you. Kyoko… I-”

 

“GUYS!” shouted Hagakure as he banged violently at the door.

 

_ -Oh for God’s sake.- _ growled mentally the brunette.

 

“It better be important Hagakure.” said Kirigiri, annoyance present in her voice.

 

“I’m sorry to disturb you guys!” whined the Clairvoyant behind the door, “but it is important! It’s about Godzilla!”

 

At hearing this, the couple stood up and Naegi opened the door. The look in their eyes was saying every word that could be said: ‘continue’

 

“He woke up not long ago and he’s heading here!”

 

* * *

 

“I see… Shit… Well, I guess I’ll be on my way then.” said Ethos before hanging up his new phone before the one he was talking to could say anything more.

 

Ethos put the phone in his pocket before rubbing his face with his right hand. Repeating his last curse once more.

 

“What’s wrong?” asked a worried Seiko, they were having breakfast together. 

 

“I’ll have to go back to my branch. Godzilla is heading their way.”

 

“Wh-what?” 

 

“Meet me in the Recreation Room with Izayoi and Ruruka in an hour. I got to do stuff.” he stood up and left the cafeteria.

 

One hour later, the group meet up and asked Ethos what was going on. He explained the situation as best as he could to his friends. Of course, they disagreed his decision to go back there when Godzilla was heading toward the 14th Branch. This made the destroyer smile. Then he reminded them that he’s a member of the 14 branch and he was technically ‘captured’ by them, he told Sonosuke that he has left many notes that he’ll need about the upgrades his new weapons needed in the room he had lived for the last few days. It’s more of a loyalty moral move he’s going back to them. He shouldn’t let his comrades and friends die like that, he should help them evacuate. If there’s anything he can do to help them, he won’t be able to forgive himself for not being there in time. 

 

Izayoi proposed Ethos to join back the 9th Branch, which made the destroyer smile again.

 

“Oh! So you do love me!” he said.

 

“Ethos. This is serious.” said Ruruka and the blacksmith in sync, shutting all jokes away.

 

The black and red haired man chuckled as he scratched the back of his head. He told them that he think he’ll do that, after his judgement day. If he survives and then survive the judgement. The look on their faces matched their worry. His smile couldn’t be brighter. They did care about him. 

 

He suddenly opened his arms wide open and ran to them, taking them by surprise. He hooked his left arm around Seiko’s top of the torso and his right arm around Sonosuke’s belly. Surprised and confused they didn’t fight back as Ethos dragged them towards Ruruka who saw what was going to happen. She turned around in a futile attempt to escape but the robot armed man closed his embrace around her and lifted the trio up, in a gigantic bear hug. 

 

He shook them one second before yelling about how much he loved them.

 

“Ethos… You’re touching my breasts.” said the confectionist in annoyance.

 

His eyes widened in fright as he looked up to see the expression of the girl’s boyfriend. His red eyes were glaring lasers, he could just explode his face with that look. Ethos dropped them and backed away.

 

“Oh my God I’m so sorry. I swear! B-But… I gotta go now! So see ya soon guys! Bye!!” he ran away and ducked one second before a kunai got planted on the wall behind him, almost cutting a good portion of his hair.

 

And like that, he was gone, heading to the helipad on the roof. 

 

“I don’t remember Ethos being strong enough to lift all three of us like that.” said Ruruka with a grin before feeding her boyfriend a macaron for acting like that. 

 

“Did you two didn’t see what he did with the Godzilla scale yesterday?” 

 

The couple shook their head and headed to the room. When they opened it, their eyes widened in shock and surprise: the giant Godzilla scale that was suspended in the center of the room had a big impact crack near the center of the scale. The object wasn’t broken but pretty well dented.

 

“Wow.”

 

“That’s our Ultimate Destruction.”

 

* * *

 

**_Back in 14th Branch HQ, Afternoon_ **

 

Everyone was working on planning the evacuation and fighting off Godzilla. From the calculations, they have until tomorrow for Godzilla to reach the city. 

 

Suddenly everything shook, giant wind blasts were heard as if a hurricane was happening next to them. And the windows on one side of the building were suddenly blocked, not a single ray of sunshine infiltrated the building. Some screams were heard from outside. Panic everywhere.

 

“Hey! Who turned out the light?!” Exclaimed Hagakure.

 

“What’s going on!?” 

 

Then a screech:

 

**_CHEEEEEEERRRNT_ **

 

Hagakure, Togami, Naegi and some other agents immediately recognized the screech. The ex-students from the 78th class headed to the rooftop. And when they reached it…

 

Staring down on them, hovering slightly above the building was the Divine Moth, the well-known Guardian Kaiju. A gigantic moth like creature with white and dark orange fur on her body, enormous colored wings making her even more massive that she already was. Her six insectoid feets were covered by white fur that reached her yellow clawed three fingered ‘hands’. She had bright orange antennas and big blue eyes. She had mandibles instead of a proboscis.

 

_ Mothra. _

 

Everyone was silent in awe in front of the pure kaiju, Hagakure broke this silence with a shout.

 

“Holly shit! Mothra!!” He yelled before combing his hair and checking his breath, “How do I look?”

 

Everyone suddenly remembered him saying once that Mothra was his ‘kaiju waifu’ and another kind of silence followed his question, everyone giving him a silent judgmental look. Togami was the first to break it this time.

 

“You disgust me.” He simply said, raising his glasses.

 

“Y-Yeah! W-what is wrong with you, you disgusting pervert?!” Backed up Fukawa from behind the Heir.

 

“M-Makoto! What’s that?!” Asked Komaru in a terrified tone.

 

“It’s a Guardian Kaiju, Mothra. I guess you should ask Togami or Hagakure for more information.” He answered.

 

“Alright, now second question. Why is it staring at you?”

 

Everyone froze for half a second at hearing this and looked up to see the moth’s face that was  _ indeed _ looking at Naegi and only him. The Symbol of Hope started to sweat, he stepped left and Mothra’s head followed him. Was she there for him? He waved at her  _ and she waved back _ with one of her arms!

 

“What it is going on?” He asked no one in particular.

 

A big orb of light suddenly appeared in front of them, blinding them. When the light faded, what appeared in front of them was two tiny female humanoids forms floating in the air in front of Naegi’s face. They were the size of Barbie Dolls and were dressed in a red dress. 

 

Hagakure was the first to react as he grabbed Togami’s sleeve and shook it.

 

“Holly crap! Togamichi! It’s the  _ Shobijin _ ! They exist!!” He whispered in excitement.

 

While Fukawa was growling the Clairvoyant away, Togami scoffed and agreed. 

 

The Shobijin, two twin priestess or fairies that always appeared with Mothra to communicate with the humans. So they were also real… but the way they appeared, it might be actually some sort of illusion made by the Divine Moth to communicate with them.

 

The two tiny fairies approached Naegi before turning around him, scrutinizing the young man that looked rather uncomfortable with eyes begging for help. Then the fairies went back in front of his face and bowed. They spoke in unison:

 

“It is a pleasure to meet you, Human Hope, Symbol of Hope. We are the Shobijin, we were summoned by Mothra to speak to you.” They said.

 

Everyone was silent, now it was Kirigiri’s turn to break it. She asked the reasons for their presence here to which they simply answered that they need to speak to the ‘Human Hope’. 

 

“But why is that?” 

 

“He is needed to bring Hope back to the King of Monsters: Godzilla” they said as if it was natural.

 

“What? W-What do you mean?” Naegi stammered, not believing what he heard. 

 

How on Earth can he do it? Bring back Hope to Godzilla?  _ How?! _

 

“Maybe we should speak about this inside. Will you please follow us.” Kirigiri said as she pointed to the stairs leading back into the building.

 

“Of course, can Mothra land on the roof? She promise she won't break much.” The Shobijin asked.

 

Kirigiri looked up at the Guardian Kaiju that was now looking at her, the giant creature tilted its head. Kirigiri stood silent for a while before finally agreeing, telling the twins to be very careful.

 

As they went down, Naegi took the opportunity to at least present himself.

 

“Also, miss Shobijin… my name is Makoto Naegi, it’s a pleasure to meet you and Mothra.”

 

“Same for us, Makoto Naegi. We hope you will help us.”

 

“Uh… and this is Kyoko Kirigiri, Komaru Naegi, my sister, Aoi Asahina, Yasuhiro Hagakure, Byakuya Togami and Toko Fukawa”

 

“It’s a pleasure to meet all of you.” The Shobijin bowed.

 

“Oh my gosh we’re talking with tiny humans!” Squeaked Asahina, excited.

 

After they reached the floor where Kirigiri’ office was situated, and after some trembling of the building -certainly Mothra landing and being careful not to break anything- the Head of the 14th Branch told Togami to diffuse a message through the city to explain the situation to the citizens and prepare an evacuation. She also told Asahina to explain the situation to the other branch heads and finally Fukawa and Komaru to hold back Hagakure so he won't annoy the kaiju on the roof and disturb the Shobijin.

 

Once everyone parted away, she guided Naegi and the fairies to her office so they can talk about that plan.

 

* * *

 

Ethos was on his way back to his branch’s HQ inside a chopper, he won’t lie, but he was scared. It’s been a week since he saw his friends and he still hadn't talked to them about his past, only to Kirigiri. Did she already told everyone? Will they believe her? Will they still see him as a friend or as a traitor? He is scared. And he’s obviously scared about Godzilla coming. Will they survive? 

 

Too many questions. 

 

“Wow. What the hell?” said the pilot, pulling Ethos back into reality.

 

“What is it?” he asked.

“There’s… a problem for landing.” the pilot answered. 

 

“What?” 

 

Ethos approached and saw what the pilot was seeing. Mothra was lying on the roof of the 14th Branch.

 

“Holly SHIT! It’s MOTHRA!!” the destroyer exclaimed, excited and forgetting all his worries.

 

“Sir! Please calm down!” the pilot screeched as the Destroyer started to shake her.

 

After landing near the main entrance, Ethos noticed that the evacuation plan was put in place. This had certainly something to do with Mothra and Godzilla. He rushed upstairs to meet up with his friends. He got some surprised and some nasty looks from his comrades but he ignored them, knowing that it would hurt him. And when he reached Kirigiri’s office floor, here they were, certainly talking about what to do. 

 

“Hey guys.” he called out.

 

All at once, everyone turned their face towards him. Asahina was the first to run and hug him to greet him. He first was surprised but hugged back, then lifted her and spun her before putting her down. The grin on his face meant everything. And she knew. He turned and dashed towards Hagakure who didn’t see that coming. Ethos hugged him too, and spun him. He repeated the action with his other friends: first Togami who was about to yell something at him. 

 

“Toko! You’re back!” he exclaimed.

 

“D-D-D-Don’t approach me!” she squeaked but in vain, he hugged her too, but the spinning part was twice longer. 

 

“Oh? I don’t know you.” he said as he put down a dizzy Writer.

 

“Oh! I-I’m Komaru Naegi! Nice to meet you.” greeted Komaru, sweating a bit.

 

“I see! So you’re Makoto’s sister. I’m Ethos Oroya, Ultimate Destruction!” he greeted, bowing slightly, “And now…” he opened his arms.

 

She tried to run but Ethos hugged her and spun her before she could escape. Once he was done with her, he rushed towards the brother who didn’t try to run, knowing that there was no escape. And finally to Kirigiri who glared at him during the action. Once everyone got their hug, the black and red haired man finally saw the Shobijin giggling to each other. He presented himself to them and said that it was pleasure to meet them. The feeling was reciprocated. 

 

But suddenly an alarm was heard: Godzilla was 10 minutes away from the city. 

 

“How is this possible? He was supposed to arrive tomorrow at noon!” exclaimed in terror the twins fairies.

 

“Why didn’t we had any reports about Godzilla’s movements?” asked Kirigiri to an agent who quickly went to do his work.

 

After a minute he came back, it seems that when Godzilla woke up some hours ago, they lost signal with all the helicopters that were keeping an eye on him. Everyone thought it was because the kaiju didn’t move.

 

There was no choice now, everyone needed to evacuate.

 

“No! Please, Makoto Naegi. You must stay.” begged the Shobijin.

 

“It is out of the question.” answered Kirigiri for her boyfriend.

 

“You don’t understand, he’s here for him. His instincts identify Makoto Naegi as ‘something important’, he might even be already sensing him as a threat.” 

 

“Another reason for Makoto to leave.” said Komaru, joining the debate.

 

“No. Mothra will fight Godzilla and convince him to follow the plan we talked about. But for this to work, we need the Human Hope to stay. If he keeps running away, it will just infuriate Godzilla even more! He will not want to listen!” begged again the fairies.

 

Naegi was silent as he listened to the explanation. He still couldn’t believe that he was the right man for Mothra’s plan. But there was no time. Before the debate could escalate any further, he spoke up.

 

“I’ll stay. Everyone, you should leave and escape.”

 

“Makoto!”

 

“Naegi!” 

 

“Thank you.” bowed the Shobijin before disappearing in an orb of light.

 

Then there was another rumble and they could see from the window Mothra flying towards the approaching form of the King of Monsters.

 

“Naegichi! Are you sure about that?!” exclaimed Hagakure.

 

“Yes. If I’m needed here I should stay. I trust Mothra and her plan… I still think I’m not the right one… But there’s no time.”

 

“I see… Then I will stay.” said the Ultimate Detective.

 

“What?! No! Kyoko! You should get to safety!”

 

“And leave my boyfriend behind? No way.” she said coldly, proving her point.

 

“Then I’ll stay too! I just reunited with you, big bro! I’m not losing you right now!” 

 

One by one, including Ethos, everyone said that they’ll stay by his side. Kirigiri left a message to all agents from the 14th Branch that they can evacuate if they want. With that done, the group approached the windows to watch the fight.

 

The last kaiju fight will begin soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last fight for Humanity is around the corner.   
> Will Godzilla listen to a human?   
> Or will he just destroy his last threat to his goal?  
> Everything in the next chapter! (maybe)


	9. Part 3: Chapter 8: The Last Wall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mothra fights Godzilla for the sake of the humans.  
> Will she wins? Will she convince Godzilla to listen?  
> Meanwhile, a peculiar character presents herself

_ Chapter 8: The Last Wall _

 

Godzilla stared at his old best friend, gliding above the city she was protecting as the humans were running away. Not that it will help, they won’t escape what was coming to them. Mothra landed atop of one building tall enough so that they were on eye level. 

 

He knows that she’s actually the reincarnation of an old version of herself. But he also knows that her personality and memories get transferred from one body to another. So she’s still his old friend… in a way.

 

She stared at him and talked in their language.

 

_ “Godzilla… I know you’re here for the human.” _

 

She’s right, this human is… strange. It’s rare for something as small as this to alarm his instincts. Just what was this human?

 

_ “He is some sort of Hope Human. You must talk to him and he’ll stop you in this pointless ‘war’!”  _

 

If he could, he’d be laughing aloud. A Hope Human? They are all dead, gone, forever. And why on Earth would he listen to him when he’s here to kill him. 

 

_ “Godzilla-” _

 

And how what he’s doing pointless?! Can’t Mothra see the state of the World?! What Mankind did?! How was eliminating the pest that is destroying the world ‘pointless’?! He will get to that human, he will kill it and then he will purge the world humanity and let Nature rule again!

 

_ “... Why can't you understand? Why are you so stubborn!? If you’re not going to listen the nice way… I’ll force you to listen! Prepare yourself for a spanking, Goji!” _

 

Goji… How long was it tha- Doesn’t matter now! She’s coming!

 

* * *

 

Mothra took off and flew towards the bigger monster. She really is as brave as the movies depicted her. Ethos smiled as he asked if they wanted some popcorn.

 

While everyone turn to glare at him because this was serious, he just shrugged it off saying it might be their last meal.

 

“Excuse me, Mister Naegi.” Said a female voice behind them.

 

Everyone turned to see a small woman, shorter than Naegi, with long black hair tied up in a ponytail, she had deep blue eyes behind her glasses.

 

“I must take my leave, but if this is our last interaction I want to say that it has been a pleasure to work with the Ultimate Hope” she bowed.

 

“Uh, thank you! Miss…?” He asked, his face red from embarrassment.

 

“Kamui. Kamui Focsfang. I was the one in charge to make you presentable before your hope speeches, sir.” The woman presented herself.

 

“O-oh right. I’m so-”

 

“No need to apologize, we didn’t talk much during our meeting. I just want to say it was a pleasure to work by your side, all of you” she said with a little smile.

 

Everyone looked a bit confused but the woman didn’t mind as she walked out, but saying before closing the door behind her.

 

“Monsters really are fascinating, they remind me a lot of humans, and they can either bring Hope or Despair. Everything depends on the side you choose… what if… never mind. Goodbye. I will pray for you to survive.” 

 

And with those mysterious words she left.

 

“Is it me or was that super fishy?” Said Hagakure aloud and everyone agreed with him for the first time in a long time.

 

* * *

 

Mothra was aiming at his head, she’s doing that trick again: where she aims at one place but some seconds before impact she changes target, taking the opponent by surprise. She was sneakier than she looked. Anyway, he just needed to-

 

The Divine Moth head butted Godzilla’s muzzle straight on, making the bigger monster jerk his head back from the impact. So she was aiming at his head. 

 

The Leviathan quickly tried to counter attack with a bite on her shoulder but she was quicker. She flew away from him and charged back, this time aiming at the back of his neck, scratching his scales with her claws. And she was actually ripping them away, exposing his skin.

 

But the giant lizard wasn't going to lose easily! He turned around and tried once more to bite her but she escaped. He used this short moment of rest to prepare an Atomic Breath. 

At seeing his dorsal spines glowing a blue light, she quickly retreated but Godzilla expected this, so he turned his head toward the city the Guardian Kaiju was protecting. And as he predicted, when he released his blue flames, she flew in between him and the buildings, taking the hit. It was easy to fight his best friend when there’s humans to protect, especially if they were important for her.

 

Mothra got engulfed by the flames but she resisted the heat and with a clap of her wings she dispersed the blue atomic flames. At the same moment Godzilla stopped. She landed on a building’s roof, harder than before, destroying some floors. But it didn’t matter, she used the platform to propel herself towards the King of Monsters.

 

The giant moth flew fast but he could be quick too, he raised a fist, ready to punch her square between the eyes but when he was about to swing the punch, she dropped lower, passing right under the scaly fist and uppercut him with a head butt that bent the monster backward. She followed her attack with a loop and with a body slam she sent the bigger kaiju to the ground.

 

Before the stunned titan could recover, she grabbed his shoulder and dragged him away from the city, somewhere where he won't use the city to trick the Divine Moth. When Godzilla recovered and noted what was going on, he first remembered how every time Mothra showed how strong she actually was it astonished him. Then he focused a Nuclear Pulse to knock her away and make her drop him. 

 

Now that he was released, he stood up and headed back toward the city, he had a human to exterminate!

 

Suddenly he was shot on the leg by an orange beam. He fell on one knee and looked over his shoulder. Mothra was already back in the air, her antennas glowing.

 

_ “This is our fight, Godzilla! You won’t go anywhere until we finish this!” _

 

She roared at him as her wings started to glow red before plunging towards him faster than ever. And then she started to rotate on herself, as if she was dancing in the air, all the while slamming Godzilla with her powered wings. Scales and blood flying all around them. The last hit sent the bigger kaiju’s head back. But before Mothra could retreat again, Godzilla grabbed her wing and slammed her down to the ground with brutal force.

 

Now she’s on the ground. He put his left foot on her back to plant her down. Mothra is a threat in the air but as long as she’s stuck to the ground, she’s way less dangerous. He slowly increased the pressure on her back, threatening to break it as he asked her one last time to stay out of his way and let him purge the planet of the human race. 

 

_ “You still don’t get it, Goji…” _

 

...He really didn’t want to kill his old best friend… But… If-

 

_ “The Humans are NEEDED!” _

 

She exclaimed as she violently flapped her wings to take off vertically in a sudden movement, throwing Godzilla back to the ground. As soon as she was free, Mothra flapped her wings quickly and released a yellow powder from her wings, enveloping the form of the leviathan.

 

It was her poisonous scales, they could kill if breathed for too long. But she didn’t release enough to kill Godzilla. Which showed that she wasn't intending to kill him… 

 

The King of Monster fell to the ground, coughing a lot. Even if it wasn't lethal, it was enough to knock him out if he was inside the powder cloud for too much. And if he falls now… everything he did until now will be meaningless and he’ll get sealed again. 

 

No! He can’t let that happen! 

 

_ “Sorry Goji…but I’ll force you to listen to the human.” _

 

He focused as hard as he could on a Nuclear Pulse and released it. It wasn't powerful enough to disperse all the powder, but it certainly blasted enough away and some towards Mothra herself.

 

She quickly shielded herself with her wings but when she opened them, she didn't had enough time to dodge the tail slam from the monster on the ground. The tail hit her on the ‘shoulder’ and sent her head first to the ground, shaking it and stunning her. She landed near the city.

 

Godzilla slowly stood up, trying to disperse the rest of the powder with a shake of his head before coughing some blood. The effects were starting to show. He needed to be fast. 

 

He took the opportunity that she was stunned to grab her by the abdomen and lifted her up in the air before swinging her against the first building, destroying them with her body. Then he threw her inside the city, leveling more houses. 

 

She landed near the building where the  _ human _ was. Perfect.

 

She tried to stand up, her arms shaking but he wouldn’t let that happen. He blasted her with his Atomic Breath once more, not letting her get up. All the while he was approaching her but he had to cut off his flames to cough some more blood. 

 

The Divine Moth could have stood up during these seconds but she was too weakened to even lift herself up. She looked up to the building, stared at the humans looking at her through the windows of the upper floors. They were worried.

 

She flapped her wings weakly, she turned towards her opponent. He was as weakened as her thanks to the poison. She had just enough force for one last body slam that if aimed well could knock him out… And herself.

 

She flew forward, ready to hit him with all her remaining strength! But Godzilla predicted that as he spun around himself and swung his tail at her. Too weakened to even try to evade she took the hit straight to the chest and was sent against a building. And immediately after, The King of Monsters raised his fists and slammed her down. Destroying the last building for this fight. 

 

Mothra was defeated. She couldn't move her limbs but was still conscious.

 

Godzilla growled at her, he won, he will execute the human and continue his purge. 

 

_ “G-Godzilla… Why can’t you understand? Why don’t you want to try to understand? Please… If you want to save the Earth, the humans are needed! Please just listen to him.” _

 

Mothra begged… But he… Won’t stand down now. He kept approaching the building, but slowly, his forces were giving up on him. He needed to be quick. 

 

… Why was this feeling of incertitude starting to eat him up now…?

 

* * *

 

Mothra lost… And Godzilla was approaching. This was bad, everyone except Togami and Kirigiri were starting to panic around Naegi. 

 

“I’ll stay.” said Naegi, determined, “I promised Mothra and I trust her. Everyone, please. Escape now if things doesn’t go the good way!”

 

“Like I said before, I’ll always be by your side, Makoto.” Kirigiri answered as she grabbed his hand, “Until the end.”

 

“Besides, we have like five minutes before he reaches the building. That’s enough time for Mothra to change his mind and follow her plan, right? Whatever she prepared.” smiled Ethos as he walked into a room, “Got a phone call to make.” he explained himself before getting inside the room.

 

“Don’t you have a prediction Hagakure?” asked Asahina.

 

“Well… I’m very afraid of what I might see, so I decided to let Fate decide for once” he grinned awkwardly as he scratched the back of his head.

 

“It seems that you did something intelligent for once.” mocked Togami, “But Ethos is right. Godzilla will reach the building in five minutes maximum.”

 

He’s right, five minutes. At least five minutes to enjoy life before he reaches the building. Asahina quickly ran to the nearest closet to eat the donut she hid on every closets of the building, for emergency cases like this one. 

 

Fukawa was already pestering Togami, Komaru near the writer. 

 

“I guess… Death by being killed by Godzilla is a good way to go. That’s certainly something to be remembered throughout History.” the Togami Heir grinned, but there was some sadness in it.

 

“Yes! Everything that happened to you and everything you did is worth been written in History books, Byakuya-sama!” exclaimed his stalker, getting too close.

 

“Stay away from me.” immediately said Togami, “Actually… I guess that just for this once, I’ll let you take my hand. But clean it first. I… did miss you been around. It was a bit too calm without you here.” he said, as he looked away, touching his glasses.

 

“I-I… YES, Byakuya-sama! I’ll go clean them right away!!” she exclaimed before running toward a washroom.

 

“Congratulation, Toko-chan!” grinned Komaru as she jumped on her in a tight hug.

 

Toko couldn’t hug her back cause she was way too busy running to a washroom, so she just dragged the other girl with her.

 

Meanwhile Ethos was on his phone. Waiting for the person at the other side to answer.

 

“Hello?” a female voice said.

 

“Yuuko.”

 

“ETHOS?! You’re still alive! I’m soooo happy!” chirped the Remnant of Despair through the phone, “Wait, I don’t recognize your number. Did you change phone?”

 

“Yes.” he deadpanned.

 

“Oh I see! But wait, if you’re calling me right now… Does it means that you escaped Future Bullshit and you’re ready to join us again?!” exclaimed enthusiastically Yuuko.

 

“No. I’m still in Future Foundation, going to be judged soon… If I live until then.”

 

“Wh-What do you mean?”

 

“Godzilla is a couple of minutes away from us. Might kill us.” he said with a smile, though she wasn’t there to see it.

 

“WHAT?! Why are you still there?! Run away!! I refuse to have you dead before seeing you again! AND STOP SMILING!”

 

That. That’s one of the thing that still confuses him ever since he was dragged in the center of the Tragedy. She still said stuff she used to say when she was normal, they both knew each other very well…

 

“But wait… If this is a new phone… How did you gotmy number?”

 

“I remember it.”

 

When the Destroyer said that, Yuuko stood quiet. He heard the giant footsteps coming from outside the building. Ethos sighed and just said.

 

“Goodbye.”

 

“Please run… Ethos please run.” Yuuko sobbed before hanging up. 

 

The robot armed man looked at his phone with sad eyes, tears forming at the corner of his eyes. He… His feelings for her were way too confusing even for him. 

 

He walked out and saw Hagakure talking to Asahina… he waited for them to finish talking to accompany them back to the room where everyone else was. They didn’t see him but kept talking. Wait.

 

Did Hagakure just asked Asahina out?! And what’s her answer… She sees him as a funny big brother. Ethos had to hold his laugh as she walked away after patting his back. When the Clairvoyant saw the Destroyer, the latter coughed and slide a ‘friend zoned’ between two coughs. Then they both walked to the room.

 

Everyone was gathered, some holding hands and most importantly, everyone was smiling despite the situation. 

 

“We’re like one big family, aren’t we?” smiled Asahina between Kirigiri and Hagakure.

 

“Yes. One big weird family.” smiled Togami, holding Fukawa’s hand, ignoring that she was sweating like a pig though.

 

“Well, after all we’ve been through. It’s normal right?!” smiled Hagakure.

 

“Well, should I go over there then? I didn’t live the same experience as you guys, I feel kinda like the outsider.” laughed Ethos.

 

“Oh come on, let’s say you’re part now.” smiled Naegi, then he saw his sister’s face, “What is it Komaru?”

 

“I’m a bit sad that I didn’t get to know all of you better… I also feel like an outsider.” she whispered.

 

“Oh nonsense! You’re Naegi’s sister and Toko-chan’s best friend! And you had a big adventure with her! You totally deserve your place here!” smiled Asahina before promising her to talk about each other with a donut breakfast.

 

Everyone smiled as they look out the window, Godzilla was near, still slow because of the poison.

 

“Can you guys imagine that if someone took a picture of this moment, and we look at it later in our life -if we live-. Our reaction will either be: ‘And here’s the people I care and love the most.’ or ‘And here’s the people I care and love the most… And Ethos.’” joked the black and red haired man.

 

“Oh come on, Ethos! Stop being so depressive!”

 

“I’m joking, I’m joking! By the way, Hina, you forgot to say that Komaru is also Kirigiri’s sister in law.” he pointed out, making everyone gasp and Naegi freeze before glaring at him. Which Ethos saw, “What? You still haven’t- What are you waiting for Makoto!?”

 

“Well I know I will be the first to say: ‘... and Ethos’ in the next big picture.” 

 

“Ouch. That hurt.”

 

Everyone laughed before a giant stomp brought them down to Earth. Godzilla was right in front of them.

 

* * *

 

The human is right there. Accompanied by other humans… His dorsal spines began to glow but just doing that was difficult in his condition.

 

But it wasn’t just that… why was he hesitating now? It must be because of what Mothra said… The world needed the humans? Nature needed the humans? What on Earth was she talking about? 

 

Oh and now Mothra is using her telepathic skills to keep begging in his mind! 

 

What should he do?! He woke up to purge the world after what the humans have done to it! Why was his old best friend suddenly telling him that it’s not the solution? How is killing the virus of a disease not a solution? 

 

He just couldn’t understand! The  _ human _ who is a threat to his goal is right there, the  _ human  _ that could ‘stop’ him is right under his snout! He could just kill it and be done, keep going with his purge.

  
So why was he hesitating now? Why does he have the feeling that it wasn’t the right choice?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back against the wall, there's nothing left but praying for Naegi & co.  
> What will Godzilla do? 
> 
> To be continued in the next chapter: The World Ends with Me


	10. Part 3: Chapter 9: The World Ends with Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING LOT OF VIOLENCE

_Chapter 9: The World Ends with Me_

  


Why…?

 

 _Why_ was he hesitating right now?!

 

There’s no need for that!

 

Godzilla took a deep breath between coughs, pumping his chest as his dorsal spines beamed blue, releasing his Atomic Breath on the building. Everything burned, everything got destroyed, everything just died. What a shame that there were no screams when the humans inside got turned into ashes.

 

He focused to see if there were any humans who survived the blue flames… Not one. The ‘ _special’_ human was dead. Goodbye Mothra’s plan. No human will stop him now. Speaking of the Guardian…

 

Godzilla didn’t even turn to face her, he just looked over his shoulder to see that she was staring at him in silence. Frozen in place in disbelief.

 

She weakly flapped her wings and slowly took off the ground, she flew away in silence.

 

He turned back to the burning building in front of him. Whomever was that human… they’re gone now. There were some humans left around the city, it’s time to fully impose his purge. The Humans will die. No more stops, just destruction and death.

 

Even for his old friends. No more nice Goji, if they were smart enough… they’d stay out of his way. He won’t hold back anymore… If they get between him and his goal…

 

…

 

He’ll kill them.

 

* * *

 

 **Three days have passed** since the death of the ‘special’ human.

 

And half of this Island was burned, half of the human population was gone, dead. He has to admit, he’s way faster than expected and even if the humans were still trying to defend themselves against him with all they got, it’s not enough.

 

Nothing can stop his judgement.

 

There’s no sign of Mothra or the other Guardians. It kinda worries him, but he’ll think about it later.

 

There’s more to destroy and kill.

 

* * *

 

**It’s been a week now.**

 

The first set of islands… was purged. Not a single human was left. Now it’s time to move to the bigger task: the giant land (Europe and Asia), this will be a very long work. But to see his planet back to what it was before, it will be worth it. He went deep into the sea to emerge at the other side. The humans were waiting for him, weapons ready.

 

Just to see them still resisting… It makes him angry.

 

His dorsal spines glowed a blue light as he took a deep breath.

 

* * *

  
  
**Another day passed,** and here they are now.

 

Mothra, King Caesar, Baragon.

 

They healed… except Baragon: his horn had only half sprouted back. But he looked ready for a fight, everyone was.

 

**“Godzilla. This. Is your last warning. Go back to the sea and let us seal you…”**

 

**_“If you don’t…”_ **

 

_“We’ll have to kill you once and for all. Please don’t make us do that.”_

 

They said.

 

But he wouldn’t listen. He had gotten this far already. He won’t turn back; the world needs him to cure it from the disease that is Humanity.  He took one step forth, warning _them_ to stay out of his way.

 

Caesar sighed.

 

**“So there’s no choice then…”**

 

He shifted in a fighting stance, so did the others. The Divine Moth’s antennas started to glow and Baragon looked ready to charge.

 

Godzilla pumped his chest and let out a deafening war cry and both party charged at each other.

 

King Caesar darted towards the giant Lizard as Baragon charged before leaping to the side, his horn emitted an orange light before spitting fire to the bigger kaiju.

 

The flames did almost no damage to Godzilla, but they were certainly distracting as he almost failed to see the Shisa kaiju loading a punch. So the leviathan also prepared a punch and swung it. Except it totally missed its target as King Caesar ducked, revealing two beams heading to the King of Monsters face.

 

The impact between the beams and face resulted in a big explosion that sent the bigger monster’s head backward, just the right angle for King Caesar to punch the neck, choking him for a good ten second. Just enough time for the larger Guardian, King Caesar, to wrap his arms around his opponent’s large belly as best as he could, but still managed to lift and throw the kaiju in the air.

 

When Godzilla hit the ground, it shook underneath his weight. He tried to stand but a sudden pain stabbed his right wrist, literally. He looked down to see that Baragon had his half-formed horn planted as deep as he could inside the bigger kaiju’s limb. He quickly punched the smaller monster with his free hand, sending him flying away.

 

He stood up, his left hand grabbing his right wrist as it was pouring blood in big quantity. He looked up with angry eyes, but they quickly turned into surprised ones as Mothra was charging at him with her wings glowing red and she started spinning in the air, swinging her powered wings at Godzilla’s face, scales and blood splattering at each hit.

 

And if that wasn’t painful enough, King Caesar went back to the charge as he kicked with full power the giant lizard’s back, almost breaking it if his dorsal spines weren’t there. The Shisa’s foot must have skewered itself on one of the spikes. But some still got broken with the hit, he could feel it. His dorsal spines were connected to his nervous system after all.

 

King Caesar retreated and Godzilla just had the chance to catch a glimpse of his indeed injured foot: it had a dorsal spine impaled in it. Baragon came back to the attack as he bit Godzilla’s injured wrist, fangs digging his scales and flesh. Meanwhile, Mothra resumed her attack with scratching his scales away, and also scratching his exposed flesh, drawing blood.

 

Godzilla used his left hand to grab the Divine Moth’s belly by her underside and swung her against Baragon, dropping both of them to the ground. Before they could recover, he unleashed his blue Atomic flames on them.

 

But he had to stop his action as a shadow covered him, he looked up to see King Caesar in the air, his left leg raised high up in the air, ready to hammer kick the leviathan on the top of his skull. Godzilla raised his arms to protect himself, big mistake. Caesar aimed his kick at the injured wrist, widening the wound and breaking a bone.

 

The King of Monsters let out a screech of pain as he took some steps back, his left hand holding on his right injured limb, trying to calm down the pain with pressure. During these mere seconds, Mothra and Baragon recovered and went back to charge. Each Guardians started to hit Godzilla with everything they got.

 

Mothra scratched and slammed her wings.

 

Baragon also scratched with his big claws, but was mostly using his own flames to burn Godzilla’s scales.

 

And King Caesar was skillfully showing of his martial art tricks, cracking some of the bigger kaiju’s bones.

 

As always, no matter how much it hurt… the pain just fuel his rage, his fury. He focused a Nuclear Pulse and released it, hitting Mothra and Caesar straight in the face, only Baragon dodged by jumping away. It was the red kaiju who quickly tried to counter attack by jumping high in the air, ready to bite down on Godzilla. Between the trashing teeth and ripping claws, Baragon was injuring badly the leviathan.

 

But the attack ended abruptly, when Godzilla drove his right hand up in an enraged movement, and went through Baragon’s soft underside, sending the smaller kaiju’s body into rigid shock.

 

Everyone paused in terror in front of that action, even Godzilla. The King of Monsters looked at his old comrade’s eyes. Baragon was scared, his eyes were wide open, full of fright. It sent a chill down the leviathan’s spine.

 

What did he just do?

 

He…

 

No. He need… MUST do this. HE CAN’T STOP NOW, **SORRY OLD FRIEND**.

 

Mothra screeched as the giant radioactive lizard joined his left hand inside the red kaiju’s body, his claws having a firm grip of the inside of the smaller monster. A wet, tearing sound filled the air as Godzilla opened his arms wide, ripping Baragon in half, in two non-equal parts, and discarding the flesh on either side.

 

No one moved for a very long thirty seconds… Until King Caesar whispered something to Mothra and she flew away, retreating from battle,. The Shisa kaiju glared at the now murderer of his friend with unbelievable rage, his ruby eyes starting to glow white.

 

Godzilla’s bloody hands were shaking… he clenched his fists to stop the trembling.

 

He stared at Baragon’s face, his eyes which were full of life and fright were now empty.

 

Sorry. Sorry, old friend. He really was… But sacrifices must be made if he wants the world to turn back to its beauty. He won’t ask for his forgiveness, but he will understand that his choice was the right one once the world was purged and back to normal.

 

He looked up to Caesar, with eyes full of determination. One last warning. If he won’t drop the idea to stop him, he’s dead.

 

**“You… YOU BASTARD! YOU WILL PAY!”**

 

King Caesar roared with a rage no one ever saw before. His eyes were now shining white and sparkling. Godzilla saw that once, a very long time ago.

 

This was King Caesar power: he can absorb solar energy and turn it into beams of heat from his eyes once released.

 

Godzilla never thought of seeing that power again as the Shisa kaiju relies more in his martial art techniques than his own power. In other words, he’s soon entering a world of pain.

 

King Caesar unleashed his beams on Godzilla’s face sending the leviathan backward at the impact. When the monster tried to look back at his opponent, he was already in front of him, fists ready.

 

And how painful it was when he punched.

 

Godzilla could only catch a glimpse of a few of the dozens successive punches King Caesar did on his body. From the pain, he could tell that he punched mainly on his shoulders, chest, stomach and face. The leviathan couldn’t even make a single move as his opponent was too fast. But that didn’t mean he couldn’t try something else…

 

This train of thoughts suddenly stopped as the Guardian kneed his stomach with full force, bending Godzilla forward spitting a huge amount of blood, but Caesar quickly followed with his other knee at the giant lizard’s snout, splattering more blood. He continued his combo with another shot of his beams of heat on the monster’s chest, burning the scales and the skin underneath them.

 

Godzilla was in a great disadvantage: King Caesar was too fast for him and he was enraged. No choice then but to be tricky again. He slowly slid his long tail towards King Caesar’s legs, doing his best to ignore the pain. Once in the range, he slammed the tip of his tail against the injured foot of the Shisa that stopped all actions for one second to grunt in pain.

 

Godzilla took this opportunity to grab one arm, pull and headbutt the other kaiju’s forehead, stunning him long enough to bring the Guardian to one knee, grab both side of his jaw and force it open.

 

The white glow disappeared from the ruby eyes of the kaiju the moment he understood what was about to happen. He widened his eyes in terror and looked at his old companion’s determined eyes, clearly meaning that he was not going to stop. While Godzilla took a deep breath and his dorsal spines glowed blue, Caesar reached his arms towards his head to prevent him to do what he was going to do.

 

But for once, Godzilla was faster as he released his Atomic blue flames right into his foe’s mouth. The flames ran down his throat and into his belly, burning everything. King Caesar started to quiver as he still tried to push Godzilla’s face away with trembling hands.

 

His ruby eyes cracked then exploded in a beautiful and shiny firework of red bits, marking the passing of the Guardian as his arm fell to his side, limp.

 

Godzilla stopped his execution, let go of his old friend’s head as smoke came out of his mouth. King Caesar’s body fell to the ground. The second Guardian… was dead.

 

The King of Monster looked at the two kaiju corpses he had killed. His old friends… But it was justified. He did this for the world, so it can be healthy again.

 

He pumped his chest and let out a mighty victory roar.

 

But in his voice was a tinge of hurt.

 

* * *

 

 **Three months have passed** since the death of the human.

 

Everything was going smoothly… except for the fights against his old friends. Mothra summoned the others Guardians to stop Godzilla. But none of them were strong enough to do it.

 

She even summoned Anguirus, his first friend, some sort of giant ankylosaurus and Rodan, his best male friend, a giant pterodactyl. And it was with the same determination to bring his world back to what it was before that he burned Anguirus to death, leaving only the bones intact and ripped Rodan’s wings off as he crushed his skull under his foot.

 

No one.

 

No one will stop his purge of the world.

 

* * *

 

**Ten months.**

 

Mothra was helping the humans, escorting them away or saving them from ruins. She knew there’s no chance for her to kill the leviathan. Not without dying too. But he couldn’t let her jeopardize his plans… So he’ll have to hit her where it hurts the most…

 

Her temple, more precisely: her egg that was resting inside.

 

There never was only one Mothra, there were thousands before her. And all shares the same mind. When a Mothra reaches her Imago (adult) stage she lays an egg for the next generation to be born when the present one dies.

 

So destroying the egg while she’s still alive… will end Mothra for good.

 

He feels horrible to do that to his old closest friend… But she’s still on his way.

 

His purge will pause for a little while.

 

* * *

 

There she was, guarding her temple when she noticed that he was coming towards it. She seemed ready for a fight and so was he, but he could sense a huge amount of stress emanating from her.

 

She was scared.

 

The only real threat that could beat Godzilla was her powder scales. He must beat her before she releases them.

 

Both roared for battle as they dashed towards each other. Her wings were glowing red and did her pivoting attack again. But Godzilla knew how to counter it now. He clenched his right fist and upper cut her belly once she was close enough, stopping her attack net. He quickly followed with a strong shoulder-shuck on her side that sent her down on the porch of her temple. She tried to stand up but the giant lizard ran to her to kick her before she could take off.

 

This time she crashed through the walls of her temple. Dust clouds filled the place. A giant scaly hand grabbed the edge of the enormous hole to enlarge it and Godzilla walked through the clouds of dust like a demon through fire.

 

The egg was there, enormous as he remembers.

 

_“Goji… I’m sorry I couldn’t stop you… I’m sorry that you’ll face the consequences alone…”_

 

The Divine Moth said. She gave up then.

 

He really doesn’t want to do that, she knows that, right?

 

_“I know… I understand that. I should have forced you that day… I know my words alone can’t make you understand. I don’t know much about the human history. But I knew that that human who's good with words could have made you understand that they are needed… But it’s too late now… The world is doomed.”_

 

The human world is, not the real world. It will reborn in the beautiful world they used to live in.

 

She lowered her head as Godzilla’s dorsal spines started to glow orange, not taking any risks now.

 

Is it the only egg?

 

She nodded, she won’t lie to him. He trusts her.

 

Good then.

 

* * *

 

**It’s been one year.**

 

He can feel it, at least 80% of humanity was consummated. Now that their Guardians were dead, they finally decided to act. Not that it would make any difference of their situation. They even built more of their giant weapons. But they're weaker than the last one.

 

Their punches are weak. Their bullets are ineffective. Even the blades are not strong enough to cut through his scales. He reached forward and grabbed one of those bear shaped weapon’s head. He twisted and pulled, it got off smoothly. The wires separating themselves like veins.

 

Nothing could stop the King of Monsters.

 

* * *

 

**Sixteen months now.**

 

All lands, all buildings and every single place a human could live was now destroyed. They were almost extinct. Now all he had to do was hunt the ones that were still hiding.

 

It’s going to be long…

 

… but kind of fun.

 

* * *

 

**Two years…**

 

Every human was dead. No more. He did it!

 

It’s been a long hunt as expected of humans who hides and still manages to go from one land to another just to avoid the kaiju. But the hunt was over now.

 

Because they were dead.

 

Nature can take her rights now. Nature can bloom once more. The World will become what it once was: Beautiful. He can already see it.

 

The animals running in the valleys. The trees and the flowers.

 

No more humans to destroy them. No more humans to violate the laws of nature.

 

Everything will be back as before.

 

Except that his old friends won't be there… but they will understand and hopefully forgive him from wherever they were when they will see that he was right.

 

Now he just needed to rest. Nature will bloom again but he knows how slow she is.

 

So he walked back to the big blue ocean. He let it wrap his body as he took a comfortable posture in the depths. He deserves a long sleep.

 

Ten years maybe… yes.

 

In ten years… he’ll see how much the world changed. Thanks to him.

 

He did the right choice. He knows it.

 

* * *

 

**12 years since the choice.**

 

…

 

…

 

...nothing changed.

 

How is that possible? Nature should have started to… no. Maybe he just woke up too early. Maybe she just needed more time! That must be it!

 

That must be it!

 

* * *

 

**30 years later**

 

… still nothing…

 

* * *

 

**50 years later.**

 

...no…

 

* * *

 

**80 years later.**

 

No. No. No.

 

* * *

 

**One century later**

 

How was that possible!? Why?! Why nothing changed?! Why was it even worse?!

 

This shouldn’t be happening.

 

He walked around the desolated land. This wasn't normal. The World should have been reborn. Nature should have…

 

Was… that what Mothra meant all those years ago? Did he really make the wrong choice?

 

But how?! How on Earth, were the _humans_ , the ones who destroyed Nature in the first place, also the solution of the problem?! Why were they needed and not him? Why were they the solution and not the Guardian of Nature himself?!

 

Godzilla couldn't understand!

 

He just… couldn't understand…

 

He… was all alone now… he… really… destroyed the world…

 

The World ended because of him…

 

The World ends with him… with _me._

 

_ _

 

The sun was going to set soon… this will be the last time he’ll see such beautiful sunset.  The next day he will exile himself in the ocean and stay there until Death claims him.

 

He looked at round and noticed where he was standing: the battlefield where he killed his old friends… and for what?

 

For nothing.

 

He should have listened to Mothra… he should have listened to that human, whoever it was.

 

He lowered his head, ready to sleep.

 

But suddenly it snapped upward. He looked at the dark sky. Between the stars. Something… was coming.

 

Impossible. Actually, no, it is possible. But why now?! The world is already dying!

 

Why is that _three headed monster_ coming!?

 

What?! He’s… not alone…

 

Godzilla was terrified for the first time in ages. He couldn’t fight a whole army all by himself.

 

Mothra!

 

Mothra… he needs his comrades… he needs his friends… but they are no more… he _killed_ … _murdered them..._

 

He made the World fall and _He_ … the other King… was coming for the _coup de grace_.

 

The World really Ends with him.

 

He really deserves the title of:

 

**_The King of Monsters_ **

  
  
  


THE END

  


…

  


…

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


No.

 

* * *

 

Godzilla blinked. He was back in front of the building. The _human_ was still alive and staring at him, accompanied with his companions.

 

What just…?

 

He looked back and saw Mothra. Still alive.

 

He was about to roar in happiness until he saw her glowing antennae. It dawned on him.

 

It was all an illusion. Her death, the world ending.

 

_“It wasn't just an illusion… it’s a possible future. Come on Goji. What do you lose to give this human a chance to talk reason to you?”_

 

It’s a _possible_ future. It doesn't mean it will certainly happen!

 

_“Now that you saw one possible ending of your choice… are you really sure you want to risk it?”_

 

He… and here it’s back. The hesitation. The choice is right in front of him again.

 

Kill or listen?

 

…

 

Screw it. He calmed down. And turned to the Divine Moth.

 

Let’s listen. He is still convinced that this illusion was just lies… but he really has nothing to lose to listen. He can still kill off the humans if he disagrees.

  
If she could, Mothra would smile.

_Part 3: Mothra_

_-The End-_

_*_

_*_

_Kaiju Guardians left: 0  
Human to listen: 1_

 

**_To be continued..._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I scare you?  
> There was some hints in the chapter showing that it was all not real.  
> I hope you enjoyed.
> 
> Godzilla finally gives a chance to his friend. He will listen to Naegi.  
> But what is that plan actually??
> 
> Find out in the next part: A Trial for Humanity  
> Chapter 10: Operation Hope to King
> 
> Please leave a kudo and comment to show your support.  
> I'm not having the best of time lately... See you soon.


	11. Part 4: A Trial for Humanity. Chapter 10: Operation Hope to King

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two hours before the debate with the King.  
> Two hours for confessions and advice.  
> A door to a secret place.  
> The Mind Room is open, the argument can begin

**_Part 4: A Trial for Humanity_ **

 

_Chapter 10: Operation Hope to King_

 

Everyone stared at the giant lizard who turned his back on them and was now looking down on the Divine Moth as the latter weakly flew and landed on top of a building to be a bit more on eye level with the King of Monsters. They seem to be conversing. It was a rather odd sight, just some minutes ago they were at each other's throats after all!

 

“Did we do it? Whatever we were doing?” asked Ethos, raising an eyebrow.

 

“I don’t know…” answered Hagakure, looking at everyone in confusion.

 

Suddenly, a white orb of light appeared behind the group, making them turn around. It was the Shobijin and they looked relieved.

 

“What’s the matter?” asked Togami before anyone.

 

“Godzilla accepted to talk to Makoto Naegi.” they smiled.

 

“This is awesome Naegi! You’re going to do it, we know you can!” chirped Asahina encouragingly as she grabbed his shoulders and started to shake him.

 

“Aah! Asahina-san, please calm down.” demanded Naegi.

 

“Wait what now? Why does Makoto have to talk to Godzilla? What is this?” asked the Ultimate Destruction, confused.

 

“Oh that’s right. You don’t know the plan.” said Kirigiri as answer.

 

She told him that she’ll explain later. Ethos nodded and looked at his phone.

 

“Looks like our final moments will be delayed.” he smiled.

 

“Are you ready, Makoto Naegi?” the little priests asked the Ultimate Hope.

 

“I…” he glanced at Kirigiri for a brief moment he must talk to her before putting the plan to action, “ Can I have some time to… prepare myself?”

 

The Shobijin stood silent for a moment. Komaru looked back at the window and warned the others about what was happening, Mothra was talking to Godzilla and by the loud grunts he was making, it was pissing him off. The Shobijin smiled and said that he have until sunset… almost two hours.

 

* * *

 

“Makoto Naegi. What is the matter?”

 

 _“Ah, Munakata-san. Eh… Godzilla is at our doorstep.”_ the voice of the younger man said on the other side of the line.

 

“What? What happened?” asked the vice-leader of Future Foundation.

 

Naegi explained Mothra’s plan to him, in detail this time, and also about the kaiju fight that happened between the Divine Moth and the radioactive Lizard. And Godzilla accepted to follow the plan, but the brunette was still unsure about it.

 

_“And that’s about it, sir.”_

 

“I see…” Munakata sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. “I wish I could get there in time, but it won’t be possible. I apologize. You’ll have to figure out by yourself… Or with the help of your friends.”

 

_“I know but… What if I fail?”_

 

“Naegi. We taught each other our errors. I taught you that words alone won’t bring hope, and you taught me that my extreme methods won’t either. It is time for you to take action. You will follow the plan and give Hope in any way you can to that giant Lizard. If we can turn this monster either away from us or in our side, Despair will not last long.” Munakata said with authority.

 

_“Munakata-san…”_

 

“ This is your mission. Failing is not an option here.”

 

 _“Yes sir! I won’t fail.”_ Naegi said before hanging up.

 

Munakata brought back the device in his pocket and looked at the task beforehand: the metal entrance of some sort of bunker. On the doors was a logo, and on the logo were written five letters:

 

**U.P.D.P.C**

 

Unidentified Potentially Dangerous Paranormal Creature, a secret Organization of Research and Development. It was this Organization that discovered Godzilla sleeping in the abyss of the Pacific Ocean in 1950. Thanks to the files Byakuya Togami gave to Future Foundation, they were able to find one of their many secret facility where they were running secret experimentation.

 

“I am so glad that you managed to fuse your Hope with Naegi-kun’s.” said a female voice behind the white-haired man.

 

“Yukizome. Well I listened to you, didn’t I?” he smiled to the woman.

 

“I’m still not sure it was a good idea… but you’re the boss for a reason.”

 

“Sakakura. Thank you for still staying by my side.” Munakata said to his friend.

 

“Anyway, we have to go in, right? Are the bombs ready?” the boxer asked to the former Ultimate Housekeeper.

 

“Yes! We just need to give the order.” she grinned.

 

“Alright, we don’t know what’s inside, but be prepared, okay?” the vice leader said.

 

Sakakura and Yukizome nodded in sync and Munakata raised his arm to signal the detonation. The door exploded, clearing the way. What would they find inside this secret Facility?

 

* * *

 

Naegi hung up and put the phone back in his pocket, his hand found something else inside his pocket. He took the object out, it was the small black box, the box where the ring he will offer Kirigiri was. He looked behind him to see Kirigiri staring back at him with a hint of concern.

 

“Makoto, what’s wrong? Did everything went well with Munakata?” she asked.

 

“Yes, don’t worry. It’s just… I think Ethos was right.” he sighed, looking down on the small box in his hand.

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“‘What am I waiting for’. This might be the last time we are talking…” he said with a weak chuckle.

 

“Makoto. Don’t say that and just tell me what you want to say to me.” she smiled reassuringly, she already knew where this was going but she wanted to hear him say it.

 

Naegi just blushed profusely and started fidgeting with his fingers on the box. He slowly turned around to face her and reached one hand for one of hers. She took it and noticed that he was slightly shaking, she intertwined her fingers with his to calm him down. He took a breath and started talking.

 

“K-Kyoko, we’ve known each other for a long time and been through alot together. We’ve been together for almost two years now…” he started.

 

“Yes indeed.” she smiled.

 

“And I know there isn’t a much better moment for this b-but… I-I…” he started to stutter.

 

The lavender haired woman chuckled behind her gloved hand and told him to slow down, to take his time. He took another deep breath and looked at her eyes, determined.

 

“Kyoko, I love you.” he said.

 

“I love you too.” she said back calmly.

 

“I wish I could say this in a better moment, but I can't go there without knowing your answer first… So… Kyoko.” he presented the small box and let go of her hand.

 

He dropped to one knee, surprising the Detective who didn’t expect him to be so formal as she raised a hand to her mouth and eyes were wide open. She noticed that the leg that wasn’t on the ground was shaking violently, as if he was cold. He noticed that too, he certainly wasn’t cold and neither was the room because there’s no way that he could be this hot if the room was chilling. He looked up at her, ignoring the shaking leg and said with full determination:

 

“Kyoko Kirigiri, will you marry me?”

 

He opened up the small box and exposed the golden ring inside it. it was a simple one but still beautiful.

 

She was speechless, many times she’s expected these words to come out of his mouth. And she’s already prepared her answer a long time ago. But now that the words were spoken, she couldn’t talk because of the overwhelming joy. So instead of using words, she’ll use actions. She reached for the ring and took of her left glove. She slid the ring on her left scarred ring finger and admired it.

 

Naegi looked at her actions with wide eyes.

 

“Is-Is that a-”

 

“Yes.” She smiled.

 

“Yes?” he repeated, his eyes getting teary, “I… I’m so happy Kyoko!” he exclaimed as he embraced her in his arms.

 

They hugged and kissed for a good minute before Naegi happily said that now he had another, more important reason to succeed his mission. Hearing this, Kirigiri smiled devilishly, sending a shiver down her now fiancé’s spine.

 

“Well.” she started, “I guess I should give you a reminder of why you better come back alive and succeed.” she said as she was starting to undo his tie.

 

“K-Kyoko!” he exclaimed, his face crimson, before being pulled for a more passionate kiss.

 

Neither of them went out of their room until sunset.

 

* * *

 

Meanwhile, outside. Godzilla was ‘sitting’ in the streets, facing the Future Foundation’s Headquarters. Mothra was neatly laid on his head.

 

_“Alright, Goji. Remember, you promised that you will listen to the human.”_

 

He growled as an approval. He will talk to him and see if Humans deserves to live or not. He knew that.

 

Part of him still disapproved this plan, saying that humans couldn’t be trusted and they will obviously lie to save themselves. But Mothra was right. He has nothing to lose except some time by listening to that human and giving them a chance.

 

_“I really hope that everything will be okay, and that you will forget that idea of devastating Humanity.”_

 

And the other part of him hoped that too. Even if he still believe that these visions were fake. He’s scared. There’s still doubt that it could really happen.

 

So he hopes too, but he’s decided that if he’s not convinced… He will show no mercy.

 

* * *

 

The time eventually came. The sun was setting. The Operation _Hope to King_ will begin shortly. Godzilla was still ‘sitting’ half a mile away from the building where our heroes were. All eight of them staring back at the monster, and one of them with determined eyes as he has no choice but to give hope to the King who lost it.

 

The Shobijin appeared in front of the group and asked Naegi to sit on a comfortable seat. He sat on the most comfortable chair that was close by, it wasn’t that comfortable. The twins’ fairies explained to Naegi what will happen next.

 

“Will it hurt?” the Ultimate Hope asked.

 

“Well, Mothra only used that on kaijus before… So we don’t really know what will happen on a human. But you will be fine, of that we are sure about!” the priests said with confidence as they started to shine brighter and reached their tiny hands to Naegi’s forehead.

 

“What do you meeeAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!!!” Naegi screeched the second the contact was made.

 

The connection felt as if he was being pulled, but not from his vest or arm… but from all his frontal part of his body: skin, clothes, and muscles. It hurts. But suddenly everything stopped and he almost fell down on his knees.

 

What?

 

He’s standing up now. But more importantly, where was he? He looked around and it was just black. He looked at his feet, it was a very weird sensation: he didn’t feel like he’s standing on a hard surface, but yet he could walk on the darkness as if it was a floor. Strange.

 

He called out for Mothra or the Shobijin, but there was no answer. Suddenly, he felt a presence, an enormous one. He slowly turned around, flashes of his nightmare from some days ago appeared in his mind. And when he turned, he had to look up… and up… and up… took some steps back and finally had his eyes locked with his ‘target’s yellow eyes.

 

Godzilla.

 

* * *

 

Godzilla looked at the building and saw a shining light inside it, it was the Shobijin. So the connection was made. He looked up to Mothra whose antennas tip started to glow too and slowly reached for the lizard’s scaly forehead.

 

_“Remember Goji, don’t be stubborn and be more open minded. Listen to what he has to say and think before making any decision.”_

 

He rolled his eyes, he knew that and he’ll do the best he could.

 

But hey… it’s been a long time since Mothra rested on top of his head like that…

 

_“Hehe, that’s true. Alright he’s in there. Close your eyes and count to three. Ready?”_

 

He was and her antennas touched his forehead. He closed his eyes.

 

One…

 

Two…

 

Three. He reopened them again and he was inside what Mothra called the ‘Mind Room'. It was dark as always but he knew that it will soon change when the argument will begin.

 

He felt a presence, he looked down and saw the human. It was ridiculously small. He also felt the fear from it.

 

Hmm… in this place his body didn't emit radiation so he could get close to a human without hurting them. He took one step back and leaned on all four, shaking the non existent floor, to be face to face with the human. It was a male one, weak looking… So he’s the ‘Hope’ one? And he has to listen to him for who knows how long… He looked directly at his eyes menacingly.

 

“Aa-Aah!” The human shouted as he almost fell down.

 

He sensed the human’s fear for a long time and it’s not often he got to see it in front of him. It certainly was entertaining.

 

_“Goji! That’s mean!”_

 

But all fun has an end.

 

Mothra’s voice echoed around him. By the look on the human’s confused face, she must be talking ‘kaiju’.

 

_“Anyway, if we want this to work, we’ll have to change the form of one of you. Goji, can you imagine this human as an equal?”_

 

She asked.

 

And no. Impossible. Maybe it’s his lack of imagination or just the fact that humans were nothing else than humans for him, not even insects.

 

_“Riiight… you’re not making it simple… well it’s going to be you who will have to change form. Are you okay with that?”_

 

It doesn't matter. Let’s just get on with it.

 

* * *

 

_“Makoto Naegi, Godzilla will change form in an instant. Please do not be afraid.”_

 

Said a female voice that was unknown to Naegi. Certainly Mothra’s. Her voice was very reassuring and calm, like one of a mother… it was the kind of voice he would have associated to her.

 

Suddenly Godzilla’s form turned white and shrunk and the form started to change. It was like in a movie or video game: the white figure approached Naegi and when it was close enough, the light disappeared.

 

In front of the ahoge man was literally a giant. The man was towering over him: he was even taller than Great Gozu! He had short dark green spiky hair, pointy ears and strangely had lighter green scales on each corner of his jaw going up to his eyes. A small beard was on his chin and had a lit cigar in his mouth. From what he could see, his teeth were pointed and sharp, reminding him of a certain mechanic but these were clearly not just for show.

 

The monster man had a large bulky neck and was dressed in a large dark green jacket matching his hair, the edge of his jacket was ripped and under the sleeves were colored in a lighter green this time matching the scales on his face. He had some patches with the same colors of the scales on his chest.

 

On his hands were bandages. From what he could see, the man was wearing an even darker green pants and metallic combat boots. What made Naegi’s eyes widen was that his iconic large lizard tail was still there and from the spikes on it’s back, he could guess that he still had his dorsal spines.

 

The most terrifying in this form were his yellow glaring eyes that could burn Naegi’s face from the intensity. The Symbol of Hope took a step back. This man… was Godzilla there’s no doubt about it.

The man monster glared down at Naegi then glanced at the cigar in his mouth. He lifted one of his big hand towards it and grabbed it. He slowly took it away from his mouth and examined the object. He looked back at Naegi and it sent a chill down his spine. The King of Monsters opened his mouth.

 

 **“What is this?”** He growled in a low baritone voice that could put Gozu to shame.

 

Before Naegi could answer, in a stuttering mess manner, Mothra did. The yellow eyed man looked up then back down to the cigar before putting it back in his mouth and breathing it in. Then he breathed out some smoke with a low chuckle.

 

**“Not bad… I like it.”**

 

_“Makoto Naegi, Godzilla has been changed to the humanized form that you imagined instinctively.”_

 

The Divine Moth’s voice explained. So it was _he, himself,_ who imagined that monster man? And he has to debate with him about keeping the humans alive or not?! Naegi was already intimidated just by staying close to him! Why did he think it was a good idea? But anyway, he should present himself.

 

“Hello, S-Sir? I’m Makoto N-”

 

 **“I don’t care. I am not here to be friends with you.”** Godzilla harshly cut him.

 

_“Goji!”_

 

 **“I am here to listen to what he has to say to give me Hope on Mankind. But look at him,”** he pointed to the young man, **“How am I supposed to take someone seriously if they are about to scream in fear just by standing next to me?”** He then turned towards the ahoge and leaned forward to be almost at eye level. **“How can I even care about what you have to say with those terrified eyes?”**

 

He concluded his myriad of insults by breathing smoke on the human’s face. Naegi coughed twice at that. What a jerk!

 

He wanted to run, seriously. He had met scary people before: Junko Enoshima and her insanity, Izuru Kamukura and Kyoko Kirigiri (but she was cooler) and their unsettling calm and Kyosuke Munakata and his hostility.

 

But Godzilla! Maybe it was because he was originally a monster but his anger, hate and most importantly the _danger_ were fully present and intimidating.

 

Naegi wanted to run be he couldn't! He mustn't! He had friends and family to protect, to save. His words might be true but they were said to intimidate him. He locked eyes with the man-kaiju and glared at him. Making the King of Monsters raise an eyebrow in surprise in front of his determination.

 

“I won't back down. I am here to talk to you and make you understand that Mankind must live. And I’ll do it!” Naegi said with confidence.

 

The monster scrutinized the human’s expression before rolling his eyes and straightening up again.

 

 **“Then don't show weakness.”** He said with a hint of a smirk.

 

_“Alright. I found a certain place where you can debate! It comes right out of Makoto Naegi’s memories.”_

 

At hearing that, the Ultimate Hope paled, detail that the giant didn't missed as he raised an eyebrow a second time. Naegi knew exactly what was going to happen. The darkness surrounding them suddenly started to shift and in less than three seconds they were standing inside a big circular room. A circular rail with sixteen places was in the center of the room. And at the other end of the room was a little throne where Monokuma used to sit during the debates.

  
No doubts about it… This was a **_Class Trial ground._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I hope you guys are enjoying this.  
> I know that this is a bit weird the whole Mind Room with a human Godzilla, but I really hope you will like what I have in store for the next two final chapters!
> 
> As always, leave a kudo and comment for support!


	12. Part 4: Chapter 11: The Argument

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Trial for Humanity begins.  
> Will Naegi manage to convince Godzilla to spare the humans?  
> Or will he doom them?

_Chapter 11: The Argument_

 

This was a Class Trial ground, no doubt about that. Naegi was frozen in place, bad memories flowing through his mind as Godzilla started to look around and pat the rail, curious of what a human room looked like since he has never been insideone. Naegi shook his head and called out for Mothra.

 

“Hum… Miss Mothra?”

 

_“Please just call me Mothra, Makoto Naegi. So, what do you think? Are you ready to bring some senses to this stubborn Goji?!”_

 

She said with glee, he could see her smiling while saying that. The human kaiju on the other hand look up with an annoyed look.

 

 **“Oi!”** he yelled.

 

“Uuuh…” Naegi started but decided to ignore the question the Divine Moth asked him, “I wanted to know. Why this place?” he finally asked.

 

_“Oh? Well, I looked into your memories for the best place to have an important argument like this one you’re about to do and this place was the one that left a big impression among all the others. Why? DId I make the wrong choice?”_

 

“Uh… Did you looked at _why_ it left me such a big impression?”

 

_“N-No, I didn’t… Wait a second please… Oh… Oh my Goodness! I am so sorry… I didn’t know… I-I’ll change it right a-”_

 

 **“Who cares if this place scares the puny human? Let’s just get on with it. This is already getting on my nerves.”** growled the King of Monsters, already at the other side of the room examining the little throne Monokuma used to occupy.

 

He was right. They better get on it before Godzilla loses his patience. Naegi walked to his place, it brought back bad memories. And the fact that he took the place in front of him: Junko’s, was not making Naegi relax a bit. Mothra talked to the giant that before doing or saying anything rash, they should first talk about how the world turned like that. If the kaiju man knew the recent History of Mankind, he might understand better why humans must be spared.

 

She admitted that she didn’t have a single clue about what happened to the World and she was shocked when she woke up. Probably like any other kaijus when they woke up, like Naegi and his friends when they got out of Hope’s Peak.

 

 **“Pffu!”** snickered Godzilla, **“Why talk about it? I already know what happened. It’s rather obvious!”**

 

That’s unexpected, and probably false. There’s no way he knew why the world was like that… Wait, he might know how, but not why!

 

 **“The World fell because of the Humans. They did what they always do. They did that idiotic act humans do when they want something they can’t** **have** **. What destroyed our once Beautiful World was...”** He closed his eyes and frowned menacingly before pointing a finger to the ahoge man. Then he opened his angry yellow eyes, **“War.”**

 

* * *

 

Naegi was sitting on the desk chair they brought him. He looked tense and the Shobijin was still touching his forehead that was now brightly illuminated and his eyes were invisible under the light from the other people surrounding the scene. Komaru asked the twins’ fairy how long it will take Naegi to convince Godzilla not to attack the humans.

 

“We don’t know, since time flows differently in the ‘Mind Room’. It has been more than an hour here in the real world but inside the room, only half an hour.”

 

“How is this possible?” asked Hagakure, confused.

 

“Think of it like a dream. When you have a dream, most of the time it seems only some minutes occurred, but the whole night just passed.” explained Ethos to his friends.

 

“Oooh! I see!” smiled Asahina.

 

“Anyway, I guess we’re in for a very long time waiting for Naegi to succeed.” sighed Kirigiri.

 

“H-How do you know he’ll do it? From what these two pixies told us, G-Godzilla is just a st-st-stubborn prick!” stammered Fukawa as she pointed to the Shobijin, still at task.

 

“Well doesn’t that remind me of someone…” grinned the Destroyer as everyone except the priests, Togami and the writer looked at the Heir.

 

“What?” he snapped when he noticed he was the center of the attention.

 

“That’s beside the point. Makoto will come back victorious. I know he will. He has a lot to protect and everyone knows how persuasive he can be in an argument, am I right?” the lavender haired woman smiled, quickly followed by everyone who was close to Naegi.

 

Ethos smile widened before he said that he’ll make coffee and hot cocoa, so if anyone wanted anything, they just had to ask. Well crap, everyone wanted something. He took note of every order and walked toward the kitchen. He’ll take that chance to tell Seiko and the others about the situation.

 

* * *

 

Naegi remembered the feeling. And he wished he didn’t have to, but there was no choice now, the Shobijin did tell him that Godzilla was stubborn so he has no choice but to listen to him before pointing out to him his mistakes.

 

Godzilla looked at the human’s determined eyes and grinned.

 

 **“You can’t lie to me. I know pretty much what happened here. I knew the second I took a step out of the ocean… As a radioactive creature myself, I felt the contamination all around me: the radiation, and the air was hard to breathe. So there’s no doubt that** **_War_ ** **is what made the World fall!”** he declared proudly.

 

“ _No that’s wrong!!_ ”

 

* * *

 

What the hell just happened?! That little human just exclaimed his disapproval about Godzilla’s claims ( _but he was surely right_ ), that’s all!

 

So _WHY_ did it feel like he must shut up and listen to what he has to say?!

 

“It wasn’t a war that started what is known as ‘ _The biggest, most awful, most tragic event in human History’_ , also known as ‘ _The Tragedy’_. Everything started at Hope’s Peak Academy!”

 

**“Hope’s Peak…”**

 

_“...Academy? A school?”_

 

A school?! Like, a place for education? Yes, Mothra told him a lot of ‘human common knowledge’ so he knew from what was a school to what was the internet. But what on Earth did a school have to do with the end of the World?!

 

“It started with this place… I was a student here. One student in particular is the culprit behind the Tragedy.”

 

What was that?! Was he mocking him right now?! A _student_?!

 

* * *

 

“We can even say that she was the mast-” Naegi continued.

 

 **“DON’T FOOL ME BOY!!”** Godzilla suddenly cut off the Ultimate Hope with a roar.

 

That startled Naegi and he jumped a good foot in the air. Godzilla’s cigar fell to the floor as small blue flames were coming out of his mouth. He looked enraged as he glared at the ahoge man with a fury of a thousand suns.

 

This was bad wasn’t it?

 

**“How DARE you make a fool out of me?! You want me to believe that it wasn’t a representative of Humans, the political ones that started a war and ruined this planet?! Nonsense!”**

 

“I-I think you’re underestimating human’s beings Si-”

 

 **“Silence! A single human can’t destroy a world, they need people behind them! A LOT of people to start something on this scale! How on EARTH can a** **_student_ ** **have enough followers to ruin a world?!”**

 

“Well, she wasn’t any kind of student! The students in this school were not what we could call normal!”

 

**“Oh really? What’s next? That that student who started everything was somewhat manipulative enough to rule a whole army by herself? No human is that powerful without being a leader of a nation.”**

 

“ _Allow me to cut through those words!”_ Shouted Naegi with determination, louder than the raging monster in front of him.

 

Godzilla took one step back in surprise, his eyes wide open.

 

- _Thank you Hinata-kun for teaching me this.-_

 

“Let me explain to you what is Hope’s Peak Academy. Then I’ll tell you the story of an old classmate, the Mastermind behind the Tragedy: Junko Enoshima!!”

 

The young man started to explain to the kaijus about what was Hope’s Peak Academy, about the Ultimates students and the Hope they used to carry once graduated. Mothra and Godzilla were listening carefully, even though he could clearly see the annoyance in the King’s face, Naegi was pretty sure he wanted to tell the idiotism of such idea of school and the problems that could generate from this. His expectation were answered when the ahoge man start talking of Junko Enoshima: the Ultimate Despair. He explains how she manipulated the Reserve Course and how she started infecting the world with Despair, starting with some students, then the massive suicide and finally the first destructions that implanted despair in numerous hearts. Godzilla had his eyes wide open from shock while listening to such story.

 

 **“T-To believe that a mere human… Could be this insane.”** He stammered as he looked down in disbelief, he took another cigar from his pocket and with one of his flames he lit it up.

 

“Junko Enoshima was not a mere human…” Naegi sighed.

 

**“But to use Despair to ruin the World… This is so ridiculous that it’s unimaginable! But somehow… it can make sense.”**

 

_“Despair is in every one of us. But to wake it up and make it go in such a berserk state… She really was a dangerous human…”_

 

 **“And I thought Gigan were messed up…”** Godzilla frowned then looked to Naegi, **“Human! What is your name?”**

 

“Ah! I-I’m Makoto Naegi” the Ultimate Hope presented himself.

 

 **“Makoto Naegi… You may call me Godzilla, but I’m sure you already know that. I have to admit… I’m impressed! You impress me, Makoto Naegi!”** He exclaimed with a grin.

 

“Oh. I-I guess it’s something I-” started Naegi, with a sheepish smile and a blush as he started to rub the back of his head.

 

 **“You made me understand that I absolutely can’t trust humans. You really are dangerous.”** Godzilla concluded in a dark tone that matched Munakata’s in Naegi’s ears.

 

“Wh-What?!”

 

**“How am I supposed to trust you when I hear that a human like her exists?!”**

 

“Junko Enoshima is already dead! You don’t have to worry about her!”

 

 **“Well what a relief! But what if there’s someone else like her around in the world?! What if a human like her is hiding from you? Or will be born in the future? You failed to notice her once! How will you notice the next one?”** The human kaiju roared in rage.

 

“I-I… I believe in Future Foundation to rebuild the world and stop any future case like Junko Enoshima. I can’t promise anything by myself. All I can say is that as the Ultimate Hope, I will help the best way I can to bring back the World to what it once was!” Naegi shouted to the monster with the same rage in his voice.

 

The two parties stared at each other with unbreakable determination.

 

_“H-hey hey hey! Enough here. Goji, now we know how it happened. We don’t know if someone like her will appear again! We just need to believe in Humans, okay? Now, let’s move to the next topic, alright?”_

 

Mothra tried to calm them down, and she was right: they must go on. But Naegi’s influence was going rather low on a creature like Godzilla. But he mustn’t stop there! The next topic was what happened after the beginning of the Tragedy. Naegi reluctantly told them that indeed war happened between the nations and all of the most dangerous weapons were used then destroyed. The human kaiju closed his eyes as he crossed his arms.

 

**“I have to admit I’m surprised to hear that you survived that. You must be a better soldier than you look.”**

 

“I… I survived for a whole other reason…” Naegi whispered in a sad tone.

 

That ‘other reason’ made the King of Monster raise an eyebrow in curiosity. Mothra asked what was that reason and the human told them his story about the High School life of Mutual Killing. He told them about his classmates, the memories erased, the shelter plan to keep Hope safe, and about Junko’s game. Both kaiju listened to the story with horrified eyes, not believing that this insane human was even crazier than they thought. This wasn’t a human anymore… it was a monster!

 

 _“My Goodness… Can you imagine Goji if_ we _were trapped inside one of these killing games?”_

 

 **“I’m pretty sure I would have killed someone. Ghidorah would be my first choice.”** The giant answered.

 

_“But you would have left a lot of evidence.”_

 

 **“Yeah, hehe. I’m kind of the messy type.”** He laughed and Mothra followed him.

 

Naegi looked at the man kaiju laugh with wide shocked eyes. How on earth can they talk about murdering and about this killing game so lightly, and even laugh about it? They really were monsters. They killed and would kill more for their goals… Godzilla smiled genuinely to the ahoge man, congratulating him for surviving and defeating Junko Enoshima. This compliment was not well received as Naegi just stared at the monster’s face.

 

The brunette then told them everything about a very large group of Junko’s followers, the Ultimate Despairs that committed suicide after her death, about the remaining members of the group becoming the Remnants of Despair and about Future Foundation.

 

 **“Hmm… Future Foundation… You mentioned it earlier. What is it?”** asked the King of Monsters.

 

“Future Foundation was created shortly after the beginning of the Tragedy to fight back the Remnants of Despair and rebuild the world.” explained Naegi, “I’m part of it.”

 

 **“You fight the Remnants of Despair, as if in a war? Another war? I know that wars can be very long. But you have nothing left to destroy** **_and fight for_ ** **! And you keep destroying and fighting!!”** Godzilla roared in anger.

 

“ _No that’s wrong!_ ” shouted Naegi, pointing a finger to the human kaiju, shutting him up again, “You say we have nothing to fight for! But that’s wrong!! This isn’t a war for territory or treasure or to destroy, like I just said: this is a fight for saving the world! We fight the Remnants of Despair to stop their destruction of what we’re rebuilding! Future Foundation is bringing back Hope to the World!”

 

 **“I see… A different war than the ones I used to witness… But tell me. Mothra choose you to speak to me, and I can feel after what you told me that you have some hidden power with your words. What is your role against the Remnants of Despair?”** The giant asked.

 

“I used to be a leader, but after something I did, I got demoted. Presently, I am the leader of the rescue team of the 14th Branch. Now I guide my men to secure hostages and people in danger.”

 

**“Something you did?”**

 

“I… Saved some Remnants of Despair.” Naegi confessed.

 

 **“WHAT?! Why would you do such a thing? What on earth is WRONG with you!?!”** Godzilla roared in rage again.

 

“I knew some of them, and I believe that they weren’t like that until they met Junko Enoshima. Also we had a program called the ‘Neo World Program’ which the purpose was to heal mental traumas by replacing memories.” the brunette explained.

 

**“Replacing memories…?”**

****  
**  
** “Yes. I thought that if I ‘healed’ their Despair from Junko, they would be back to normal and could even help us!”

 

**“Did it work?”**

 

“... There was a problem that ended with only five of the fifteen Remnants of Despair waking up reverted to their normal selves but they still have memories of their crimes. And the Program was destroyed...” Naegi sighed as he looked down.

 

He wasn’t telling the whole truth, he knew that Godzilla was really on edge with everything that’s linked with Junko Enoshima. So telling him that she was the one behind the ‘problem’ by creating an AI of herself that hijacked the program would make him go berserk on Humanity, saying that another insane person like her could be around. To tell the truth, Naegi didn’t think anything they were talking about was going to help him change Godzilla’s mind...

 

 **“So it’s a failure.”** groaned the kaiju.

 

“I wouldn’t say that, they did revert back into who they were before but because of their memories of Despair, they must stay to the Island where the Neo World Program was used, but they were helping sometimes and were doing their best to wake up their comatose friends.”

 

 **“But what if they are still Remnants of Despair and they faked their sanity so they can plot something on your back?”** the man monster asked, concerned.

 

“ I trust their words.” was all Naegi could answer.

 

 **“... You trust a lot of people, Makoto Naegi. Trusting your comrades, friends and family is one thing, but trusting your enemies and even the people you don't know is another. It’s a bad thing: it leaves you wide open for a backstabbing.”**  The King of Monsters said.

 

“It’s true, the risk of betrayal is high… I’d already experienced it.” the human responded in a sad tone.

 

**“But you still trust them…”**

 

“Well, I’m someone very optimistic. It’s one of my main traits. Also, I am not alone, I have my friends to help me.” Naegi smiled with determination as he thought of his friends, hi sister and now fiancée.

 

 **“I see… You really remind me of those Hope humans…”** Godzilla whispered, but quickly looked up again and stared at the human, somehow calmer, **“Anyway, you also said that Future Foundation was rebuilding the world. Where are you, as the Organization, in this task?”** He asked.

 

“Oh, well… We have been going pretty well, I guess? I’m not in the reparation team. But I know that we have rebuilt many cities already! Even though some of them got destroyed by yoursel-”

 

 **“I don’t give a damn about your cities! I’ll destroy even more just to see my world back to normal!”** Godzilla roared.

 

Naegi jumped back at the giant’s sudden shout, and he should have been used to it by now. Godzilla really was stubborn, he still didn’t understand that… That’s it! That should be the final nail to make him understand! Now that he thought about it, he should have started with this! He slammed his hands on the rails in front of him and looked straight into the monster’s yellow angry eyes with pure determination, pure Hope.

 

“Godzilla! You might not know because at the time you were asleep, but Nature got altered a long time ago.”

 

**“Wh-What?!”**

 

“By the humans. It got altered so brutally that human had to help it to keep it alive. And I truly am sorry that it got destroyed with the Tragedy… But that’s why humans are needed. We changed the nature of Nature! Only we can rebuild it. And believe me when I say that Future Foundation is already rebuilding it! Slowly but certainly, kill us all and Nature will have a lot of trouble to get back up!” Naegi declared as he pointed a finger to the kaiju.

 

Godzilla had his eyes wide open in shock at hearing this, but he wasn’t enraged as anyone could have guessed. He took the information and started to think about it as he slowly casted his eyes downward and raised a hand to his mouth. He looked in deep thoughts suddenly.

 

* * *

 

Everyone was still in the same room with Naegi. Hours have passed and no sign of any progress. It was getting very late too. Hagakure, Komaru, Toko and Asahina were sleeping on the couch.

 

Ethos was looking outside at the dormant form of Godzilla with Mothra still on his head. If the situation wasn’t that serious he certainly would have slipped a ‘brotp’ joke in the following seconds and probably talk about his admiration of the monster he idolized since childhood for hours. But instead he just stared, his left foot tapping the ground in the same rhythm as his hand on his sledgehammer head.  He was nervous for his fate after that.

 

Togami was also staring but at the Shobijin, waiting for any news about his friend that was speaking to someone maybe more stubborn than himself. He looked at his watch, it was way past midnight by now.

 

Kirigiri was sitting right next to the ‘sleeping’ Naegi, holding his hand and intertwining her fingers with his even if he wasn’t responding to the gesture. She looked peaceful with her eyes closed in a thinking manner, but inside she was just as worried as everyone in this room. The brunette just proposed to her a few hours ago and they’ve planned to tell the news after he got back. But the more time passed, the more worried they were getting. She still trusted him in giving Hope to the King of Monsters. After all, if someone could do such a feat, it was Naegi.

 

But their worries just got worse.

 

Naegi suddenly started to spasm and scream his lungs out. Sweat started to roll down his head. He woke up everyone.

 

“What is going on?!”

 

“Makoto! Big Bro! What’s wrong?!”

 

“Oi! Shobijin! Tell us immediately what is going on inside their head! It’s an order.”

 

“Makoto, man! Can you hear me?!”

 

Panic bloomed in the room as the Shobijin told them:

 

“He’s being attacked by Godzilla inside the Mind Room!”

 

* * *

 

He was right… That human was right… During his time on the surface, he actually saw almost more human structures than what was once Nature… Was that what Mothra meant by ‘Humans are needed’? Well, he knew now that Future Foundation really was helping the world to get back on its feet… But with their task about fighting the Remnants of Despair… It must be slowing them down. Despair was all around the world, by the time they finish defeating them, less than half of the World will be rebuilt and this was unacceptable… He really wishes that his old World still existed as he remembered… but it was gone, he was asleep for way too long…

 

No choice then. Let’s see a brand new world. But for this, seems that Future Foundation will need some help. For the first time in forever, Godzilla was ready to give the humans another chance and even help them.

 

Even though he’s still unsure about the future of human race if another human like this Junko Enoshima came to the world. But Mothra said so herself, this is a future problem. For the moment let’s think about the present and rebuild the world. He’ll deal with this once the Tragedy was officially over.

 

Let’s not mess this up.

 

* * *

 

 **“Makoto Naegi!”** Godzilla called out, **“I have come to a decision.”**

 

“Already?”

 

It have only been one hour and a half.  This was super-fast! Let’s hope it’s a good result…

 

 **“Congratulations. You made me understand how the world turned out like this, and how your role and Future Foundation’s is important for the reconstruction of the planet. So for this… I have a deal for you: you Future Foundation keep rebuilding the world and stay focused on this task… while I hunt down the Despair!”** announced the King of Monsters.

 

There was something wrong.

 

_“I am very proud of you Goji. But… You still have to kill humans…”_

 

**“I know, you wish I wouldn’t have to kill anyone, but sacrifices must be made for a task of this scale.”**

 

Something sounded wrong in this deal.

 

_“I understand. Fine. This looks like a nice deal. Makoto Naegi, you did it!”_

 

**“So what do you say, Makoto Naegi?”**

 

 _“That’s wrong!”_ Naegi exclaimed as he pointed a finger to the man kaiju.

 

 **“...What?”** Godzilla asked in a dark tone.

 

_“What?”_

 

“You heard me! I refuse this offer!!” the Ultimate Hope answer, determination in his voice as he now _glared_ at the King of Monsters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohoho! Why would Naegi refuse that offer?!  
> What is going to happen to him!?!
> 
> Find out in the next chapter, the conclusion of this story!!


	13. Part 4: Final Chapter: Listen To Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last push to give Hope to the King.  
> What will happen? Will Naegi do it? Or will he fail?  
> Or maybe...

_Chapter 12: Listen to me_

 

“You heard me! I refuse this offer!!” the Ultimate Hope answer, determination in his voice as he now glared at the King of Monsters.

 

_“M-Makoto Naegi? Wh-why would you say no? It’s a great deal! It could save plenty of lives!”_

 

Mothra asked in a worried tone.

 

“No It wouldn't! You can’t trick me! I heard you very well!!” Naegi shouted in anger to the King of Monster across from him on the other side of the room.

 

But the giant just stared back, his expression cold and serious.

 

“Ever since I started talking about the Remnants of Despair you mentioned them as such! But in your deal…you said _‘Despair’_ !! Not _‘Remnants of Despair’_!!” He exclaimed as he pointed an accusing finger to the giant.

 

 **“So?”** He asked, his expression not faltering, **“What is your point?”**

 

“You are planning to kill every humans in Despair!!”

 

_“What?!”_

 

**“Again. Your point?”**

 

“More than half of the remaining humans are in Despair and not even half of that lot are Remnants! You’re asking me to let you kill all these people!!”

 

_“WHAT?! GOJI!!”_

 

 **“... Makoto Naegi… I don’t like where this is going. So listen to me: You will accept my deal. And if you don’t… You better find a good reason for me not to kill the Despair; and if you manage to consume my remaining patience…”** He took a deep breath, **“I’ll force you out of the Mind Room then destroy the building where you and your friends are and finally I’ll continue my hunt for Despair, I’ll spare the Future Foundation so you can work on rebuilding the world but I’ll kill anyone standing on my way.”**

 

_“Wait! By ‘force him out’, you mean-”_

 

**“Leaving him in a critical state, yes.”**

 

Naegi widened his eyes, this was very risky but he couldn’t choose the first option.

 

**“Are you really ready to risk the lives of everyone who is dear to you? To bet on them?”**

 

“Of course not… I’d never bet on their lives. But this isn’t a bet! This is a duty and I don’t plan to lose!!”

 

Godzilla just stared at the human, anger present in his eyes as he said that he’s made the wrong choice. He slammed his hand on the rail in front of him. He shouted that Naegi was making a mistake.

 

**“Can't you see that to reach the goal we are both aiming at sacrifices must be made?! I am willing to work with you humans to see my world back to it feet! So listen to me and accept my deal, already!”**

 

“ _No, that’s wrong!_ ” Naegi exclaimed with his catchphrase, silencing the King of Monsters, “It is true that sacrifices must be made for such a big project, but what you’re proposing is _not_ a sacrifice! It’s a genocide!!”

 

**“So what?”**

 

“So NO! It’s not okay!” he cursed himself and slapped himself mentally right after saying such a cheesy thing as a retort, “I-I mean! Future Foundation is already helping some people in Despair to be back to normal! S-So… Uh…”

 

**“Gh!”**

 

Maybe it worked?

 

* * *

 

‘no’ ‘no’ ‘no’

 

Is that all he can say?! He swears if Makoto Naegi says ‘no’ again he’ll get physical!!

 

Can’t he freaking understand?! They can’t let the people in Despair live!

 

**“Just listen to me human! Accept the deal! This is your last chance! Do what I say!!”**

 

“Heck no!”

 

Oh he asked for it! Godzilla’s dorsal spines started to glow a blue light.

 

“ I won’t stay down! YOU listen to meeeAAAAAAAAHH!!” Naegi screamed as he saw the blue Atomic flames coming at him.

 

_“Makoto Naegi!!”_

 

He asked for it.

 

* * *

 

Naegi paused then screamed again in his ‘sleep’, worrying all his friends around him as they were asking questions. There was moments he’d scream and shake, others where he looks determined as he gritted his teeth and clenched his hands. But each time he screamed it made everyone’s blood freeze.

 

“Big bro! Please be alright!” teared up Komaru as she held tightly the left hand of her brother.

 

“Damit! What’s going on in there?!” Ethos exclaimed with a hint of anger in his voice.

 

“We don’t know… Aaaargh! Naegichi please don’t die!!” cried out Hagakure.

 

“Is it possible to extract him from wherever his mind is?!” asked Asahina, not hiding her worry and tears at seeing his friend being hurt.

 

“We’ve already requested that to Mothra, but Naegi is getting somewhere and he doesn’t want to give up just yet. You must believe in your friend.” the Shobijin explained.

 

Kirigiri sat back next to her fiancé and grabbed his free hand to try to calm him down in his ‘nightmare’ state.

 

“Then we must trust Makoto. And hope for him.”

 

* * *

 

 

Naegi was on the ground, breathing heavily with his eyes wide open in fright, he was also holding his right arm as it was a bit charred. He first looked behind him to see the big burn mark on the wall and the small flames around it. Then he looked up to the monster in front of him. Godzilla’s cigar was on the ground, blue flames were taking its place in his mouth as he glared down at the Ultimate Hope with pure rage.

 

But Naegi took it as a challenge as he stood up again, ignoring the heat behind him and the fainting pain of his right arm, he glared back at the monster.

 

_“Godzilla! What is wrong with you?! I told you to listen! Do you want me to seal you again? Makoto Naegi, it might be too dangerous to-”_

 

“It’s alright! I’ll do it. He’s just being stubborn.” Naegi grinned a bit, allowing himself to be a bit cocky just to show the giant in front of him that he won’t give up, “Godzilla, why do you so want to kill every humans in Despair?” he asked.

 

 **“I thought that you would know as it is pretty obvious.”** He snickered in response, **“With what you told me about the Ultimate Despairs, I believe that Junko Enoshima couldn’t have manipulated or brainwashed more than half of Humanity in such short time. The safest guess is that when a person falls too deep into Despair they join the army as a stress relief by making crimes.”**

 

“I-I guess you’re right… ” wait he heard that argument before.

 

 **“So obviously, anyone who has a good amount of Despair in them can become a Remnant! That’s why we must eliminate them! Don’t let your moral blind you from something so obvious!”** Godzilla roared.

 

Yes, Naegi definitely heard that before, it was from Munakata. A year ago, after the ahoge man saved the Remnants of Despair of class 77 he got a trial where the judges were most of Future Foundation’s branch heads, he was interrogated and had a debate with Munakata Kyosuke about why protecting the Despair. But that debate was way calmer and less physical (except when Juzo told Naegi to shut up and listen because Munakata was right), and it ended well with the evolution of both Naegi and Munakata.

 

But at last, Naegi knew exactly what to say to shut Godzilla up! Now he’s just hoping that the man kaiju wouldn’t kill him before that.

 

“ _No, that’s wrong!_ ”

 

Naegi exclaimed then quickly ducked as another Atomic Breath was unleashed on him, but this time on the left side, he felt the heat burning his skin and hurt him, but it wasn’t painful enough to stop him. He stood up again and faced the monster again.

 

“By killing innocent people in Despair you’re just making more enemies!” He exclaimed, and quickly understood that he had to explain what he meant by Godzilla’s confused features, “I mean, think about this: what if someone who isn’t Despair have a relative or anyone dear to them that are in Despair… And you kill that person, that will only increase the Despair in them to the point even to maybe turn them into Remnants! What you’re doing isn’t freeing the World of Despair! You’re just _adding_ more people to the kill list! You’re just making the situation _worse_!”

 

**“Y-You don’t know that for s-”**

 

“There’s _more than half_ of the world in Despair! You don’t need to be a genius to understand such risks!” Naegi cut him, pointing his fingers at him again, he knew that yelling at the King of Monsters might just drain his patience but it’s the only way for him to listen.

 

 **“I-I… SHUT UP!!”** He roared again, his voice failing to hide his stutter, blue flames coming out of his mouth again, he’s ready for another threat.

So he knew Naegi was right, and right now he’s acting like a stubborn child that doesn’t hesitate to get physical because he knows he’s wrong. The brunette was on the right path! He just needed to push a little more.

 

* * *

 

OF COURSE HE KNEW THAT THIS HUMAN WAS **_FUCKING_ **  RIGHT!!

 

B-But the risks… Why couldn’t he understand?

 

Godzilla was starting to get really mad as he was finally understanding that Makoto Naegi won’t change his mind and he’ll protect _all_ humans. He was getting so irritated that his dorsal spines were now glowing _orange_.

 

This kind of Hope Human was doing the same mistake than the last one: making decisions by himself! Godzilla was willing to help Future Foundation, Makoto Naegi was certainly the ‘right choice’ but he’s putting too much of his trust on his comrades! What if some of them didn’t agree with Makoto Naegi’s decisions but with the titan’s?! What will happen to the small human? He’s already targeted by Despair. Does he have to be targeted by his own comrades too now?!

 

Stupid! Stupid! JUST LISTEN!

 

“Listen to me!” the human shouted to catch the monster’s attention, and he did, “You know very well I’m right!”

 

**“Uk!”**

 

“Since earlier you’ve been releasing your Atomic Breaths on me but never aimed at me! You’re trying to intimidate me to force me out of the game, but guess what?! I’m not giving up! You’re bluffing and want me to agree with you but I won’t! I trust Future Foundation and my friends to take care of the Remnants of Despair and bring back the world to normal _without_ your help! So stop being stubborn, just accept and have faith, have hope on humans!!” Makoto Naegi exclaimed with such determination in his voice that Godzilla had to take one step back.

 

He… He fell cornered for the first time in forever, and by a **_human_ ** of all things! J-Just how dare he?!

 

HOW DARE HE!?!

 

Just the thought of this was making all his rage boil inside him! He needed to let it out right now!

 

**_SSSKKKRRREEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONGK!!!!_ **

 

Godzilla let out his mighty roar in rage as he swiped the room with his Spiral Ray (an atomic breath but more powerful and orange) he heard in the destruction Naegi scream and throw himself to the ground. After he was done drawing a burning line on the wall he took a deep breaths before grabbing the rail in front of him and starting to pull at it _._  The whole circular rail got ripped from the ground very easily.

 

“Holly shit!” the human cursed.

 

_“Godzilla! Stop!!”_

 

Mothra begged but it fell on deaf ears.

 

Godzilla glared a moment at Makoto Naegi with rage, the human was now scared but there was still determination on his face _,_ he glared back at the man kaiju. The titan roared once more, the human rose his arms in front of his face for protection.

 

But Godzilla didn’t smashed the wooden object in front of him, he turned around and with a powerful swing he smashed the rails on the walls. Debris flew everywhere and some hit the Ultimate Hope. The kaiju took a deep breath then turned around to yell at him.

 

 **“WHY CAN’T YOU LISTEN?! DON’T YOU SEE THAT THEY WILL KILL YOU FOR HAVING A DIFFERENT OPINION, KOBA?!-”** He shut himself up when he heard what he had just say.

 

He looked down in anger against himself for remembering those memories… He heard the human who was _‘Koba’_ and Mothra said that they’ll explain it to him someday but not today.

 

Looks like… he lost? Makoto Naegi was right… But… the risk… is there really no choice but to have Hope for Future Foundation? No. It’s way too risky… The least he could do was to have one last deal… That human better accept it.

 

* * *

 

**“Ten years…”**

 

“What?”

 

 **“My last deal: I will let you ten years to rebuild a good portion of the world while taking care of the Despair since you’re so confident that you can do both without too much sacrifice. I’ll come back to judge and if I’m not satisfied I’ll hunt down** **_every. Single. One._ ** **Of them.”**

 

Naegi gulped.

 

 **“Do we have a deal** **_now?”_ **

 

Naegi could see he was at the limit of his patience… And Future Foundation have been doing a pretty good job last year, and with the giant Monokuma units gone… It’s fairly possible!

 

“Alright! Ten year it is!” He smiled.

 

He walked towards the man kaiju and extended his hand for a handshake. At seeing the confused look on the monster scaly face he understood that Godzilla didn't know what the handshake was.

 

The ahoge man smiled awkwardly as he scratched the back of his head, he heard Mothra explaining to the King of Monsters what a handshake was and he nodded. He also extended his hand, grabbed Naegi’s a bit too tightly and shook it too violently as the small human got lifted off the ground and put down on his feet with force.

 

His feet hurts and his hand too. He crouched holding his injured hand while crying, regretting his last gesture. But between the cries were some laughs:

 

Not only has he managed to give somewhat Hope to the King of Monsters but he also got to hear Mothra scold Godzilla and see him grumbling with a hint of red on his cheeks. Ethos will be very jealous.

 

Godzilla said goodbye and good luck to Naegi and Mothra said that she’ll cut the link.

 

Everything went dark.

 

* * *

 

_Monsters are real._

_We learned that the hard way._

_To think that Godzilla of all monsters will appear and attack us…_

_That was not an easy task._

  


Naegi woke up and almost everyone jumped on him to bear hug him as they shouted of how worried they were for him. He smiled and said that he was alright. The Shobijin bowed to him, thanked him for everything he did and they both disappeared.

 

Naegi looked at the window to see Mothra take off from Godzilla's head. The monster stood up then turned towards the building where Naegi and his friends were. Hagakure, Asahina and Komaru screamed, scared that the leviathan will attack them but the Ultimate Hope calmed them as he told them that everything was fine.

 

Godzilla slightly nodded at their direction and turned around, Mothra escorting him.

 

Naegi smiled but quickly hardened his features as he turned around to face Kirigiri. He told her to ask for a meeting with the Heads of Future Foundation to talk about what happened in the Mind Room.

 

 _A lot of people died… A lot of people got hurt…_ _  
_ _But after the tears there was determination._

_Under the Despair of such threat, there was Hope:_

_The Guardians._

 

Godzilla was escorted by Mothra back to the ocean, where he will sleep for a long time. Halfway during their short journey, King Caesar joined them. When the Shisa saw the two kaijus together he understood that the human had won somehow. He still glared at Godzilla and the monster wouldn’t apologize for doing what was right a few days ago. That’ how stubborn he was.

 

When they reached the shore, another friend has just arrived _._ Baragon has woken up and his horn were already growing back. He was surprised to see Godzilla and he was even more surprised to see him bow his head in apology for breaking his horn, which just made the Shisa Guardian mad.

 

Godzilla asked Mothra about his vision, and about the three headed monster that he’d felt. Mentioning the monster made the three Guardians widen their eyes in terror and surprise. He suspected that… So the three headed monster from beyond the stars wasn’t supposed to be part of the illusion Mothra made… Godzilla told them to rest, that they’ll have to prepare for what’s coming.

 

When will it come? No one knows… But they will be ready for the fight.

 

_They might have lost the battle but with their help_

_we won the small war between Future Foundation and Godzilla._

_Hope was given to the King._

_There was certainly other monsters who hasn’t appear yet._

_Who knows how many they were… But we are ready!_

 

Munakata’s team walked out of the UPDPC facility. Not a single casualty among his rank. But a lot of them had shocked faces, among them Yukizome. Juzo was holding some big papers same for others soldiers.

 

Munakata has a report to write.

 

_We, Future Foundation are the Protectors of Hope._

_Our fight against Despair is not done yet and it’s far from done._

_But we have enough time for a lot of progress until Godzilla’s return._

_These monsters… they really are the Rulers of Earth,_

_some of them are also the Guardians of it._

 

_But we,_

_we are also the Protectors of Humanity._

 

_Makoto Naegi,_

_Future Foundation Head of the Paranormal Branch_

 

“We’re here!”

 

“Oh already? Let me finish the report.”

 

“No problem.”

 

Both men walked out of the car, followed by a woman. They looked at the nice looking mansion where they will both live for a while until the official Headquarter of the Paranormal Branch was done. Sooo in a year or two. Ethos grabbed some boxes from the trunk.

 

“Well, can’t wait to work with you partner!” he extended his metal fist for a fist bump.

 

“Same here.” Naegi smiled as he returned the gesture with his left fist, a ring adorning his ring finger.

 

“Enough talking, let’s work.” Kirigiri said as she was holding another box, on her left ring finger was a ring matching Naegi’s.

  


**Danganronpa: Protectors of Humanity**

*****

*****

**THE END**

  
  
  


**To be continued in…**

 

**_Danganronpa: Tanaka’s Monsters of Despair_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tadaa! The second story of the Godzilla crossover is almost over!  
> Only the Epilogue left!  
> I want to thank everyone who commented and supported this story!  
> I am more than happy to see that this story that I first thought will be doomed interested you.  
> I can't wait for the next story to start! 
> 
> See you soon and thanks again!


	14. Epilogue: First Mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three dark figures infiltrates a secret lab.

_Epilogue: First Mission_

 

Three dark figures approached what seemed to be the facade of a hill trench in the middle of the night. The hill trench looked normal and common, but as the tallest figure approached it and swiped away some dirt, a little screen appeared. It asked for a password. So he typed on it.

 

 ***ERROR, 2 tries left*** **  
**   
He tried again.

 

***ERROR, 1 try left***

 

Then again and suddenly the screen turned green and the facade split in two revealing that it was a door and now it was open.

 

“I _knew_ that ‘ **Enoshima** ’,’ **Despair1** ’ and ‘ **FuckHope** ’ were bad passwords for a 3 tries security.” the man sighed.

 

“E.” called out the female figure in a serious tone, “Are you sure that there won’t be problems once inside? It’s Tanaka’s laboratory of Monsters after all.”

 

“Well, it’s been years but since they didn’t take the time to change the passwords, I guess that there’s still at least one guard patrolling the halls. Also the cameras shouldn’t be a problem since these guys love Despair so much, the guard sleeps every nights in front of the screens instead of being focused on what’s happening at night. That’s how I escaped.” the tall man with the code-name **_E_ ** explained.

 

The smallest of the three approached the duo, “What if they changed after all these years?” he asked.

 

“Well, M. Just in case if anything changed, we’re wearing a completely dark suit, gloves and a dark helmet that hides all our face. Also if they have microphones now-”

 

“We’re calling each other with these simples’ codenames.” the woman cutted in, “M, K and E… Very simple.” **_K_ ** said.

 

But they had no time to lose, the three of them entered the laboratory, just like E explained before the mission the first rooms were for research and free time, the dorms were further down the facility. There was another exit near the dorms that not even the man knew where it was, that other exit was made in case of an attack from Future Foundation. At least, the target of the trio’s mission was in the middle of the laboratory so they won’t go near the dorms.

 

As they walked down the dark large corridors, **_M_ ** looked rather uneasy as he saw the cameras at each corner. He was expecting an alarm at any seconds since there was no way that the cameras didn’t catch them on screen yet.

 

E suddenly stopped his partners when he heard noises at the corner of the corridor, it was footsteps. He gestured to the duo behind him with his right hand to take a few steps back. They waited as the footsteps were getting closer, then he appeared, a guard armed with a submachine gun and just when he was about to turn the corner toward the trio E grabbed him by the back of his head, spun around at full speed and smashed the man on the wall behind him, face first, knocking him out immediately.

 

“Hey! What’s going on?!” they heard another voice shout and more footsteps.

 

There’s another guard! E didn’t have the time to turn around and repeat his maneuver! Thankfully M was faster as he punched the guard’s stomach the second he flashed a flashlight at the trio, giving just enough time for K to follow with a kick in the guard’s cheek, knocking him out in turn.

 

“Phew, that was close.” sighed M.

 

“Yeah, finally I don’t regret bringing you two here. I have to say that alone I would have been in trouble.” E said with a hint of a cheer in his voice.

 

“What do you mean ‘finally’?” asked K.

 

“Well, it’s a dangerous mission, with you being a… Let’s say you have minions that are counting on you. And also I didn’t want you two to get in danger when you have something to plan and prepare.” he said as he pointed at their left hand, their ring finger more precisely.

 

K and M just chuckled as they said that they have to take care of this first then they’ll start planning once at home.

 

“Hehe, alright then. Come on, the containment room is over there.” E said with a smile behind his mask as he guided the other two through the lab.

 

After a few minutes they reached a big room that was some sort of balcony to an even larger room that looked more like a warehouse. In the center of it was some strange structure with a lot of rooms with walls, ceilings and floors made of glass. The lights were shut but with the reflection of the glass, they could distinguish strange forms in each one of them.

 

“There they are… _Tanaka’s Monsters_ …” E whispered as he approached the glass separating the balcony of the warehouse.

 

At the bottom of the room was an instrument panel with a big screen in the middle. The tall man approached the screen and turned it on as he said to his partners to keep watch for any other guards.

 

The screen asked for a password, it was a password that would never change as he remembered Tanaka setting it on and saying so. Only a very few knew the password.

 

***DARKDEVASDESTRUCTION***

 

The screen changed and asked for ‘name 1-2-3-4’

 

* **SAN-D, MAGA-Z, JUM-P, CHAM-P***

 

A little tune came out of the speakers faintly, then the screen changed and displayed a list of numbers and different options.

 

“Holy shit, he made _fifty_ of them?!” whispered-exclaimed E while looking at the screen.

 

“E! Hurry up! Someone is coming!” pressed M.

 

“Yeah, yeah!”

 

He looked a bit and found the ‘destroy all monsters’ protocol, he smiled at the reference before activating it.

 

***Are you certain you want to destroy all Monsters?***

 

He paused a second then pressed yes one more time and the structure on the warehouse made a loud noise, waking up every creature inside. More noises then suddenly one of the glass cage burst into flames. The monster inside, some sort of tiger-sheep with beetle horns shrieked in horror and pain, making all the other monster scream and roar starting a cacophony of howlings as one cage after the other suddenly bursted into flames.

 

Except one that wasn’t facing the trio so they couldn’t see it but they definitely heard one or multiple submachine guns unleashing a rain of bullets on the occupant.

 

E looked at the creatures, most of them he didn’t recognize but then he saw one he definitely remembered: some sort of furret-parrot with only one eye. It looked both ugly and cute at the same time and it was certainly the most harmless of the monsters as the former Ultimate Breeder called it a failure. The creature squirmed and screamed as the flames were consuming it.

 

With the flames illuminating the cages, the creatures’ features were more distinguishable: there was some gorilla with a snake face, another was a normal looking crocodile but when the flames consumed it and it started to roar, instead of a tongue it had two long tentacles.

 

E felt a sudden pain inside his heart as seeing many of the creatures he’d taken care of when he was captured agonising in the flames but he knew that they were all too dangerous to let them live so there was no choice.

 

“WHAT THE F-”

 

E turned around just in time to see K kick a guard in the stomach before yelling at her partners that it was time to run. They obliged as they heard the guard yell to everyone to come and kill the trio.

 

“STOP THE PROTOCOL!!” A female voice yelled.

 

“IMPOSSIBLE! GOD DAMMIT TANAKA IS GOING TO KILL US!!!” another screamed.

 

“FUUUUCK!!! KILL THE BASTARDS!!” A male voice shouted.

 

The three comrades dressed in black ran as fast as they could and in mere minutes they got out of the facility. Once outside, M took a talkie and shouted.

 

“Woods-san! Prepare the engines!”

 

“Alright kiddo!” Steve Woods answered.

 

As they ran as far away from the laboratory, they blended with the darkness of the night. They soon reached a strange looking dark plane that had a fancy futuristic look, appear out of nowhere and opened its hind door.

 

The trio got inside safely but panted their breath out.

 

“So how was the mission, kids?” The old pilot asked from the cockpit.

 

“Perfectly well. Monsters are all dead.” K said as she took off her helmet and let her long lavender hair free.

 

“Exactly, thank you Makoto, Kyoko.” E smiled as he also took off his dark head accessory, letting his black and red hair free too.

 

“You also did a great job remembering the passwords Ethos.” Congratulated M, who turned out to be Makoto Naegi as he also removed the helmet to reveal brown short hair with an ahoge poking out.

 

“But those code names…” sighed Kirigiri.

 

“Well next time, you choose them so you won’t have to complain.” grinned Ethos before pulling out his tongue at her.

 

“Alright kids, time to go home.” smiled Steve before taking off in the dark sky of the night.

 

* * *

 

If only Ethos stayed ten seconds longer in front of the screen displaying the status of the monsters… Only ten seconds…

 

He would have seen the red window that popped up in the middle of the screen.

 

A red window with **‘ERROR’**  written on it.

 

An Error with the following description:

 

**_‘6 specimens are missing’_ **

 

* * *

 

In the nearest city, a woman was talking on her phone, inside her very dark garage but she couldn’t hear what her interlocutor was saying because of the noise around her, so she opened up the garage door and took a step outside, under the wall lamp.

 

“What am I supposed to do if you guys are that useless to guard a lab?... Yeah, they’re alright. You guys will get your punishment soon enough. What about the cameras?... I see… Alright then, you are in big trouble.” she hung up.

 

The woman was short dressed in a formal suit. On her top, near her blue tie was a pin… Proving that she was part of Future Foundation.

 

Kamui Focsfang walked back inside the garage but before completely entering inside she heard a noise behind her. She turned around and let out a sigh of relief as she saw it was just a couple of homeless persons.

 

“Well, looks like I won’t have to cook tonight…” she smirked, “Kids… dinner’s here. It’s chow time.” she said and had numerous growls and hiss as an answer from the darkness behind her.

 

**THE END**

 

**_To be continued in…_ **

 

**_Danganronpa: Tanaka’s Monsters of Despair_ **

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**Godzilla will return**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here's the very end of Danganronpa: Protectors of Humanity! What a ride it was!  
> What was your favorite part of the story?  
> Also, thank you all so much for reading and supporting the series.
> 
> If any of you could share it and give the story more readers, it would be awesome!
> 
> Anyway, thank you all so much for reading! See you soon for the next story of Danganronpa: Monsters are Real!!

**Author's Note:**

> As always, lovely people! Leave a comment and kudos to show your support! ~  
> And don't forget to subscribe for being noticed of updates!
> 
> REMEMBER: The story takes place in an AU where the killing game of DR3 future Arc didn't happened. In this universe, Naegi did helped the Remnants of Despair and was the head of the 14 branch. When he got interrogated, he lost his authority and got demoted to a simple agent and the role of the head was given to Kirigiri. There was no death, no traitor. Naegi got asked questions and he answered them. He's now a moral booster agent and have no rights on captured Remnants of Despair


End file.
